


失忆

by paul



Category: blank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 从天而降的失忆帅哥壕X贫穷上进的小歌手k
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

从酒吧后门出来，基里尔高兴地拍了拍上衣口袋里的钱，一位客人多给他一倍有余的小费，忽略被抓住手的时间长达五分钟，基里尔愿意把他归类为能欣赏自己歌喉的知音。他小心地将吉他背在背后，这可是基里尔吃饭的工具，也是他全部家当里最贵的一件，无论演奏前还是练习前，基里尔都习惯性吻一下琴头，可以说他宁愿自己受伤也绝不允许吉他有半点磕碰。

午夜，基里尔哼着歌欢快地在人行道上骑车，车把上挂着酒吧老板娘特别附送的、没卖掉的炸鸡和三明治，不仅解决回家后的夜宵，连明天一整天的食物都有了着落。

“如果你只比我小20岁，我都要追你哦。”老板娘如是说。

基里尔感谢她对自己的帮助，就像来自长辈的爱，她人非常好，即使偶尔会说些奇怪的话。

“今晚你会遇到真爱。”打烊后老板娘坐在吧台外面边抽烟边说。

“别拿我开玩笑”基里尔才不相信什么塔罗牌的指引。

忽然从路边停着的汽车后闪过一个白色的物体，在撞上的一瞬间，基里尔发现是一个人，一个赤身裸体的男人，直到男人倒下他才看清对方至少还穿着一条内裤。

“喂！你怎么不看路！”

拐个弯就能到家的地方，莫名其妙撞到人，让基里尔想起老板娘的话，他啐了一口继续嚷“是你自己走过来的，我骑的是自行车，不是开摩托。”

昨天下过雪，现在地面湿乎乎的，虽说没到莫斯科最冷的时候，但基里尔确信就这么放任不管，男人一定会生病。

基里尔走到男人旁边用脚踹了一下“醒醒？别故意陷害我，我告诉你，我没有钱哦，你还害我的夜宵掉地上了。”

男人慢慢地睁开眼睛，瞅瞅基里尔，再看看周围，畏冷地团起身体，抓住基里尔的手“你是谁？”

基里尔警觉“你管我是谁……”

“那我是谁？”男人摸着后脑，龇牙咧嘴地问。

“我怎么知道！”基里尔怀疑他碰到新骗术，幸好四下无人，只有他们两个。

“好疼……”男人露出痛苦的表情，低头看着掉在地上的三明治说“我饿了……”

基里尔叹气，男人的脸和身体都脏兮兮的，看起来又冷又饿，但据他观察应该不是什么坏人，按理说最好的选择是报警，可与警察打交道的少数经验全都告诉基里尔，最好躲他们远远的，何况现在这个时间，警察局早就下班了。。

脱下外套递给男人，看着他穿好，基里尔想了想把手套也让给他，他觉得流浪汉都不会让自己只穿内裤在街上晃。

“你失忆了吗？”基里尔想起肥皂剧里的台词。

男人呆滞地摇头，基里尔捡起夜宵，塞到他手里“我家就在附近，你如果不介意的话……明天我送你去警察局。”

男人没有打开包装吃东西，反而露出像被遗弃的小狗般的楚楚可怜的眼神，让基里尔想起他在上小学前学校附近的流浪狗。

“那……就走吧。”

基里尔发现站直身体的男人比自己这个194的人还高，心底有些吃惊，同时不经意瞟到男人强壮的肌肉、结实的小腹以及肚脐周围的一群纹身，基里尔想反悔，万一这真是个新型骗术，对方是混黑道的，那么自己没法反抗，然后他就看到了男人的内裤鼓成一团，于是他在心底吹起口哨。

光看外形就知道男人的尺寸绝对不会小，基里尔瞬间心猿意马。

是的，拒绝美艳老板娘的理由只有一个，小歌手基里尔喜欢男人的大炮。

“我没法骑车带你，所以你给我背吉他。”

小基佬基里尔就这么把自己心爱的吉他交给了素不相识的壮汉猛男，他推着自行车，继续偷偷打量男人挺直健壮的双腿，再望向侧脸，一个声音在内心尖叫。

FUXK HIM！

“怎么了？”男人扭头露出探询的目光。

小腹的热度消散了，这眼神太纯良了，以至于基里尔产生了罪恶感，但另一方面，他思考自己给对方一个温暖的家，营养的食物，那么得到一点回报也是理所应当的。

怀揣一点“邪恶”心思的基里尔没像自己想的那么勇敢，直到站在电梯里，他才意识到如果男人刚才抱着吉他落跑，那不是连吃饭的工具都没了吗。他使劲掐大腿，越来越懊悔为什么要给自己捡个麻烦回来。

他们走出电梯，穿过一段长长的走廊，再向上爬了一层楼，基里尔提醒“我住在阁楼，有点矮，你注意别……”

“嗷！”男人叫出声。

“别磕到头……”基里尔想如果再这样下去，也许男人会永久性失忆。

掏出钥匙开门前，基里尔做最后的挣扎，他转身差点撞到走近的男人问“你叫什么名字？”

男人的眼睛向上看，表情茫然，想了很久“詹姆斯。”

“行吧，不说实话拉倒。”基里尔伸出指头“告诉你，我可是会功夫哦，一种神秘的东方力量。”

“东方力量？”男人的表情又变得呆滞。

这家伙不会真是个傻子吧，可傻子会纹身吗，基里尔怎么也想不通，哦，上帝啊，他又看见了大加农炮，一时脸红。

基里尔使劲点头，撒谎对他一点不轻松“一掌就能把你打倒在地。”

男人咧嘴笑“教我教我！”

基里尔无语了，这种男人当炮友实在倒胃口，心慌意乱之下他大发善心地决定收留他一晚，明天上交给警察局。

开门的一瞬间，窄小的室内刮起一阵风，男人害怕地躲在基里尔身后，基里尔拍拍他的胳膊示意不要怕。

“来见见我的室友，库玛。”

库玛是一只五彩缤纷的金刚鹦鹉，他扑扇着翅膀在室内转了一圈就回到他的架子上歪着头叫道‘“欢迎回家。”

“乖。”基里尔接过吉他立在床边。

不等他给库玛介绍，鹦鹉就嚷起来“帅哥！帅哥！”

基里尔为自己的审美感到高兴，结果鹦鹉的下一句就是”基里尔喜欢帅哥！“他连忙给鸟倒饲料试图让它闭嘴。

“我可以进来吗？”男人抱着肩膀站在走廊里瑟瑟发抖。

“快进来，等你暖和过来，我带你去洗澡。”基里尔第三次看“加农炮”。

基里尔翻出最后一条没拆封的毛巾，想了想从抽屉里拿出纸和笔，小声嘀咕着“我要给你记账，到时候找你的家人索赔，这些我可不是白给的。”

“什么？”詹姆斯从背后探头，吓了基里尔一跳，转念想要钱这种事应该理直气壮。

“你也看见咯，我没什么钱，”基里尔打量帅哥的CK内裤“所以当你回家以后，记得要还钱。”

詹姆斯点头。

“我给你……”基里尔吞下后半句，他不认为自己的内裤尺寸适合詹姆斯，尽管这让人有点生气“我的睡裤，先凑合一晚，明天我再给你买，但不可能是CK的哦。”

詹姆斯继续点头。

基里尔叹气“说点你能想起来的事吧，我不能在马路上张贴寻人启事，被抓住要罚款。”

“我记得我被从车里推出去……很疼，我向前走，被你撞了……”

基里尔变脸‘“喂，搞清楚好不好，我骑的是自行车，速度很慢的。”

“那好吧。”詹姆斯捂着后脑表情痛苦。

“我带你去洗澡。”基里尔小心地触碰詹姆斯的头，发现男人后脑有一处明显的肿块，盘算对方没有保险，无论是拍CT还是就医，可能都很贵。

“什么意思？”詹姆斯不明所以，显然他的年龄不在小学生阶段。

“我要看着你，见过那种新闻吗，摔了一跤，以为没什么事，睡觉的时候就……”基里尔划出十字架手势。

詹姆斯立刻充满感激“我……我真不知道该怎么感谢你……”

基里尔转过身找换洗的衣服，心想让我上你一次，嘴上却说“谁让我‘撞’上你了呢。”

他们沿着来时的路，徒步走到公共浴室门口，基里尔向来回家晚，在他使用时不用排队，偏偏今天周末，房子里的人作息时间不固定，他碰到了之前向他发出暗示的秃头男。

“你的新男友？”秃头男眼中闪闪放光，好像能把詹姆斯吞进肚子。

基里尔伸出胳膊遮挡视线“别打他注意，混黑道的。”

秃头男瞬间畏惧，压低声音说“债主？怕你跑了？”

“呃……差不多吧……”基里尔的表情快要扭曲了。

秃头男遗憾地说“真可怜啊……”

送走八卦围观群众，基里尔准备回去，听到隔间里嗷地一声。

“又怎么了！”基里尔猛地打开门，看到詹姆斯可怜兮兮地站在花洒下，肩膀明显烫红了一大块。

“没什么……”詹姆斯指了指水龙头“没调节好温度……”

“是我的错，房东不愿意修，这有个窍门。”基里尔埋怨都是秃头男的错，在伸出胳膊帮忙调温度的时候，他终于看到了“加农炮”的真面目，忽然脸就红了，这也太大了……

“谢谢……基里尔”詹姆斯的呼气吹在基里尔的胳膊上，让他起了一层颤栗。

上帝啊，难道是空窗期太长了么，我离青春期很久了，基里尔内心哀嚎。

之后轮到基里尔洗澡，当他出来时看到詹姆斯还站在原地“怎么了，钥匙就在那儿……”

“我觉得……应该等你一起回去……”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

基里尔不知该作何回答，只好点点头，边擦头发边带领詹姆斯回家。

这样一番折腾下来，已经快天亮了，基里尔打个哈欠说“让我睡一会儿，然后咱们去警察局……”

詹姆斯盘腿坐在地毯上“我给你添了不少麻烦，所以我还是先走吧……”

基里尔不高兴地说“你连自己是谁都搞不清楚，太让人担心了。”

“可是……”詹姆斯披着被单试图解释。

“我说了算，听我的！”基里尔坐起来，将身上的被子扔到男人身上“先睡觉，再想办法回家！”

“你别生气，我只是……”詹姆斯低下头，濡湿的头发贴在脑门上，看起来更小了。

“如果嫌麻烦，我根本不会带你回家，所以咱们都睡一会儿。”基里尔的语气柔和起来。

“睡觉！睡觉！”库玛的大嗓门吓了他们两个一跳。

詹姆斯点点头，基里尔满意地躺回去，拽过薄一些的被子，正准备睡觉时，男人又出声了。

“被子还你，我不怕冷。”

基里尔的大脑已经混沌了，躺在床上的他伸出胳膊，勾了勾手指“上来，我们一起。”

于是他得到一个温暖的从背后发生的熊抱，接下来就模模糊糊地睡着了。

熟悉的阳光照在脸上，基里尔下意识地往被里躲，感觉身后有人，吓得他以为遭遇入室抢劫，几秒后才反应过来，几小时前的深夜，他从家门口附近捡到一个失忆的、全身仅着内裤的帅哥。基里尔小声地叹息，这种近距离的拥抱很久没享受过了，除了温度有点高……

等等，基里尔警觉地翻身去摸詹姆斯的额头，不用温度计也知道这家伙发烧了，他骂出一句粗口开始翻钱包，除了昨天的报酬，剩下的还要交房租，接着他的手机响了。

这很奇怪，昼伏夜出的基里尔在白天总会睡到自然醒，从来不设定闹钟，忽然他想起现在是公布彩票中奖号码的时间。基里尔不是彩民，让他拿钱买彩票不如干脆去赌博，抽屉里的一百张彩票是上次倒买倒卖时朋友给他用作抵货款的，根本不容基里尔拒绝，那家伙就消失不见了，抱着“万一”的心态，基里尔小心保存好彩票，指望上帝帮忙，至少能抵进货的钱。

当看到彩票数字时，基里尔揉了揉眼睛，简直让人难以置信，竟然是一万卢布，他几乎要跳脱衣舞了，可基里尔没忘记床上还有一位生病的陌生人，只是他们费尽地抵达医院，在初步诊断后，医生建议拍片子，防止脑内有淤血肿块。

“要……多少钱啊……”基里尔惴惴不安地捏紧钱包。

“一万多吧，他有保险的话，不用那么贵。”医生和蔼地说。

詹姆斯发烧已经坐不直了，坐在走廊里的基里尔像哄孩子般拍了拍对方的肩膀说“我会治好你的。”

“谢谢。”詹姆斯冒出一句英文。

竟然还是英式英语，基里尔盯着詹姆斯的脸，仿佛要在他的脸上看出一个洞。

他究竟是什么人啊。


	2. Chapter 2

事实证明平时多多锻炼身体就有助于提高免疫力，被冷风吹过的詹姆斯，晚上就恢复正常体温，基里尔盘腿坐在床下，计算这次生病花掉多少钱，他需要合理计算，如果今晚收入不错的话，基里尔可以不用额外打工就能维持两个人的生计长达一月之久，但加上需要给詹姆斯买衣服等等开销，大约只够半个月不到，当基里尔意识到这点时他吸了一口冷气，难道自己不打算将詹姆斯上交到警察局了吗。

床上的男人睡得很沉，眼下有一点阴影，不知道先前经历了什么，基里尔撑着头想，也许对方真是个小流氓呢，不管是逃难还是避祸，结果把自己给弄成失忆，谁都不记得。不过这家伙真的很帅，忽略掉那些笑得傻气的时候，比如说现在，深刻的五官，下巴的胡茬，浑身的腱子肉，还有巨大加农炮……

意识到手指几乎要碰到男人的脸时，基里尔停在半空，缩了回去，忽然詹姆斯睁开眼，眨巴几下混沌地说“基里尔？”

基里尔打个寒颤，这是英语，不是俄语发音，多么低沉性感的声音，就像他的人一样，是行走的荷尔蒙。

“还难受吗？”基里尔努力表现出自己忧愁过度的样子。

詹姆斯一脸的对不起，伸出胳膊抓住基里尔的手说“我花掉你不少钱。”

“彩票刮来的。”基里尔的心怦怦乱跳。

“我会还你的，一定还你。”詹姆斯坚定地说。

两人间的空气在迅速升温，基里尔下意识地咽唾沫，不行，他做不到，詹姆斯的眼睛太清澈了，把他心里那点龌龊映得清清楚楚。

“我去上班了。”基里尔迅速地抽出手，试图摆脱尴尬。

他的手又一次被抓，这下基里尔想现在给老板娘打电话请假还来得及，没有自己唱歌，可以让钢琴师弹几段爵士乐，自己装病的本事还挺强的，也不知道安全套还剩下多少，詹姆斯喜欢哪种体位……

“注意安全。”詹姆斯捏了捏基里尔的手。

WHAT FUXK！

基里尔抽回手，找出一包麦片，再找出两盒牛奶，心中疯狂吐槽，我不能表现，不能太主动，可恶的家伙。

“你可以泡点麦片粥喝，不用给库玛喂食，他上了年纪需要减肥，”基里尔边穿衣服边交代“通常我会半夜回来，就是昨天捡到你的那个时间，如果我回来得晚也不用担心，老板娘经常会请员工吃饭，我是蹭的那个。”

“好。”詹姆斯坐起来，表情之乖巧纯良让基里尔的邪念彻底没了。

“有艳遇了？”酒保在基里尔休息的间隙八卦地问。

“明显？”基里尔的情绪不高，他挑拣两颗橄榄扔到嘴里。

“看来我赢定了，我们几个拿你打赌，他们都说你中了彩票，只有我说你有艳遇。”酒保得意洋洋。

“那看来赢家只有我，因为我不仅中了彩票，还有一段艳遇。”基里尔抛个媚眼。

“想得美，不过，说说，帅不帅？你们做了几次？”

基里尔故意装成困扰的样子“让我数数，抱歉，有点数不清了……”

结果这话引起了正面作用，下班后，基里尔伸手去拿老板娘打包的夜宵，但老板娘没松手，反而看好戏般地问“有照片吗？”

“别起哄啦。”基里尔抢过食物，他非常着急回家，天知道詹姆斯会不会又发烧。

“别急，我开车送你。”

基里尔躲得远远地“你做什么？我只是捡了一个失忆的男人，什么都没做，你别想歪。”

“说说这部分也好啊！”老板娘指了指基里尔手里的信封“你就没捏出今天的工资比较厚吗？”

“不会和这个有关吧……”基里尔认为这钱没法要。

“不不，最近因为你，跑来听唱歌的年轻人多了不少，他们说还会带其他人过来，就是为了见你。”

基里尔翻个白眼“你改行当老鸨了吗？我才不是那么随便的人。”

“长得好看还不许别人看，多小气，快上车，你不怕第一天同居就回家晚被吃醋吗？”

基里尔将自行车折叠好，放到后备箱里想，如果能迈入吃醋这步倒好了。

费了几分钟的口舌，基里尔才阻止老板娘上楼看人的冲动，他捂着脸上刚被亲的地方想，希望不要引起詹姆斯的误会。

切，想得美，没准詹姆斯都失忆到不知道口红是种什么东西的程度。

他轻手轻脚地打开门，看到詹姆斯仍睡在床上，侧卧的姿势让一条腿整个暴露在外面，这情景让基里尔觉得晃眼，麦片和牛奶没动，基里尔伸手去摸他的额头。

“你回来了？”詹姆斯睡意朦胧地问。

“我回来了。”基里尔小声回答。

“一起睡吗？”

基里尔想了又想，既然昨天他们就是抱在一起睡，今天自己提出睡沙发实在显得矫情“等我去洗漱。”

男人没回答，似乎又睡着了，基里尔抓起毛巾和衣服，就冲向淋浴间，他已经等不及了。

被一张过于英俊的脸关切是什么感觉，基里尔努力把头往被子里缩“你……你干什么？”

“因为你好像在叫我的名字。”詹姆斯的表情写满担忧。

“你听错了……”基里尔含混不清地说。

詹姆斯点头“我准备做早餐，但你一直没醒，我想等等你。”

“吃什么？”基里尔的蓝眼睛里写满期待“可你怎么会做饭？”

詹姆斯不好意思地笑“我想丢掉的记忆不包括这部分？煎蛋和烤香肠，还有炸丹麦卷，就是没有红茶。”

“等等，我虽然给你展示过公共厨房的区域，但我记得除了几个鸡蛋，别的什么都没有，鸡蛋我是直接吃生的……”

“是你的邻居老奶奶借我的，她说我可以随便用她的锅，我就把你带回来的食物随便弄了弄。”

“我有一只锅，用来煮猫咪拌饭。”基里尔老实承认。

“猫什么？”

基里尔不好意思地说“就是杂烩饭。”

詹姆斯笑“我看到了，但它们已经变质，我就扔了，你不能吃那些。”

基里尔点头，脸上的红潮还没消退“那……你去做饭吧，我，我要起床。”

詹姆斯点点头，属于基里尔的衣服一点都不适合他，看那强壮的背肌和有力的腰腹，想象着运动裤下空荡荡的，基里尔决定再晚起五分钟，刚才的梦使他浮想联翩，至于内裤里家伙已经硬了，在詹姆斯不在的这几分钟里，他需要给自己快速地来一个手活儿。

就在刚才基里尔做了一场回味无穷的春梦，意识中他把詹姆斯全身舔了又舔，那根加农炮沉甸甸在手中摩擦，基里尔拍打对方饱满颤抖的臀肉，又亲又咬，就在他准备攻陷詹姆斯的屁股时，他醒了。

基里尔边撸边生气地锤床，连做梦都不给他机会，这是什么世道，不过还好他没直接射在内裤里，这种初中后就告别的急色，时隔多年让基里尔真的有点欲求不满，他想把詹姆斯压在下面使劲干，但越想就越觉得现实很残酷，他连被干的机会都没有。

忽然门开了，詹姆斯举着餐盘进来，看到基里尔坐在床上自慰的场景一下子就呆着了，而受到更大惊吓的是基里尔，什么能比干这种事被人撞到更尴尬！

“你走路都没声音的吗！”基里尔气急败坏地大叫。

“对不起！”詹姆斯放下餐盘，飞快地走出去，关好门。

基里尔听到詹姆斯又撞到房梁了，他懊恼地继续撸动，盯着手心里生龙活虎的欲望不断地骂，你就不能再快点嘛，明明平时快多了。

可真正发泄出来，基里尔找纸擦干净手，又感到一阵空虚，他抱着膝盖想，这不是詹姆斯的错，当然也不是他自己的，如果他们继续生活在同一屋檐下，这种情况无论是谁都要面对，不过詹姆斯是那个会边洗澡边弄的流派也说不准。

他慢吞吞地套上居家服下床，看到餐盘里有煎蛋、烤香肠、还有炸面包片和杂豆，甚至旁边放着一杯廉价的袋泡茶，这有点过于丰盛了，基里尔认为他必须对詹姆斯道谢。

推开门，基里尔向外张望，看到詹姆斯站在楼梯拐角处似乎在晒太阳，他吹声口哨，詹姆斯就大步走过来问“你好了吗？”

基里尔红着脸说“进来吧”

詹姆斯随他回到房间“我刚才敲门了，但是……总之是我的错，对不起。”

“忘了那件事吧，我有点起床气，”基里尔开始鬼扯“但既然发生了也挺好，如果你想……嗯，那什么的话，我可以提前走开。”

詹姆斯摇头“暂时还没有。”

基里尔内心咆哮，放着一门巨大加农炮不用，你的脑子被门夹了吗，你自己不用给我用用也好啊！

“我洗澡的时候就可以……”詹姆斯补充。

“豆子哪儿来的？”基里尔决定换个话题。

“都是邻居给的，”詹姆斯高兴起来“我说我是新搬来的，他们就给了我这些。”

“等等，你怎么介绍自己的？”基里尔犹豫要不要说对方只是暂住，他今天应该把人交到警察局的。

“男朋友？你快吃吧，不吃饭会胃疼，我看到你放在桌子上的胃药。”

基里尔快窒息了，他无瑕顾及詹姆斯对他身体的关心“男朋友？”

“我是男的，自然是男朋友。”詹姆斯不解。

“你的意思是？”基里尔想问，是能上床的那种“男朋友”，还是不能上床的那种“男”朋友。

“男朋友。”詹姆斯变成了复读机。

“行吧，忽略这个问题，我们以后再说。”基里尔觉得最近他太容易一惊一乍了，这对心脏不好。

“有一件事我想说。”詹姆斯有点吞吞吐吐。

“说吧。”基里尔认为煎蛋很好吃，很嫩，炸面包更好吃，他有点舍不得把詹姆斯上交了。

“可能是我看错了，但对面有人在用望远镜偷窥。”詹姆斯的话把基里尔又吓到了。

“他在看谁？不对，他看谁都是犯罪。”基里尔喝了口茶。

“我们应该报警。”

基里尔用怪异地目光盯着詹姆斯“别逗了，哥们，上次我丢了钱，找到警察局，结果反被勒索，从那次起，说什么都别想让我再和他们打交道。”

“抱歉，我不知道还有这种事。”詹姆斯的眉毛塌下来，好像一直温顺的大狗。

基里尔伸手拍拍他的头发“早餐做的不错，你说的对，我不能再放纵我的胃，感谢招待。”

詹姆斯笑得灿烂，好像得到什么了不得的表扬。

“所以你准备去警察局，还是继续留下来，等到你恢复记忆……”基里尔紧张地抛给对方一个选择题。

“我……”詹姆斯小心翼翼地问“给你添麻烦了吗？”

“没有，反而你开始照顾我了，当然，我之前也照顾了你，我们算互相帮助。”基里尔努力组织语言。

“我想留下来，也会找些打零工的地方，先一点点还给你钱。”詹姆斯说。

“那些不急，我有记账啦，所以说定了，住下来？”基里尔不错眼珠地盯着对方，他清楚自己的这个举动代表某种性暗示。

詹姆斯却好像不为所动，感激地抓住基里尔的手，用力点头“谢谢你。”

基里尔叹气“下午去买衣服，你不能总穿我的，等等，现在先别脱！”


	3. Chapter 3

什么能比回到家后，一切都焕然一新更让人心情愉悦的，基里尔进屋后的感受就是如此，空气中飘荡着太阳的味道，无论靠枕还是床单，詹姆斯坐在阳台上，用纸巾给库玛擦羽毛，这多罕见，这只鹦鹉叔叔从不让别人碰，连基里尔都不行，真不知道詹姆斯怎么做到的。

“嗨，你回来了？”詹姆斯把废纸整理进垃圾袋里，拍拍库玛的小脑袋。

“欢迎回家，欢迎回家。”库玛的大嗓门在晚上格外洪亮。

基里尔将手指摆在嘴边作“嘘”声，库玛就噤声了，詹姆斯接过吉他，小心地放在床边问“我今天做了打扫。”

“我看到了。”基里尔拿起摆在沙发边的三明治啃了一口“你不必做那些。”

“只是举手之劳，送到洗衣房，等待，就能拿回热烘烘的干净衣物。”詹姆斯微笑。

“相信我，你比我的那些狐朋狗友善良多了，在他们弄乱我的房间，又害我赔给房东一笔钱后，我就再也不让这群人上门了。”基里尔想起他带回了啤酒，塞到詹姆斯手里，示意他趁着还算凉，赶紧喝掉。

“我想去打工，就是离这儿不远的健身房，他们在招聘健身教练。”詹姆斯碰了碰基里尔的酒瓶。

基里尔挑眉，拍拍对方发达的胸肌“你跟他们说你没有身份证吗？”

“我还没说，”詹姆斯有些底气不足“我只是打工，也必须有这些吗？”

“当然必须，这里是莫斯科，不是我老家，全俄罗斯的人都想跑到这儿工作，为了不惹上麻烦，正规的工作全都会要身份证，毕竟谁敢偷税的话，税务局会追杀他的。”基里尔做出割喉的手势。

詹姆斯的眉毛塌下来，难为情地说“看来这条路走不通了，我只是想自食其力。”

基里尔盘起一条腿问“我可以帮你想办法，做张假身份证。”

“假的？”

基里尔皱眉“如果你能给我真的，我早将你送进警察局了，说正经的，我认识一个做假证的，你知道现在身份证早就升级了，但旧版还保留，他就专门做旧证件，我帮你问问他。”

行动力超强的基里尔三两口吞下晚餐，拨打假证朋友的电话，在听到报价后他怪叫起来“什么？竟然这么贵，还必须付全款，你就不怕我报警，嘿，我可不受威胁，我是俄罗斯良好市民的典范，好吧，我再给你打电话。”

“还是算了吧。”詹姆斯小声说。

基里尔有股不服输的劲头，他拍着胸脯做保证“既然是我把你捡回家的，自然要照顾你，谁能阻止一个人想要养活自己。”

詹姆斯握住基里尔的手凑近说“我真不知道该怎么感谢你。”

如果你同意爬上我的床，我愿意把所有存款都给你。

基里尔当然不能这么说，有点不好意思“我还没帮你做到呢。”

第二天上午，基里尔起的比平时早，他把电脑摆好，把不必要的东西推到阳台，空出一块地方，詹姆斯歪着头，看不懂基里尔打算做什么。

“我要录一首歌，放到网络上，用点击量换一点钱，算是额外收入。”基里尔找出白衬衫和灰色的裤子，当着詹姆斯的面换好“我看起来怎么样？”

“完美。”詹姆斯竖起拇指“需要我出去吗？”

基里尔咬着嘴唇想了想说“就当是我的观众吧，不然想到我只能对着电脑屏幕演唱，实在有点悲伤。”

抱着吉他情深意切地唱了一首后，基里尔探头问“你觉得怎么样？”

“说不好……”詹姆斯看起来有点难为情，好像不知该怎么回答。

“实话实说嘛。”基里尔竖起耳朵。

“还不错？”看到基里尔失望的表情，詹姆斯又说“你知道我脑子不好，听不懂这些歌。”

基里尔垂头丧气，他一直都知道自己不是唱歌的那块料，可他从小就喜欢唱歌跳舞，一个人从小地方跑到大城市，为了能落脚，他付出很多努力，好不容易在酒吧积攒了一点好人缘，本来他一直都很自信，可自把唱歌视频传到网上后，那可怜的点击率将他打击到心碎。

“我本指望能把给你办假证的钱赚出来。”基里尔翻阅之前上传的视频。

詹姆斯拍拍他的肩膀“我去给你做午饭。”

屋里剩下一个人后，基里尔想到先前有人给他的建议，终于下定决心，他重新抱起吉他走到电脑前。

今晚基里尔回来的很早，他和假证朋友约好，看在旧交情的份上只付一半的钱，拿到成品后再付另一半，但由于警察突击检查，那家伙落荒而逃，害得基里尔连晚上打工的收入都没指望，于是他怀着一肚子气回到家。

还没进门，他听到屋里有女人的声音，基里尔顿时火冒三丈高，詹姆斯竟然趁自己不在家的功夫约女人回家，如果不是自己早回来，简直没法想象他的床上躺过多少陌生人，基里尔感到恶心，他清楚自己没立场指责詹姆斯交女朋友，但至少不要带回家，这是室友间应尽的义务，毕竟他都从没带打炮对象回家，通常都是到小旅馆开个房间什么的。

耳朵贴在门板上，基里尔觉得这很糟糕，喘息、很多的喘息，不止有女人的，还有詹姆斯那低沉性感的声音，他的大脑有些没法控制手部神经，拧开房门就走了进去，就在他准备目睹一场穿衣服比赛时，屋里的情况超出他的想象。

詹姆斯穿着自己的运动套装，做各种动作指令，电脑屏幕里一位中年女性在指导下进行锻炼，他们的衣服不能说穿的整整齐齐，但谁在一番运动之下还能保持光鲜亮丽。

“抱歉，我的室友回来了，请别介意。”詹姆斯怀着歉意说。

基里尔立刻明白詹姆斯在工作，连忙说“对不起，希望我没能打扰你们。”

“你叫什么名字？你不考虑和詹姆斯一起吗？”

“我们？一起什么？”基里尔脸红起来。

“一起做线上健康教练，我敢保证，你会和詹姆斯一样受欢迎。”

基里尔干笑两声，詹姆斯扭头用手挡着脸小声说“还有十五分钟就好，晚餐在楼下冰箱里。”

走出房间的基里尔尴尬地想钻进地板里，既想笑又抱怨詹姆斯为什么不和自己商量，他慢吞吞地下楼，把包在保鲜膜的晚饭拿到楼上，詹姆斯的健身课程刚好结束。

“你应该和我说的。”基里尔把责任先推给对方，他明白自己有点无理取闹。

“你也应该和我说……”詹姆斯擦掉脸上的汗，将电脑屏幕转过来，指着基里尔在上午上传的视频“为什么要脱衣服？”

“你怎么能随便看我传的视频……”基里尔的脸又红了。

詹姆斯眯起眼睛的样子，让基里尔颇有压迫感，只好坦白“只是脱了上衣嘛，给女性朋友们唱歌，祝她们节日快乐什么的，再说这也是我的工作。”

“你在酒吧里也这样？”詹姆斯惊讶道。

“天，你把我想成什么了，先前有人建议我这样做可以增加点击率，是那些圈里人说的，走网红路线比较快，我想赚点钱嘛。”

詹姆斯点头，坐在基里尔身边说“都是我的错，我不该让你陷入这样的麻烦。”

“倒也没有……”基里尔小声回答。

“下午我找到了网上健身教练的申请，他们说不用身份证，第一个客户她说如果试用期合适的话，就愿意付给我小费，因为她说平台给的太少，是在剥削，但我觉得还好，至少一个星期就能攒够做假证件的成本。”

“忘了那件事吧，那家伙可能跑路了，不回来了。”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯愣住，像被打击般叹气，基里尔想摸摸他的头发，突然想起“所以我的视频到底点击率有增加吗？”

“有很多！一百多个，还有留言！”詹姆斯重新振作起来，他清楚这件事对基里尔很重要。

基里尔微笑着看完所有的几条留言，决定今晚也不是一无所获，他获得了网络新鲜红人的标签，詹姆斯找到一份在家的工作，要对生活乐观一些，基里尔哼着歌，决定去洗澡，然后睡觉，完全没想到为什么自己的半裸唱歌视频会引起詹姆斯的不悦。


	4. Chapter 4

两周后，基里尔终于决定像詹姆斯一样，在不忙的白天里，抽空做一两次健身指导，看着得到的小费比唱歌得到的钱更多，基里尔一点也高兴不起来。詹姆斯看出他的心思，邀请他出门吃大餐。

“为什么你的钱会比我赚的多？”基里尔环视四周，这家餐厅的消费够他们两人半个月吃喝。

“因为我有几个固定客户？”詹姆斯自然地拿过菜谱向服务生嘱咐，再问道“你想吃什么？”

“别以为我会跟你客气……”基里尔低头咋舌，最后推说要减肥，只点了一份汤，并询问面包是否像别的餐厅一样不限量。

服务生摇头，基里尔拿起意见卡片威胁道“你们在和莫斯科的其他餐厅对着干。”

詹姆斯抽走卡片对服务生说“他的和我一样。”

基里尔气呼呼地说“我不会付小费的。”

詹姆斯笑“别那么紧绷嘛，要放松，你最近睡得比平时少。”

也可能因为我在欲求不满，基里尔在心底叹气。

同居快一个月，基里尔和一个从“陌生”到“熟悉”的男人睡在一张床，却一次炮都没打，基里尔快要为自己的过度禁欲而准备去教堂忏悔了，这很不对劲，如果说不和詹姆斯一个“直弯莫测”的男人发生关系是出于兔子不吃窝边草的克制，那么不找一夜情对象说明基里尔现在很反常。

“你为什么要到这里来吃饭？”基里尔生硬地转换话题。

“一部分因为我想谢谢你，这些时间对我的照顾。”詹姆斯微笑。

敏感的基里尔认为男人接下来会说比如“我准备走了”之类的话，心一下子提到嗓子眼，眼睛飞快地眨动，詹姆斯问“你的眼睛进沙子了吗？”

“不，不，没有，请继续说，我接受你的感谢，所以？”基里尔迫不及待地想听下半句。

“还有一部分是我觉得这里很熟悉？”詹姆斯小心翼翼地说。

基里尔放下心，故作镇定地将餐巾展开放在腿上“你从电影上得到的灵感吗？”

詹姆斯笑着擦了擦鼻子“可能我曾经在这里工作过？但我刚才问，他们好像都没见过我。”

“这家餐厅在很多地方都有，也许你在其中的某一家上过班，说真的，你如果肯戴领结，一定闪瞎餐厅的所有人。”基里尔笃定。

“我现在就想试试了。”

基里尔嫌弃地瞪他一眼“反正你现在有假身份证，一定能在这里应聘成功……这个奶油汤怎么有点酸？”

“是酸奶油浓汤，你瞧标志的粉红色。”詹姆斯解说。

“在我老家，这味道就该投诉，只有你才愿意跑来花钱当冤大头。”基里尔大口吃熏猪肉，他不能说这口感棒极了。

“今晚你还要去酒吧吗？你很累，别去了，我们可以喝酒，看看拳击比赛，过一个轻松的夜晚。”

基里尔犹豫“你别诱惑我，我不怎么能喝酒。”

“这怎么可能，你是俄罗斯人，每个俄罗斯人都是在伏特加里泡大的。”詹姆斯说句俏皮话“非常豪爽，令人印象深刻。”

“我真听不懂你在说真话还是假话，通常我只在圣诞节或者生日的时候喝一点，如果我们真的决定喝酒，不要在这里，买回家去喝，比较便宜。”

喝酒的决定就这么通过了，基里尔拍着肚子走出餐厅，外面下雪了，本该春天的季节下雪让路变得脏兮兮的，他搓动手指，詹姆斯将围巾给他戴好“你忘了这个。”

近距离呼出的酒气让基里尔有点飘飘然，他确信自己没喝多，可看着詹姆斯放大的脸，他不能控制自己的手，使劲地捏詹姆斯的肩膀。

“你的身材练得真好。”通常这句话在基佬听来是种性暗示，基里尔不例外，可他忘了詹姆斯和那些跳出柜子的人不同。

“我更喜欢你那种苗条的身材。”詹姆斯老实地笑。

他真帅，基里尔伸出双手抱住男人的肩膀，把头放上去蹭来蹭去，满脑子想的都是这句话。

“嘿，我们挡路了，来走这边。”

詹姆斯将基里尔护在人行道内侧，抓住他的手腕，在雪中慢悠悠地走，期间基里尔不断地扭头去看男人的侧脸。

“我……我不想回家……”基里尔小声地念叨。

詹姆斯感觉对方可能喝醉了，就像哄孩子般问“我们有整个晚上，你想做什么？”

“我……”基里尔发觉刚才说出真心话，十分懊悔。

他不是真的不想回去，而是基里尔觉得这么早回去，可能詹姆斯还要有什么私教课程要做，他不想在房间的另一端，给自己戴耳机，看着詹姆斯对着电脑屏幕，向网络另一端的什么人笑，那感觉好像他们触手可及又遥远无比。

“去看电影吗？”詹姆斯提议。

基里尔像个孩子般微微噘嘴，努力思考“我们去泡吧。”

半小时后他们就出现在一家酒吧，詹姆斯给两人各点了一杯啤酒，他确信基里尔不能再涉入更多酒精，但他没想到在黯淡的灯光下，基里尔的蓝眼睛看起来那么迷人。

“我之前有当海员，只是刚毕业就下了船，头也不回的走上岸。”基里尔喃喃自语。

“为什么呢？我觉得当海员很酷。”

基里尔笑“是吧，我之前也那么认为，但是后来我就又想唱歌了，当初考大学的时候，老师就建议我去考音乐学院，但我只想当水手，征服海洋，她听说之后气得拍桌子。”

“可你现在还是在做音乐了。”詹姆斯单手撑头问道。

“人的兴趣嘛，总是在摇摆，我只是一旦有了什么想法，就想努力去试试看。”

“证明自己能做到？”詹姆斯补充。

“可能吧，但是音乐好难走啊，他们说我应该转去作曲，我有卖出两首曲子哦，可惜都不是我自己唱的，他们给的钱也不多，这倒没什么……”基里尔的双手抱着杯子。

“人总该为自己的坚持去放手一搏。”詹姆斯总结。

基里尔笑了两声“我去洗手间。”

当他走出卫生间，忽然看到一个有点眼熟的人，基里尔想起来，他们在几个月前上过几次床，过程还算不错，当时基里尔还想过也许他们有深入发展的可能性，现在的不期而遇没了当初动心的感觉，基里尔想自己真是喜新厌旧。

“喂，基里尔，怎么好久不找我？”男人暧昧地走过。

基里尔挑眉“我很忙。”

“有伴了？”

基里尔摇头又点头，对方毫不理会“怕什么，我们可以玩3P”

那只应该在第一时间拒绝的手摸到大腿时，他犹豫了，渴求的欲望借酒精游走全身，这个家伙在低头时有一点点像詹姆斯，基里尔放松身体，一下子就被拉开裤链。

“我真想你的小屁股。”湿热的吻舔在脖颈，轻微的刺痛让基里尔全身哆嗦。

两只手抱住腰，从扯开的腰带一路向下，手指灵活地一路向下，基里尔的手不知道该放在哪儿，无助地挡在两人中间，却给对方某种欲阻还应的信号。

“别这样……”基里尔轻微反抗，酒精让他有点行动迟缓，詹姆斯还在外面等着他。

“你喜欢的，你喜欢我的大宝贝，每次都能把你艹到尖叫。”

眼前闪过詹姆斯的脸，基里尔闭紧眼睛，使劲晃着头，他现在没情绪了，他需要离开。

“喂！”

詹姆斯的叫声让基里尔意识到自己没有产生幻觉，低头看到衬衫从裤子里被拉出来，他连忙整理衣服，男人不爽地回头盯着詹姆斯“你想插一腿的话，先排队。”

“他说不了。”詹姆斯丝毫不退。

“得了吧，他说不的时候就是要。”

基里尔连忙否认“对不起，我不想和你做。”

男人悻悻地离开，基里尔低头不想看詹姆斯，对方伸手摸他的脸“你没事吧？需要我报警吗？”

“别开玩笑了，只是一夜情而已，大家都是成年人。”逞强的话出口，基里尔就后悔了。

“所以你喜欢男人吗？”詹姆斯的声音很轻，听起来感到不真实。

“对啊，不行吗。”

基里尔粗鲁地推开詹姆斯，向外走，身后詹姆斯问“现在回家吗？”

“你自己回去吧，我还有事。”基里尔落荒而逃。


	5. Chapter 5

跑出酒吧的基里尔发现雪不仅没停，还有越下越大的趋势，一瞬间他想原路返回，但酒精让他有些头重脚轻，扶着墙缓了两口气，詹姆斯没有追上来的事实让基里尔神经过敏地难过起来，他不该期待的，缩起脖子，抱着肩膀，在人行道上茫然地向前走。

飘落的雪花落在鼻尖上，很快变成水，基里尔很想回家，可刚才他跟詹姆斯说他不回家，虽说那是他的家，不可以赌气，基里尔却觉得人应该说到做到，于是别扭地向朋友家走去，从楼下看上面正在举办party，想到又是吵到脑壳痛的噪声，还有难闻的大麻味道，基里尔十分犹豫。

朋友从窗户里看到路灯下的他，推开窗大声招呼道“喂，基里尔，怎么不上来。”

“就来！”基里尔硬着头皮回答。

他告诉自己找一个堆满脏衣服的沙发度过一晚，但无论是沙发旁边还是背后，或者浴室甚至杂物间，全都挤满了准备或正在性爱的情侣，基里尔的心情全都没法更糟糕了，在又灌了几口酒后，他不管不顾地决定抱着沙发腿睡觉。

模糊间基里尔感觉有人在摸自己的腿，他缩起身体嘟囔“不要吵，要睡觉。”

“喂，基里尔，你又没有地方住了吗？”低沉的男声让基里尔感到熟悉。

他睁开眼，发现又是一名前炮友，顿时有些炸毛“你们为什么就是不能躲我远远的。”

“别发火嘛，难道失恋了？”彼得罗夫轻声问。

这句话成功触动基里尔的神经，吸着鼻子问“那么明显？”

彼得罗夫点头“记得你曾经谈过的拳击手吗，要移民去美国的那个，你非常相信要么他会带你一起走，要么他会为你留下。”

基里尔搓脸“别提醒我！”

“不戳你的伤心事，本来指望你能安慰我，没想到咱们两个差不多，还是报团取暖吧。”

彼得罗夫伸出手把基里尔拉进怀里，蹭了蹭说“凭你的魅力，没有瞎子能放过。”

“谢谢。”基里尔拉开对方摸上大腿的手，坚定地表示自己现在不想打炮。

“大麻要吗？”朋友探出头问。

基里尔嫌弃地摇头“我是歌手，才不干那种损害身体的事。”

费力地站起来，室内一片狼藉，基里尔走到厨房，看到垃圾桶里好几个用过的安全套，差点吐出来，强行灌了两杯黑咖啡后，整个人才终于活过来，想到昨晚冲动下的出柜行为，基里尔又觉得人生灰暗起来。

找到外套后，基里尔决定尽早回家，无论如何他没法和詹姆斯睡在一张床，也许詹姆斯回忆这段时间与一个基佬同床共枕，会像自己刚才的反应一样恶心无比。

彼得罗夫追到门口叫住基里尔“我送你回家。”

“天啊，你什么时候变得那么黏黏糊糊，我记得很久之前就说过我们之间没可能。”基里尔烦躁地走来走去。

“你没看新闻吗，一艘热气球不幸坠落，砸塌了一幢公寓的阁楼。”

基里尔惊呼“你别告诉我是我家的那所阁楼！”

彼得罗夫一脸沉重地点头，基里尔抢过他手里的头盔说“快点，我家里还有人！”

十几分钟的路程在基里尔看来漫长无比，他不断念叨着詹姆斯不要出事，不然本来就失忆的脑袋就彻底傻了。

“希望你‘叔叔’没事。”彼得罗夫大喊。

基里尔这才想起他还有一只大鹦鹉也危在旦夕，但刚才满脑子想的全是詹姆斯，不由得整个人更加难受了。

站在楼下向上看，那间阁楼被撞出一个洞，看起来比他想象的好，只是他准备上楼时，被拦住问他是什么人。

“那房子是我的，我租的，里面还有我的男朋友。”基里尔下意识地说。

“那个很高的男人？他没事。”

“基里尔！”

詹姆斯大声叫他的名字，看到对方完好无损，基里尔险些没站住，疾风般身影将基里尔抱住“幸亏你没在，不然太危险了。”

“库玛还好吗？”基里尔的头又有些发晕，他被抱得太紧了。

“它也没事，我们都没事，只是咱们没法再住了。”詹姆斯皱起眉头，可怜兮兮地说。

那样子让基里尔想起忠实可靠的大狗，他连忙说“人最重要啊！”

房东将基里尔扯进自己的怀里“天啊，基里尔，你还活着，我以为你出了事。”

基里尔用力挣扎“你们怎么那么紧张我。”

事实上当他回到事发现场才发现，如果昨天晚上，习惯睡在靠近阳台一侧的自己回家来住的话，很可能就被砸落的天花板弄伤。

“那样的话，我们两个就都失忆了！”基里尔乐观地说。

他和詹姆斯搬到地下室，这里面积是过去的三倍大，有独立的卫生间，除了见不到太阳外，私密性很好，不会被好几道墙壁外的鸡飞狗跳之声打扰，基里尔喜欢这里很久了，但他掏不出钱，只能看着一个个租客从地下室搬进又搬出，流露出羡慕的眼神。

“房东人很好啊，不仅会帮助修房间，还免费让咱们住在这里。”詹姆斯将最后一件纸箱搬进他们临时的家。

一切收拾妥当，詹姆斯泡了两杯茶，在基里尔的那杯里放了点果酱“试试，你看起来很累，下次一定不让你喝酒。”

基里尔道谢后，将茶杯抱在手里“你买的？我是说茶杯。”

“是礼物来着，你看，我们的杯子一模一样。”詹姆斯腼腆地笑。

基里尔沉思这背后的意思，加上昨晚他已经出柜，刚才詹姆斯又拒绝房东再加一张沙发床的举动，他决定试探一下。

“那张沙发床我一直很喜欢。”基里尔小心地喝口茶，慢悠悠地说。

“要我再问房东搬回来吗？我觉得那个没法睡人，我们都太高了。”詹姆斯建议。

基里尔有些失望，他决定不再走什么迂回路线，开门见山地说“不然你准备搬走吗？”

“我打扰你了？”詹姆斯的表情看起来十分紧张。

基里尔装作困扰地说“你难道没生我的气吗，毕竟我瞒了你那么久。”

“关于什么？”詹姆斯的眼睛瞪得很大，忽然好像被口水呛到“不，我没放在心上，完全没有。”

心跳加速的感觉令基里尔舔了好几下嘴唇，他想再说几句越界的话，在看到詹姆斯的脸时，完全忘了平时的技巧。

詹姆斯不是那些人，基里尔确信，如果有可能的话，他想和对方认真地谈一场恋爱。

就在基里尔沉思时，詹姆斯握住他的手，小声地说“我能做你的男朋友吗？”

仿佛耳鸣般基里尔瞬间什么都听不到，僵硬地看到对方用双手握住自己的手，忽然在基里尔眼中张合嘴唇的詹姆斯开始发声了。

“我让你不高兴了？”詹姆斯缩回了手。

基里尔摇头“你再说一遍？”

那样子有点让詹姆斯被吓到“对不起，忘了刚才我的傻话吧，我根本配不上你。”

基里尔放下茶杯，跳到詹姆斯的身上，把人推倒在地，双手抓着男人的衣领恶狠狠地说“我说了，你再说一遍。”

“我能做你的男朋友吗。”詹姆斯忐忑不安地问。

基里尔附身亲吻他日思夜想的嘴唇，几乎像个懵懂的少年哆嗦起来，直到詹姆斯从惊吓中恢复一些理智。

“把嘴张开，我要吻你。”基里尔像在宣誓主权。

“先等等，我们说的是男朋友对吗，不是什么别的。”詹姆斯看起来又紧张了。

基里尔伸手拍拍他的胸说“不然还能是什么，我是个很有节操的人。”

基里尔表现得像个色情狂，一下子就扒开詹姆斯身上那件粉红色的T恤衫，壮硕的上半身让他懊恼自己只长了两只眼睛，凭他蹭过的艺术鉴赏课，詹姆斯的身材就像古希腊里的大卫雕塑，饱满的肌肉，性感的线条，古铜色的皮肤，比自己这种弱鸡似的苍白皮肤健康得多。在他的目光巡视到腹部时，那圈奇怪文字吸引基里尔的目光，换成以前他才不能盯着这里看个没完。

“这是什么意思？”基里尔小心地用手指触碰。

“不知道。”詹姆斯答得老实。

基里尔认为这是小问题，可以放在以后讨论，现在他万分激动地准备拉下詹姆斯的拳击运动裤，要看看超大加农炮的“真面目”，詹姆斯抓住他的手腕。

“怎么了？”基里尔已经脚踩油门没法熄火了。

“我们是不是太快了？”詹姆斯老实地回答。

基里尔挑眉，伸手握住詹姆斯的加农炮，沉甸甸的手感让他幸福得想哭，可重点是他已经坐在詹姆斯大腿上性骚扰半天，对方的身体还是一副状况外的样子，让基里尔有不好的感觉。

“你没硬？”基里尔怀疑自己的魅力在对方眼里是负数。

詹姆斯好奇地抬起头亲吻基里尔的下巴“是不是太快了……”

基里尔脱光全部的衣服，大方地在詹姆斯面前暴露身体“我看起来怎么样？”

詹姆斯差点被口水呛到，一副想看又不愿露骨的表情让基里尔十分满意“挺……挺好……”

基里尔猥琐地抖了几下性器官“我给你看了我的，把你的给我看，这样比较公平。”

这种类似中学生比大小的无聊游戏，发生在刚刚成为情侣的一对男同性恋身上，气氛可谓十分诡异，基里尔忐忑地吞咽口水，他太紧张想看到加农炮了，明明他自己都脱了，现在还有点冷，很快他的呼吸急促，手脚发冷，哆嗦成一团，引起詹姆斯的警觉。

男人提起沙发上的外套把基里尔裹成一团拦腰扛起“基里尔，你好像病了。”

“不，我没病，我只是头晕……”基里尔感到天旋地转。

软绵绵地躺在床上，詹姆斯担忧地摸他的头“你好冰。”

眼前一阵发黑的熟悉状况让基里尔攥紧拳头，边捶床边说“我……我低血糖了……”

“怎么办！”詹姆斯慌张地不知该如何是好。

“找糖，我有糖。”基里尔虚弱地闭上眼睛。

“都被我吃了！”詹姆斯的声音快哭了“天啊，我吃光了能救你命的东西。”

嘴唇哆嗦的基里尔听到一阵奔跑的声音，詹姆斯像风般跑出们，懊悔地咬嘴唇，他还没看到加农炮，就要晕了，交往第一天连男朋友的大家伙都没看到，是不是暗示他们黯淡的前途，但即使如此，基里尔也生气，就算最终分手又如何，重点是加农炮离他而去，他隐隐给自己做思想准备，也许加农炮只能当成老古董，摆在博物馆里，没有任何实际用处，这么一想他就难过得晕了……

“你给我喝了什么！”基里尔是被甜水呛醒的。

房东的尖叫以环绕立体声般的效果充斥他的耳膜“那是我家乡的蜂蜜！詹姆斯冲过来找我说你晕了！”

“饶了我吧……”基里尔快哭了。

詹姆斯紧张地握住他的手“对不起，我太粗暴了，可是不捏住你的鼻子，根本没法灌进去。”

基里尔无言以对，睁开眼，看到他的新男友那张帅到窒息的脸呈现放大的效果，一时感慨万千，如果加农炮用不上，他还有自己的大家伙能用。身体还没恢复，基里尔已经满脑子都是詹姆斯挺拔的双腿和漂亮的臀部。

“小可怜，眼泪鼻涕都流出来了，还有口水。”房东做总结。

“我要接吻。”基里尔嘟囔。

詹姆斯像哄孩子般在他额头亲了一下“我去给你弄点吃的。”

总而言之，基里尔的第一次尝试失败了，他安慰自己来日方长，结果却等来一个意料之外的结果，必须提前声明，基里尔和加农炮在一场闹剧之后终于有了亲密接触。


	6. Chapter 6

“最近都没看到你在家给人上网课。”基里尔给吉他琴弦做保养，要知道这些除锈剂、护弦油比基里尔自己在吃上的花销贵多了。

詹姆斯伸出手要碰不敢碰的样子让基里尔笑起来“你不会把它摸坏的。”

“我只见过送去外面保养的。”詹姆斯托着脸看男友轻柔的动作。

“因为我是贫民窟音乐家，只能自己动手。”基里尔说个俏皮话。

詹姆斯想起什么，从衣服口袋里翻出一张卡，放到两人中间“这是我的那部分。”

“什么部分？”

“就是家用，刚才你问我网课的事，其实你不喜欢我在家的那些工作吧。”

基里尔抬头看着詹姆斯的脸，忽然觉得面前的新男友比自己想象的要敏感得多，就故意说“怎么会，是家里地方太小。”

詹姆斯继续说“不管是什么原因，我找到一份钢管舞的教练工作。”

“等等……”基里尔以为自己幻听了“什么工作，你给我说清楚。”

“钢管舞健身教练。”詹姆斯逐一单词地说出来。

可能是詹姆斯的表情纯良又认真，基里尔沉默地思考他们说的究竟是不是一种东西。

“其实和你的瑜伽普拉提有点像，但主要是力量，你知道男人和女人在做钢管舞健身的时候，重点完全不同。”詹姆斯稍作解释。

基里尔的脑袋里还晃动着各种限制级画面，詹姆斯掏出手机“你看，这是他们给我录的。”

十几秒的片段过后，基里尔稍感安心，詹姆斯的衣服都在。

“本来我去应聘健身教练，但老板告诉我他们急需一名教钢管舞的。”

基里尔有点恨自己手慢，吉他弦摘下来，不能很快地完成保养，他按捺不住想要抚摸詹姆斯手臂肌肉的心。

“那么你以前做过？”

詹姆斯摇头“我失忆了，可我觉得不难，尤其我想起了你。”

“我给你什么启发？”越着急就越没法快速完成，基里尔开始跟自己生气。

“你在家练瑜伽，老板给我看了一点，我上手很快，总算能充数，不过可能就是个临时的，老板说我没有相应的教练资格，等她发现更合适的教练，我就不得不离开。”

“她？”基里尔的心跳加快。

詹姆斯点头“她人不错，给我预支了一个月的工资。”

“真好心啊。”基里尔忍不住吐槽。

詹姆斯没听出话外音“尤其她听说我和你的家被毁了，就更爽快了。”

“你提了我？”基里尔顾不得吉他。

“自然，因为我手机壁纸就是你，”詹姆斯献宝般拿出手机给基里尔看“这是趁你早晨没起床时拍的，太阳照在你的脸上，连绒毛都很可爱。”

“慢着，如果我没记错的话，你向我表白那天，我们就住进了地下室……”基里尔认为他抓住事情的重点。

詹姆斯尴尬地缩回手“我……我还是把照片删了吧……”

如果不是宝贵的琴弦在手，基里尔一定要把詹姆斯压在沙发上拼命亲吻，现在他故作高冷地说“没关系，下不为例。”

来自男友的目光一直在身上打转，基里尔没法控制不脸红，詹姆斯小声说“我想接吻。”

基里尔不回答，微微偏了偏头，示意詹姆斯可以凑过来，结果就在男友鼓起勇气从脸颊准备蹭到嘴唇时，手机铃声响起。

“该死的，我该去上班了。”

基里尔没法掩饰失望，进而情绪变得暴躁“你比我想象的越来越忙。”

他知道这么说话没礼貌又是在乱发脾气，放下手里的琴弦，抱住呆站着的詹姆斯“对不起，詹密，我不是在对你发火，是我的问题，我道歉。”

“别着急，基里尔，一切都会好起来的，我知道你想发行唱片的事又被人拒绝了，还是钱的问题对不对，这是我决定答应这份新工作的最大原因。”

基里尔抿紧嘴唇，他不知道詹姆斯从哪儿知道的这件秘密，一时不知该作何反应，因为以前无论和谁说他想出版唱片，都要被不同程度的认为是天方夜谭。

“现在是数字音乐时代，你到底要唱片做什么？”

基里尔小时候与音乐结缘就源于一张爷爷家的黑胶唱片，从此那怀旧似的旋律始终让他放不下，可是做实体唱片需要钱，很多钱，基里尔不是不能住在更好的地方，他有两首歌都卖出去了，但想出唱片没有钱完全做不到。

“你怎么知道的。”基里尔轻声问。

詹姆斯在他的脸上快速留下一吻，调皮地眨眼“是秘密，等我回来一定告诉你。”

“喂，你……你晚饭想吃什么，我做给你。”基里尔试图挽留詹姆斯的脚步。

“你的拿手菜，猫咪拌饭。”詹姆斯系好夹克拉锁，留下一个飞吻走出房间。

基里尔坐在他心爱的吉他旁边想了又想，认为今天就不是一个保养的好时间。

好不容易完成手边的工作，基里尔睡了一个午觉，下午4点多才醒，住在地下室有一点不好就是分不清真实的时间，他连忙爬起来准备晚餐的食材。

为了男友更好的工作，基里尔当然不能做拌饭，詹姆斯吃不惯米饭，他决定出门买一根刚出炉的面包，再煎两块牛排，自己吃点沙拉菜叶就好。

“最近您搬家了吗”

基里尔又向前走了两步，那个声音又响起“基里尔？”

“什么？”基里尔停下步子看着一个戴鸭舌帽的高大男人。

“我就住在你家对面，算得上邻居？”男人和善地说。

基里尔觉得这人有点眼熟“啊，是你。”

“上次街道停电的时候，您就在阁楼外，给大家弹唱，那个夏夜真让人难忘。”

基里尔有些不好意思，老旧街区发生停电是常有的事，偏偏那天太热了，他就干脆从阁楼里翻身到阳台上唱歌解闷，当时有好几个人给他鼓掌，面前的帅哥就是其中之一。

这个男人差不多是基里尔喜欢的那种，如果不是后来没什么见面的机会，也许他们会发展出什么，现在当然完全没可能，基里尔全身心的喜欢他的詹姆斯，旁人休想引起他的更大注意。

他们边聊天边往家走，男人自我介绍叫维克多，是一名工程师，对歌声不断的赞美让基里尔有些飘飘然了。

“您的牛排打算怎么做，最好用肉锤敲打几下。”

这话提醒的非常对，可基里尔不认为家里有肉锤，维克多友善地说“我家里有，如果您方便过来取，然后再还给我的话……”

想到这件工具实在很重要，再加上基里尔希望美食和红酒（家里还有半瓶）能给自己和詹姆斯的关系增加点调味剂，就连忙道谢“我会洗干净还给您。”

若干小时后，当詹姆斯费劲心力跟警察沟通，好不容易调取临街商铺的监控摄像头后，他看到基里尔跟着一个男人消失在对面的公寓时，不禁叫出声。

“那个偷窥男！”

在救回基里尔的这件事上，他的鹦鹉叔叔库玛功不可没，詹姆斯提着红酒回家时，下楼梯前看到金刚鹦鹉大嗓门地叫“救命！救命！”

“怎么了，库玛，你怎么跑出来的，饿了吗？”詹姆斯放下酒，试图安抚情绪激动的库玛。

虽说是鸟，但库玛很聪明，定点排便，所以基里尔一直都不会拴着它，可搬入地下室后，他的情绪有些低沉，就在他们商量怎么解决这个问题的时候，他竟然自己从地下室跑出来了，这实在很神奇。

詹姆斯想揪住它爪子上的铁链，被库玛机灵地闪过，扑棱着翅膀越飞越远，越飞越高，有几根羽毛落到詹姆斯面前，他想这下坏了，如果把鹦鹉叔叔弄丢，基里尔一定不会轻饶他，所以他大步在后面追，看到库玛飞到对面楼的阳台上落下，继续大叫“救命！救命！”

这真奇怪，詹姆斯目测那个阳台正对着以前他们居住的阁楼，而他向基里尔提醒过对面有个男人在偷窥这边，只因为没有确凿证据证明他在偷窥，加上其他一些事情打扰，詹姆斯就没再追究这件事。现在库玛像疯了似的，在阳台上大叫，甚至用头撞玻璃，詹姆斯心底的那点阴影越来越大。

难道基里尔出事了？

可若仅凭库玛的反常行为就断言那家伙有什么不端行为，实在过于异想天开，就在詹姆斯一分钟的犹豫不决后，库玛从天而降，软绵绵地落在临街店铺的遮阳帆布上，詹姆斯下意识地抬头看到人影从阳台上一闪而过。

他好不容易把库玛从帆布上救下来送到宠物医院，医生说它有点脑震荡，翅膀骨折，没有生命危险，只是必须住院观察，詹姆斯留下钱，急匆匆地赶回家，他有种非常不好的感觉。在开门时，詹姆斯非常希望基里尔能像他离开时那样，抱着吉他作曲，或者懒洋洋地躺在床上，说一句“我睡着了”

可是什么都没有，屋里空荡荡的，结合刚才库玛受到的袭击，詹姆斯认为即使要被警察以无理取闹抓进牢房里关一个晚上，也要跟他们讲基里尔可能受到了不法侵害，不过在莫名的潜意识的提醒下，詹姆斯抄起银行卡，取了所有的钱，跑到警察局。

经过一番“讨价还价”，詹姆斯得到查看监控录像的机会，看过之后他捂着胸口想这钱没白花，无比确定地说“警察先生，我的男朋友被这个偷窥男绑架了。”

办公室内的两个警察互相看了一眼，差点笑出声，詹姆斯感到不悦“先生们，我清楚你们的上司的上司是谁，我现在打一个电话就能让你们再也笑不出来。”

警察见惯这种威胁，皮笑肉不笑地说“好啊，您可以试试，我们拭目以待。”

詹姆斯深深地吸气，拿起电话播拨打号码，用一种事后他也不明白自己为什么会说出那些话的口气讲明事情的利害。

“让他们接电话。”

詹姆斯把电话递到将信将疑的警察面前，看着那个高大的男人忽然变得比猫还乖顺，他坐回椅子上，故意翘起一条腿，等着警察接下来的反应。

“马上集合！”

于是他们一行人来到偷窥男维克多的家门口，路上詹姆斯已经从警察处得到关于这家伙的基本信息，无业、打零工、基佬、出入色情场所、曾因性骚扰被关八个月……

“那个，詹姆斯先生，没有搜查令，我们不能进去。”警察在敲门前提醒道。

詹姆斯认为这是鬼扯，有什么事情是他们不敢做的，不过上楼前，詹姆斯用三倍价格从外卖小哥手里买到披萨和他的帽子，他压低鸭舌帽说“你们不行，但我行。”

门打开一条缝，金属链横在中间，维克多满头大汗地探出半张脸问“找谁？”

“您点的披萨，抱歉，堵车。”詹姆斯露出微笑。

维克多愣了一秒，张了张嘴，可能想说我没点，但詹姆斯打开盒子，香气一下子就把维克多吸引了。

“是我的，请塞进来。”

詹姆斯故意为难地说“先生，您还没给钱。”

砰地一声，门关了，就在詹姆斯以为可能露馅的时候，门栓滑动，门再次打开，维克多托着几张纸卢布说“够了……”

不等他说完，詹姆斯一脚便将人带门踹开，闯进屋子，客厅没有，卫生间没有，但味道不对，詹姆斯轻轻地推开卧室的门，看到他的基里尔双手被拷在床架上，金色的头发贴在额头，嘴角淌着血，蓝眼睛中透着惊恐看向来人，他好像受了伤，重点是全身穿着一件情趣性质的女式水手连体裙，大开的衣领下露出淤青，过窄的布料把胸肌挤成夸张的形状，两条裹着黑丝袜的长腿被捆得结实，下身光溜溜的什么都没有，除了疑似勃起的阴茎。

基里尔的神情恍惚，不确定是否被注射药物，在看到詹姆斯的瞬间忽然像来了精神。

“詹敏！上帝啊，我是不是在做梦！”

詹姆斯小心地抚摸他的脸“不，我的基里尔，我来救你。”

基里尔的眼睛里酝酿着愤怒和羞耻的情绪，看到熟悉的人，让他积蓄已久的眼泪终于流下来“那个疯子！快报警，詹敏，小心！”

不等维克多抄起扳手砸向詹姆斯的头，感到脑后生风的他就灵巧地闪过，伸出手给维克多的脸来了重重的一拳，打得男人捂着鼻子坐在地上，被一拥而入的警察抓起来。

“再多打他几下！”基里尔声音沙哑地说。

詹姆斯冲着维克多的裤裆就是一脚“钥匙呢！”

警察劝阻道“塔拉斯先生，您这么做，我们会很难办。”

“那你们说说怎么把我男朋友救下来，他还被锁着！”詹姆斯解不开基里尔腿上的绳子，这变态捆得太结实了。

另一个警察出声“手铐是通用钥匙，我来开。”

结果基里尔的胳膊才刚恢复自由，就蹦跳着下床准备打人，被詹姆斯一把抱住“嘘，基里尔，换我来处理他，现在我需要送你去医院。”

基里尔的眼睛血红，咬牙切齿地说“不行，我必须把他的老二切了才解恨。”

詹姆斯抚摸他后脑的头发，亲了又亲“乖，冷静，你现在觉得哪儿疼，我给你吹吹。”

基里尔看着警察把人带走，才小声嘟囔“全身都疼，詹敏，我要去医院，我，我被他强X了，鬼知道他有没有病。”

詹姆斯亲吻他的鼻梁和嘴唇“好，我们去医院，很快就不疼了。”

“等等，我买的牛排还在他家冰箱里。”基里尔眼泪汪汪地说。

“那些都不重要，你平安就好。”詹姆斯小心地解开基里尔腿上绳子，亲吻膝盖。

基里尔软绵绵地趴在詹姆斯身上“那是我给你买的……”

可能低血糖发作，基里尔失去知觉，詹姆斯准备把人扛下楼，那身怪异的衣服十分碍眼，就用力扯开，剥光所有布料，这时他才发现基里尔的身体前后有不少鞭痕，下体的毛也没有了，詹姆斯扯掉床单把人包得严实，他对留守在门口的警察说“谢谢，如果能好好招待那个变态，我会更感谢你们。”

詹姆斯从家里带来基里尔的衣服回到医院，护士已经帮他做过基本包扎和清洁，医生看到詹姆斯来了说“他没什么事，都是皮外伤。”

“可他昏迷了。”詹姆斯看着病床上面色苍白的基里尔心疼地说。

“是低血糖引起的，刚才他自己说的，另外可能有些头晕恶心，是迷幻剂引发的后遗症，剂量控制的不好，年轻人，下次不要玩的太嗨。”

等医生走后，詹姆斯才哭笑不得地意识到被怀疑是自己和基里尔玩情趣游戏造成的不良结果，他懒得和外人解释什么，安静地守在男友身边，詹姆斯想也许能把库玛接来和他们在一起。

“我不喜欢医院。”基里尔坐在病床上嘟囔。

“谁能喜欢。”詹姆斯喂他吃面包。

“我是说住院很贵！”基里尔饿坏了，输液没法补偿饿扁的胃。

“人最重要，钱以后再赚。”詹姆斯看他的眼睛不安地转动“你要去卫生间吗？”

基里尔尴尬地点头“我自己去。”

“我扶你。”

结果詹姆斯被关在外面，基里尔喘着粗气慢吞吞地出来继续抱怨“还是单人间，更贵了，我要出院。”

“亲爱的，如果医生同意，我当然举双手赞成。”詹姆斯搂住他的腰，在脸上蹭来蹭去，嘴唇试图亲吻。

“停下！”

基里尔的反应让詹姆斯连忙放开手，他认为自己的行为可能引发对方不快的联想，但基里尔说“我们不能接吻。”

詹姆斯可怜兮兮地等着后面的话，基里尔爬上床，局促不安地说“检查报告还没出。”

“有什么关系？”

基里尔生气“关系大着呢，谁知道那变态有没有病，会不会感染我，而我再传染给你。”

詹姆斯坚定坐在床边，给了基里尔一个回味无穷又安抚意味十足的深吻“接吻没问题。”

“天啊，詹敏，我现在越来越后怕，真的，我只想借肉锤，他见我没喝饮料就对我喷辣椒水，然后还有什么，总之我晕了。”基里尔缩成一团心有余悸地说。

把人搂在怀里，詹姆斯继续吻他金色的发梢“别想了，都过去了。”

‘’可是警察怎么来的？我有个朋友的男朋友失踪以后，报案后好几个月警察才老实干活，这次这么那么快？”

“呃……”老实说，詹姆斯认为自己的记忆恢复了一部分，但更多的信息还是碎片化的，他决定在自己都没搞清楚之前，先不让基里尔分担这份烦恼，毕竟他已经够可怜了“我想有钱能使鬼推磨？”

基里尔惊讶地看着詹姆斯，声音颤抖说“咱们的钱……都……没了？”

“准确的说是我的钱，这段时间所有的钱。”詹姆斯认为这个理由最能让对方接受。

“我要出院！”

詹姆斯当然不愿意在这件事上让步，可连医生都建议可以出院时，他才不得不接受，在回家的出租车上，基里尔虚弱地枕着詹姆斯的肩膀说“库玛要饿肚子了。”

“有一件事我还没说……”

在詹姆斯把库玛的“丰功伟绩”详细说清后，基里尔握住他的手“等我好一点，就去看看他。”

“我以为你连它也要接回家。”詹姆斯开玩笑。

基里尔生气地抬头“那是库玛啊，怎么能像我一样，它刚来的时候为了省钱，我喂过他一点不好的食物，结果拉肚子差点死掉，我对他真差劲，他还愿意救我。”

“你不要再自责了，据我观察，他吃得不错，还有美女护士陪着，就别担心了吧。”

基里尔深深地叹气，整张脸皱成一团，即使回到家，午睡当中都能惊醒，看到詹姆斯坐在不远地地方看杂志才安心地躺回去，这种焦虑的情绪持续了三天就让詹姆斯决定带他去看心理医生。

“我不去，比起去心理诊所，我更想知道那个变态到底怎么样了，是否需要我作证？我能给自己当律师吗？”基里尔追问不停。

詹姆斯说“我会帮你打听的，目前还没到那个阶段，我想恢复身体是你现在最需要解决的事。”

基里尔何尝不懂这个道理，医生说的没错，他只是受到惊吓加皮肉伤，老实说，那个变态比他矮了半头，如果不是突然袭击，基里尔自信能把那家伙打倒在地，他虽然看起来瘦，但有练过巴西体术，要知道住在比较穷的街区，没点技能傍身，简直羊入虎口，可能是詹姆斯的入住让他失去某些警惕。

“我去洗澡。”詹姆斯当着基里尔的面，脱光衣服，背对着走进浴室。

基里尔看着那副线条优美肌肉扎实，尤其有个漂亮屁股的身体，已经确定不能把詹姆斯扑倒了，毕竟他不能像那个变态零号基佬，想到这里他更难过了，如果可能的话，他现在就想被詹姆斯紧紧抱住，奉献自己的整个身体，但体检报告阻碍了这一切，短时间内他既不能得到詹姆斯的屁股，也不能让詹姆斯干自己的屁股，他决定还是躺下再睡一觉。

浴室里的詹姆斯困惑地想，难道这招不管用吗。


	7. Chapter 7

在家休息三天后，勤劳的基里尔就回去上班了，由于他不是每天在酒吧报道，所以只请了一次病假，即使如此也让酒吧老板娘十分惊讶，詹姆斯回家时跟他复述当时的场景。

“基里尔身体一直很好，从不请假，甚至我想出门度假休息，还能拜托那孩子帮我看店。”老板娘说。

“他发烧了，嗯，没有热水，洗了冷水澡。”詹姆斯采用男友教他的“谎话”。

“这就更罕见了，我记得以前他和人打赌，跳冰洞都没输呢，还赢了五千卢布。”

“这……”詹姆斯想，基里尔为了赚钱也太拼了。

“不过你是他男朋友？”老板娘的眼睛上瞧下看，仿佛在估价“真的是男朋友？”

“如假包换。”詹姆斯拍着胸膛说。

“你回去和小基里尔商量下，算我一个怎么样，我很喜欢他，你看起来也不错。”老板娘抛媚眼调情。

“饶了我吧。”詹姆斯知道老板娘不过在开玩笑，但他回家没有转述这段话，而是换成了。

“她说我们两个很相配！”詹姆斯底气不足地说。

基里尔扬起右手的叉子，摆出一副少来的表情“她只会问我们要不要玩3P。”

“你怎么知道！”詹姆斯坐在他旁边惊讶地怪叫。

“因为你都不会说谎。”基里尔伸手去捏他的脸，像在揩油，于是詹姆斯的脸红了。

一周后，在家的基里尔接到詹姆斯的电话，问他晚餐到XX街来，俄罗斯人的神经立刻警长起来，连音调都变了“你是不是被人碰瓷？有人讹诈你对不对？”

电话那边的詹姆斯哭笑不得“我要请你吃饭啦，顺便看看演出。”

“先告诉我，票能不能退。”基里尔嘟囔，却开始换衣服。

“别人送我的，他临时有事，票不可以退也不能转卖。”詹姆斯提前堵住基里尔的所有问题。

“哼，我不是吝啬鬼，白送的为什么不看，顺便还能学习优秀乐队的长处。”

但坐在光线昏暗的餐厅里，基里尔眨巴着眼睛好奇地看四周，低声问詹姆斯“我刚才看到一块小牛排就要上千，他们为什么不去抢钱？”

“因为环境至上，再说请乐队不要钱吗？”詹姆斯把餐巾布给他弄好。

他们的餐桌非常靠近表演的舞台，舒缓的音乐响起时，演出正式开始，詹姆斯发现在一小时的时间里，基里尔差不多什么都没吃，专注地望着舞台上的乐队，低沉磁性的声线如美酒般醇厚令人陶醉，加上诉说着思念的歌词与忧伤的旋律，让詹姆斯一个听不懂音乐的人都觉得直击心灵，至于他的男朋友，已经用餐巾布擦眼泪了。

“我让他们再上一道牛排吧……”詹姆斯想说冷掉的没法吃。

基里尔才好像回魂般从迷醉的状态苏醒，拿起面包开始蘸着碟子上的酱汁往嘴里塞“不用。”

“挺好听的。”詹姆斯很怕冷场，因为基里尔刚遭受过不幸，所以他就专门挑有乐队演出的时候来吃饭，希望能让基里尔的身心都得到放松，结果好像适得其反。

基里尔含混地点头，这反应让詹姆斯更加不安，他希望基里尔能开心，就鬼使神差地说“一会儿去看脱衣舞表演吧。”

反应了好几秒的基里尔抬头盯着詹姆斯看了一阵，把后者看到发毛。

“就是泡吧，喝点酒什么的。”詹姆斯解释。

“除非你告诉我入场券也是朋友或者同事送的。”基里尔擦干净嘴边的酱汁，指出重点。

詹姆斯一时语塞，基里尔看出了这顿饭是自己花钱，还是坚持吃完，这说明在钱和自己付出的真心之间，基里尔更在乎后者，或者说其实基里尔早就看出来了，只是不想辜负一番好意。

“走吧，反正我也好久没看过了。”基里尔拍拍詹姆斯的肩膀。

他们没打车，而是坐地铁从上城区跑到下城区，就为了喝酒看脱衣舞，路上基里尔看起来心事重重，眉头始终皱成一条线，怎么看都没有去看软色情时一个男人应有的亢奋和期待，这让詹姆斯担心不已。

“亲爱的，趁我们还没到，换另一条地铁回家吧。”詹姆斯扯了扯他的袖口。

“啊？”基里尔恍惚地抬头“你说什么？”

詹姆斯叹气，最近基里尔偶尔看起来在发呆，以往的精力充沛和百折不挠，好像一下子都消失了，想到这一定是后遗症，詹姆斯就想带他去看心理医生，但基里尔死活不配合，总不能把人打晕扛过去。

到达目的街区，基里尔对詹姆斯选了一家价格最贵的店毫不在意，坐在小桌边，叫了一杯伏特加，竟然连冰都不加，让身旁的詹姆斯如坐针毡。

“能告诉到底怎么了吗？”詹姆斯小心地问。

一杯酒下肚，基里尔忽然问“脱衣舞表演呢？”

詹姆斯指了指他们身边不远的一根软木杆“在上面。”

“什么？！”基里尔顺势抬起头，果然看到上面有一个只穿着内裤的男人在软木杆上做各种高难度动作。

“我没见过这种……很像马戏团……”基里尔感叹，别说是他，就连詹姆斯搜索记忆库，也没想起以前自己是不是见过类似的。

那个男人借着软木弯曲的弧度，身体下垂，镇定自若地与地面上不同的人调情，客人们非常满意这种新鲜的玩法，纷纷掏钱放在侍应生的托盘里。

“我觉得，他跟你是同行吧。”基里尔嘟囔。

“呃，我和他绝对不一样，”詹姆斯认为他必须为自己的清白做辩解“真的，这种是色情服务，而我在帮人们塑形和解压，再说我已经不准备继续做了。”

“你是不是准备离开了？”好半天基里尔冒出的这句话把詹姆斯吓了一跳。

“出了什么事？”詹姆斯抚摸毛茸茸的脑袋，他不确定现在基里尔对亲密接触是否有抵触心理，所以这段时间除了那次接吻外，他们之间只有牵手。

“体检报告出来了，我取了我们两个的。”基里尔的声音听起来泛着苦涩。

詹姆斯感到脊背发凉，莫非那变态真的有什么奇怪的病，他本来想找个好律师，让那家伙坐十几年牢，现在看也许给他安排终身监禁才是最好的。

基里尔抬起头虚弱的笑，和灯光下因为酒精而染上的红晕相互叠加，产生某种病态美，詹姆斯为自己不合时宜的口干舌燥感到羞耻，但这不是重点，他需要说点什么，赶在基里尔之前。

他抓住基里尔的手贴在胸口，坚定说“不管什么结果，我都不会改变和你在一起的决心，其实从我缠上你后，看你好好的生活被我搞的乱七八糟，彩票没中奖、房子塌了，还有……你的压力太大了，总之可能我才是给你带来灾祸的人，听我说完，别拦着我……”

基里尔艰难地咽掉酒精，听着詹姆斯的情话，他的脸变得越来越红。

“所以如果你想甩开我，那是另一种结果，但是指望我主动离开，恐怕不行，所以无论怎样，我都不想分开，你懂我的意思吗？”

一口气说出这段话让詹姆斯的情绪也跟着激动万分，基里尔听完没回答，把剩下的伏特加全喝光，才开口说“结果是……按照我们现在的生活规律，活个七老八十没什么问题。”

呼……詹姆斯长出一口气，擦掉头顶的汗，他现在热极了，连衣服都贴在身上，可他又很快乐，找侍应生添一杯伏特加，可开瓶的酒送上来才发现那人听错了，上了整整一瓶。

“我猜他是故意的！”基里尔嘴上抱怨，伸手就拿起酒瓶，吨吨吨地喝掉一大口。

“给我留点，亲爱的。”

抢不过他的詹姆斯只好再点一瓶，这次他的意思表达的很清晰，一瓶，不是一杯，也不要冰桶。

“可你刚才为什么不开心呢，要知道，你不高兴，我也难受，非常难受。”詹姆斯抓住基里尔的手放在腿上来回搓揉。

“因为我发现我没有他们唱的好听。”基里尔委屈地哭起来，声音越来越大。

“这有什么，人家是专业的。”詹姆斯呵呵笑他的男友，像个可爱的小傻瓜。

“错！我就是专业的！”基里尔生气地抱起酒瓶又灌了两口“我没法骗自己比他们好，我不是聋子，别人也不是。”

詹姆斯干脆把人抱在怀里，用脸蹭他的脖子“但你能出唱片，肯定能出，我保证。”

“哈，你在安慰我，经纪人打电话慰问，还说让我这段时间思考下继续走歌手这条路的可能性，听听这叫什么话，亏得我还给他赚过钱，他给我的合同比给别人的都苛刻，我抱怨过吗？生气过吗？更没有跳槽离开他。”

詹姆斯亲吻他的脸，他想说如果不是这样，可能经纪人都不想和他签约，话到嘴边他决定不要挑衅，更不能破坏现在的好气氛。

“还有你！乱花钱，我准备向你讨要房租和水电费了，不然继续这样下去，你会把辛苦赚来的钱都花光。”基里尔嘟囔。

“好，我们把钱都存起来，下次我想花钱一定跟你报备。”詹姆斯认为至少今天的钱很花的很值。

“詹姆斯……”忽然基里尔拉开他们的距离，泪汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着他，让詹姆斯不知所措，就好像五脏六腑全被他搅乱般疼痛。

“想哭就哭吧，基里尔，虽然你坚强的像块石头，可是对着我的话，没关系，这不代表你软弱。”詹姆斯温柔地帮他擦眼泪。

“我好难受啊……”基里尔在接下来的一分多钟里反复这句话。

詹姆斯看到那瓶伏特加快要被他喝完了，就拍拍肩膀问“是不是想吐？我带你去。”

基里尔孩子气似的摇头，把脸贴在詹姆斯的胸膛上，蹭来蹭去，双手也不老实地按揉挤压，发出叹息。

“都是我的……我谁都不给……”基里尔念叨着。

詹姆斯头疼，他已经处于要胡搞的边缘了，被基里尔这么一通乱摸，谁还能忍得住，他只好重拾话题，捏住他的下巴，低头亲吻“到底哪儿难受。”

“长毛了，好难受。”基里尔凑过去继续吻詹姆斯的胸肌，说着不明所以的话。

虽然酒精迟钝了詹姆斯的大脑，但在这方面却好像灵敏异常，他立刻就明白基里尔被变态弄掉毛的地方长出了一层毛茬，詹姆斯依稀记得自己剃光头后，头发刚长出来时的感觉，那滋味确实挺难受，何况基里尔“受难”的地方还很特殊。

“我帮你……”詹姆斯舔他的脸。

基里尔开始犯困，半个人挂在詹姆斯身上，嘟囔着听不懂的话，好半天才说“快帮我，我不要难受。”

这是基里尔起床后能想到，在前一晚的最后的记忆，现在他头疼地直起身，两条腿在被子下伸展，有哪里不对劲，为什么下身光溜溜的。

“FUXK”基里尔以为他被哪个流氓趁酒醉偷袭，真是那样的话，他一定找酒吧调监控，拿刀砍死那家伙。

撩开被子，基里尔发现身上没有任何痕迹，这更奇怪，难道是自己自愿和对方发生关系的，饶了他吧，除非是詹姆斯，否则谁也别想让他献出屁股，终于他找到了不同。

刚长出的毛没有了。

这时詹姆斯穿着背心和拳击短裤，从卫生间走出来，开心地问“亲爱的，这下你不难受了吧？”

枕头准确地砸中詹姆斯的脸。


	8. Chapter 8

“请不要打扰我工作。”基里尔下地铁后严肃地说。

詹姆斯做出投降的手势“绝对不会。”

“但为什么你要来酒吧听我唱歌，在家里让我唱什么都行。”基里尔皱眉，他不是不喜欢詹姆斯来店里，只是要花钱，而最近流年不利，他们损失了不少钱。

“因为我就是想在酒吧听你唱歌啊。”詹姆斯小声地说。

看着高大强壮的男友像只猫咪般撒娇，基里尔觉得人生圆满了，他拥有面前帅哥的所有权，尽管还没有行使他的使用权，但现在基里尔不着急了，甚至展望生活就该这么一直过下去。

“走吧，”基里尔想起什么猛地转身，碰到詹姆斯的脸“好疼。”

“怎么样？”詹姆斯捂着鼻子。

“忘了说，别点酒，老板娘会兑水。”基里尔小声地说。

“啤酒可以吗？”詹姆斯问。

基里尔神秘兮兮地打开背包拉链，里面放了几听啤酒“你点这个牌子，我会帮你免费。”

詹姆斯为基里尔精打细算的生活好笑又心疼，看着男友瘦削的背影，觉得事到如今该找个什么机会向他道出没必要如此节俭。

前天早晨，詹姆斯是在基里尔的怀里醒的，被男友像八爪鱼般搂抱是件甜蜜又幸福的事，他小心地转身，手指描摹基里尔淡色的眉骨和挺拔的鼻梁，尽管他睡得正香，没法近距离观察那双淡蓝色眼睛，可詹姆斯清楚那双眼睛像有魔力，深深地吸引着他，更别说在詹姆斯看来，基里尔有颗柔软善良还有点敏感的心脏。

忽然记忆像涓涓细流慢慢填充詹姆斯的大脑，首先他想起自己姓塔拉斯，就是那个塔拉斯家族中的一员，接着是他在XX银行有一张银行卡可以刷上百万卢布，最后是他有未婚妻，尤其最后一件，让他恨不得花钱雇人再给自己砸回快乐的失忆状态。

就在这时，基里尔睁开眼，眨巴几下后，望向詹姆斯，探过身在他的嘴唇留下一吻“早安。”

詹姆斯猛地扣住基里尔的后脑，尝试把舌头伸进去，基里尔睁大眼睛，一时没明白现在是什么情况，可他反应了一秒就热情地回应詹姆斯那个心怀忐忑的吻，唇齿交缠间，他没法控制自己的手不摸加农炮。

“基里尔，你硬了吗？”詹姆斯声音嘶哑，大半血液流到身体中心。

“上帝啊，别管我，我想舔你。”基里尔激动得手忙脚乱。

詹姆斯掀开被子跳下床，捂着内裤往卫生间跑，基里尔不知所措地躺在床上，直到听见淋浴的声音，再之后詹姆斯头发湿淋淋地重新出现。

“我以为我们到现在还没做，是人间奇迹。”基里尔不高兴起来，但也没忘露出两条修长白皙的长腿，至少让他在努力诱惑一下。

“听我说，我绝对想和你做点什么，”这是詹姆斯的真心话，前提是刚才他没想起什么，可除了那几件事，别的暂时还没有头绪，只好垂头丧气地说“只是现在还不是时候。”

基里尔眯起眼睛，分辨詹姆斯是否说谎，最后撇嘴，伸出手“抱抱总可以吧！”

其实詹姆斯想说互相弄个手活儿完全没问题，但基里尔开始怀疑他了，詹姆斯感到不安和惶恐，关于他想不起的身世，基里尔曾半开玩笑地说给编一段英国留学的经历，再到艺术学院进修，他们在录音棚认识，詹姆斯没明白编这些的意义，基里尔却不好意思地说，准备今年圣诞节带他回伏尔加格勒老家给家人看。

现在詹姆斯真希望如基里尔所言他是个不得志的小演员，与同样事业不顺的小歌手窝在莫斯科的地下室里为明天打拼，可他连碰那张银行卡都不行，那样绝对会被人立刻发现，到现在都没人发现他简直是奇迹，虽说不明白原因，但詹姆斯就是这么认为。

抱着这样一种心情，詹姆斯决定尽量与基里尔待在一起，哪怕会被男友认为有控制欲倾向，说不定哪天他就要暂时跟基里尔分开。

坐在酒吧后台，其实是仓库兼厨房，里面是冰库，基里尔每次就在这种混合着复杂味道的地方，尽量把自己打扮的光鲜亮丽，以最好的状态做每一次演出，詹姆斯的进入让这里变得更小了。

老板娘看到他们来了，也钻进来，手不停地拍打詹姆斯的胸肌，赞美基里尔眼光好。

“只要你别再揩油。”基里尔抬头看他们一眼，继续调音。

“啊，对了，你的经纪人来电话说会过来。”

基里尔喜出望外“他怎么不直接联系我？”

“那就不知道了。”

老板娘出去后，基里尔兴奋地抱着吉他转来转去，对詹姆斯说“我有预感，是好事！”

詹姆斯使劲点头“苦尽甘来！”

在开场前，经纪人找到基里尔说“我今天带来一位大老板，如果他能看上你，没准能出唱片，真正的唱片。”

基里尔笑得合不拢嘴“你为什么不早通知我，我应该做个造型，再练习几天。”

“我当然想给你打电话，但是你欠费了！”经纪人说。

“别说那些，人什么时候来？”基里尔变得紧张“顺便，詹敏，把你电话给他，再找不到人，可以打给他。”

“这位是？”经纪人抬了抬眼镜。

“我男朋友。”基里尔自豪地说“你们聊，我该上台了。”

经纪人仔细观察詹姆斯的脸，让后者变得不自在“我见过您吗？”

“不，没有。”詹姆斯果断拒绝。

“喂，詹姆斯，果然是你！你这段时间死哪儿去了！”

詹姆斯后悔今天不该跟基里尔出门，他没法装不认识面前这人。

“嗨，我还活着。”詹姆斯勉强打招呼。


	9. Chapter 9

面对朋友一阵噼里啪啦的问话，詹姆斯低头抱着玻璃杯不知道该回答什么，倒不是记忆没恢复，而是他想起来的过多了。詹姆斯趁那位损友去卫生间的功夫，拉着经纪人问“你跟他怎么认识的？”

“朋友介绍的，说想找个音乐新鲜人，包装一下，重点是笑容甜美，长相可爱。”经纪人回答。

这正是詹姆斯怕的地方，这位损友的名声向来狼藉，说他是搞音乐的，早年确实包装过一些歌手出道，颇有些名声，后来就变成了专挑漂亮的下手，以给对方出唱片为名，弄出些潜规则，至于最后能不能真的出道大卖，就完全说不好了。

“我觉得基里尔长得不符合要求。”詹姆斯违心地说。

经纪人笑“我觉得他对咱们基里尔有兴趣啊，一直盯着看，我叫其他人来看基里尔唱歌，听不到一首就没兴趣了。”

詹姆斯已经想拽着他的脖颈问你到底知不知道那家伙的底细啊，就这么乱给基里尔介绍资源，万一基里尔当真了怎么办。

“我听说你们内部有些规矩什么的。”詹姆斯尽量说得不露骨。

经纪人惊讶“我怎么会做那种事，XX是个能说得上话的大佬，在业内颇有人脉，如果能受到他的推荐，基里尔保准能有一番作为。”

詹姆斯转头翻个白眼，如此看来基里尔跟这位经纪人还真是“天生一对”，既然指望不上他，只好看自己的了。

朋友回来后，看到詹姆斯望着舞台上的基里尔，小声说“你跟他是什么关系？”

詹姆斯想了想“我男朋友啊。”

“什么？”对方难掩失落，又兴奋起来“可你女朋友怎么办，等等，你在脚踩两条船是不是？”

詹姆斯难受地抓头发，如今这种情况该怎么解释呢，连他自己都觉得状况混乱，于是暧昧地低头继续喝水，让对方坐实了猜测。

“只是玩玩，不要紧，对不对？”

“你先告诉我，他有没有出专辑的实力？”詹姆斯希望能得到专业人士的解答。

“该怎么说呢，有钱就可以，非常简单。”

这位朋友不愧是音乐圈里的大佬，轻松就点破最关键的问题，继续说道“要知道，现在的设备那么发达，随便什么人唱歌都能修音，想做出什么效果，就看风格和修音的人能力够不够了，当然，钱是最重要的。”

“那要多少钱？”詹姆斯好奇。

那人报了一个数，詹姆斯心中盘算，恰好是他那张银行卡里能动用的数目，可是如此一来，他是非要被人发现不可，而且最关键的还要向基里尔坦白自己的身世。

“你愿意给他出唱片吗？”詹姆斯望着舞台上卖力唱歌笑容灿烂的基里尔。

“哥们，只是零花钱而已，你怎么不包装小男友，再说他跟着你有什么得不到的。”

这话听起来真刺耳，詹姆斯却也不想跟这种人承认他跟基里尔是纯洁的、不掺和利益的感情。

中场休息，基里尔飞快地跑到他们身边，詹姆斯神情复杂地看着身边的朋友向基里尔说出一大串专有名词，而他的男友露出那种面试时才有的表情，看得出他很紧张。

“我还有两首歌，您不听了吗？”基里尔接过名片追问。

“甜心，等我电话，咱们可以在我的音乐室里聊。”

随后这家伙又望了詹姆斯一眼，就离开酒吧，于是经纪人给基里尔鼓励几句后也离开了。

“呼……”基里尔长长地呼气，拉过詹姆斯的手捂在胸口上“你摸摸，我快休克了。”

詹姆斯心疼地说“你相信那家伙吗？”

基里尔怪异地看着他“好吧，我知道你不是搞音乐的，不清楚他的能量，但是有几首歌你知道的吧，全是他推的。”

詹姆斯心中叹气，是啊，他还把那些人都睡了。

之后詹姆斯没说话，也老实地什么都没点，还去后厨打包了不少吃的（今天老板娘说给基里尔提前庆祝专辑大卖），他们前后走出酒吧的后门，基里尔终于开口问“你今天怎么了？”

“没……没什么，下次我还是不来酒吧打扰你上班了。”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

基里尔站在他面前，小声地说“不是这件事，你是不是觉得如果我签约成功，专辑大卖，就会甩了你？”

詹姆斯为他的自信差点鼓掌了“才没有，现在你没什么钱都愿意养我。”

基里尔笑着掐他的脸“那当然，如果我赚了钱，会养你一辈子。”

詹姆斯拉近彼此间的距离，抱住基里尔腰说“这是一种承诺吗？”

基里尔亲他的鼻尖“当然，你那么可爱，身材还好。”

“我真不想离开你。”詹姆斯发自肺腑地说。

基里尔疑惑道“你想起什么了吗？还是亡命天涯的逃犯吗？”

詹姆斯一副被打败的样子“收起你丰富的联想力吧，不过真是那样的话，你可以定期去探监。”

“算了吧，那时候我保准甩了你。”基里尔几乎是用拧的，让詹姆斯疼得歪嘴求饶。

接下来的一段时间里，詹姆斯不定期地到不同银行ATM机取款，每次他只取很小的一笔，同时还会做好伪装工作，甚至有几次穿上女装，差点被人误会是变态。这么做的原因是他尽力延长被家族追查到的时间。

基里尔和那位音乐大佬的联系也越发频繁，听着他们的谈话，詹姆斯想幸亏上次叮嘱过不要提自己的事，美其名曰是情趣，不然基里尔老早就知道詹姆斯的真实身份了。说真的，被了解到是小事，詹姆斯家里的那些纷繁如麻的事才是让他头疼的，每次回忆起一点，他都恨不得用脑袋撞墙，为何要记起这些事。

记忆恢复得越快，詹姆斯就越觉得要把钱的事情搞定，他打算把钱给到朋友手里，给基里尔出专辑，然后扯谎说工作上的缘故需要出差，有一个月的时间，应该能把家里的事情暂时安抚住，这样再回到基里尔身边，慢慢向他渗透真实的自己。

可惜天不遂人愿，就在詹姆斯的钱取得差不多的时候，基里尔气呼呼地踹门进屋，把他吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯看到基里尔脸色铁青。

原来那家伙终于露出本性，看到基里尔越来越崇拜的眼神，一时兴起就提出周末到他别墅来试唱，结果基里尔到了那儿，不仅没看到什么与音乐相关的乐器和音乐室，反而发现里面男男女女一大堆，胡乱抱在一起，这下就全都明白了。

“我才不可能为了专辑就出卖自己，”基里尔接过詹姆斯递来的苹果狠狠地啃“我现在就挺好。”

詹姆斯打趣“上次你给女性同胞们的唱歌视频，差点露点。”

“这怎么能一样。”基里尔解释“那是做着玩，又不是真的……”

詹姆斯连忙道歉“我知道，我知道。”

“唉，我真的抱了很大希望啊，”基里尔咬了咬嘴唇“结果还是这样……”

“你是说这种情况？”詹姆斯疑惑。

“这里面乱七八糟的事情多着呢，就是在酒吧里，都可能碰到奇怪的人。”基里尔苦恼。

“因为你太可爱了。”詹姆斯凑过去索吻。

基里尔噘嘴亲了他几下继续说“老实说，我真的怕自己同意。”

詹姆斯搂着他的肩膀说“别难过，亲爱的，你很快能出专辑的，我保证。”

基里尔不说话，倚在詹姆斯身上，转动手指“我最近想回家啊，要不要一起去。”

“我？我真的能一起去？”詹姆斯惶恐不安地说。

“有什么不可以，他们也不是没见过你……”基里尔小声地说“我有照片。”

詹姆斯笑着说“既然如此的话，当然越快越好！”

基里尔又高兴起来“所以去他X的音乐人和唱片吧，在回家前，我们一定要睡一次！不然名不正言不顺！”

“你觉得一次够吗？”詹姆斯抱住他的腰，使劲掐。

现在他们之间的气氛非常好，基里尔被詹姆斯按在床上，右腿圈住男友的腰，衣服凌乱，面红耳赤，眼神迷离，胸口被詹姆斯亲出好几个吻痕，嘴里边难耐地呻吟边指挥“就在柜子里，下面那个抽屉……”

詹姆斯的电话响了，一种预感让他全身打个寒颤，他拿起手机看了一眼，在基里尔的不满中回给对方一句“好，我知道了。”

“怎么了？”基里尔抱住他的肩膀。

“我……有点事，很快回来。”詹姆斯拍拍他乱糟糟的金发。

生气的基里尔用枕头砸他的脸“在我数到1之前，快去快回。”

詹姆斯扣住基里尔的头，给他一个令人印象深刻的吻，然后就大踏步地推门出去，他没忘记带上手机。

在走出大门前给那个朋友电话“给基里尔出唱片……你不要讲话，听我说，钱算我的，给他最好的，就这样，其他的你或者随便什么人敢碰他一个指头，我保证打死你们。”

门口几个人看到詹姆斯出现时，微微垂下视线。

“少爷。”

“走吧。”

詹姆斯失踪了。

就像那个雪后的夜晚从天而降般，现在詹姆斯消失的无影无踪，以至于基里尔躺在床上睡不着的时候想，詹姆斯可能不是人类。

先前给他办理的无记名电话当然无人接通，想起自己那次被抓，幸亏有街边商铺的摄像头，这次基里尔也想到那个，被值班的警察打趣“你们两个互相失踪是情趣吗？”

基里尔强压怒火“他还欠我钱呢！”

于是得到一个“你真可怜”的眼神，站在警察的角度，认为基里尔被色迷了眼，才花钱养一个会跑路的小白脸，但基里尔懒得解释，他需要尽快找到詹姆斯。

偏偏摄像头坏掉了，什么都没拍到，基里尔真想伸手让警察把刚才贿赂用的钱还给自己。

“他还没回来吗？”老板娘满脸同情地说。

对于这种表情，基里尔最近看多了，垂头丧气地坐在吧台前吃三明治摇头不语。

“是不是你的技术太差，把人吓得跑路。”

基里尔愤怒地抬头“我没干他屁股！”

“冷静点，”老板娘努力擦掉被喷得满脸的面包渣“那就是你的技术太差，我不介意帮你提高一下。”

基里尔不能说他们一次床都没上过，这太丢脸了，老板娘抚摸他的脸安慰道“可能他就是那种在一个地方呆烦了，就会默默离开的人，我以前有个男朋友就是这样。”

随着时间的流逝，基里尔想不承认这种可能性都难，最早他认为也许詹姆斯被绑架了，就一天24小时的握紧手机，生怕劫匪打来电话没及时接听，让詹姆斯可能遭受一顿毒打，同时计算存折上的钱，那是他打算自己出唱片的钱，只要能把人救回来，钱可以再赚。

“你看，他说自己叫詹姆斯，谁都知道这名字烂大街了，没准就是忽悠你的。”老板娘继续补充。

基里尔深深地叹气，上周他接到经纪人的电话，说出唱片的事有希望了，那个音乐人决定召基里尔录一份demo，在网络上推一推，如果效果不错，考虑在itunes上发单曲。

“我不要，谁知道他安的什么心。”基里尔断然拒绝。

“上次就是陪人家吃饭嘛，你的警惕心太强了，再说有我在身边把关。”经纪人劝道。

“少来，都快把手伸进我的内裤里了，还埋怨我警惕心太强？”基里尔生气地说。

“真的？上帝，唉，要我说，也不算太幻灭啊，相关传闻一直都有，我以为他只喜欢姑娘，可能你比较可爱。”

现在占据大脑的还是那天分开时的场景，胸口发闷，如鲠在喉，那天为了与詹姆斯第一次进行的更顺利，基里尔在卫生间做了两次清洁，又拿出大号按摩棒沾上润滑油在屁股里开发，快要被震动到高潮，人也没回来，基里尔只好边骂边自己动手，想着等人回来一定不能轻饶他。

“喂，是我。”基里尔拿起橄榄放在嘴里，来电显示是经纪人。

“出歌的事你考虑的怎么样？”

“不出不出！”基里尔生气地说“我再也不跟他有什么联系。”

“可是咱们的合同怎么办，你还欠我一首歌呢。”经纪人问。

基里尔皱眉“你怎么也想趁火打劫，我现在没心情。”

“亲爱的基里尔，你该现在试试写一首，没准真的能行。”

挂断电话，基里尔吐掉橄榄核，趴在吧台上揪玫瑰花，身边坐下一名帅哥搭讪道“一个人？”

一个小时后，基里尔从小旅馆的床上爬起来，看都不看刚被他干到哭出声的帅哥，那家伙恋恋不舍地抓住基里尔的手“我还能见到你吗？”

刚才进入到对方身体时，基里尔就后悔了，有种背叛詹姆斯的悔恨，谁都比不上那个有点呆的前男友（他必须承认现实了），即使他们一次床都没上过，期间还让基里尔从钱到身体损失颇多，可基里尔全不在乎，即使有一天詹姆斯回来，当面说他就是陪基里尔玩了几个月的过家家，基里尔也保证不打死他。

新年后，基里尔在家没停留多久就回到莫斯科，詹姆斯在家等着他的幻想再一次落空，他就怎么也睡不着，库玛从宠物店接回来后精神也不好，晚上基里尔吃不下饭，拎着库玛上楼到他们住了很久的阁楼，一人一鸟坐在阳台上。

基里尔把啤酒给库玛倒了点，这只鹦鹉挺喜欢喝酒，醉了也不吵闹，凑过来倚在基里尔身边，呼哧着喘气，嘴巴一张一合，基里尔拿出花生塞进它的嘴。

“我们还是搬回来吧？你说呢，库玛。”

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯。”库玛挥动翅膀叫着。

“他走啦，不回来了。”基里尔喝掉一大口啤酒说。

“回家，詹姆斯回家。”库玛大叫。

基里尔抱起它使劲亲“你该洗澡了。”

“詹姆斯洗澡。”库玛回答。

基里尔从阁楼里找到纸和笔，在睡着库玛的陪伴下写下一首歌词，酒精令他觉得全身的血液上涌，手脚不灵活但脑子转得极快，有什么旋律在他脑子里转得越来越清晰，凭借本能记录下来那些音符，他写得飞快，生怕有什么会被忘记，慢慢地他睡着了。

第二天，基里尔是被库玛戳醒的，他扶着额头从地上爬起来，左手抓着几张纸，仔细观看是一首写得潦草的歌，兴奋与激动让他连库玛都顾不上（它能自己飞回来），就往楼下跑，吻过琴头，基里尔照着旋律弹奏，再经过部分修改，终于得到一首迄今为止最让他满意的作品，同时基里尔无比相信这是詹姆斯留下的礼物。

几个月后，一首火爆单曲空降各个音乐榜单的排行榜，所有人都想知道那个叫基里尔的歌手是从哪儿冒出来的，有人扒出他在油管的账号，先前所有的歌都被点评一番，最后得出结论，任何人的成功都不是随随便便就能做到的，而基里尔的女粉丝就不同了，她们尖叫着聚到电台，等着见在此做节目的基里尔一面，发现本人是个长相帅气笑容甜美的190出头的帅哥，更激动得恨不得冲进大门。

之后经纪人给他雇了两个保镖，还反复交代坚决不能吃陌生人送的礼物，基里尔认为这人小题大做，这种程度的追星不过就是一阵风，反倒经纪人对他在小火后的冷静有些刮目相看。

“你先前一直闹着要出单曲，我以为这次你至少能表现得更高兴点。”经纪人在休息时问道。

基里尔觉得没什么好高兴的，在录制这张唱片的时候，他得到另一位音乐人的帮忙，起先基里尔认为这家伙不是骗钱的就是骗人的，在听说他自称是受一个朋友委托时，心跳加速地问是不是詹姆斯叫他来的。

那人摇头说他不能提那个人是谁，基里尔也不追问，拿出那首新创作的歌，音乐人眼前一亮，说这下没有那个人的拜托，我也一定要给你出单曲的。

期间基里尔和他们音乐室的乐队整天在一起，学习了不少新知识，音乐人觉得基里尔适合做幕后，没必要一定在台前，基里尔认为这话没错，但除了这首歌，他一定要自己唱，结果出乎意料的大卖，连经纪人都觉得不可思议。

“一会儿送我回家。”节目录制后，基里尔对经纪人说。

“你不是应该跟乐队去吃庆功宴吗？”经纪人抓着头发说。

“不，你们去吧，我要回以前的地方。”基里尔平静地说。

“那个贝斯手人很好啊，高大强壮，还很体贴。”

基里尔笑着摇头“我又不是单身，不能接受一段新的恋情。”

“可是……”经纪人欲言又止。

“你不送我去，我就自己回去。”基里尔明白他还想劝自己。

“我的天，现在我可不敢放你一个人出门。”

下车后，基里尔爬到阁楼，和房东交代过，虽然现在不住这里，但租金照付，并拜托房东定期整理打扫。推开门弯腰进去，基里尔准备在这里呆到晚上再走，即使经纪人就等在楼下也坚决不理。

逆光下，阳台上好像坐着一个人，基里尔认为那背影很眼熟，在认清之前，心脏快要从胸膛里蹦出来了，那个人听到背后有人进屋也转过头。

“基里尔？”

“你……”

时隔多日看到詹姆斯让基里尔以为自己在做梦，他使劲揉眼睛，看到那个男人越走越近，直到捧起自己的手放在脸颊边触碰。

“别告诉我你把我忘了。”詹姆斯亲他的手背。

基里尔反手就给了他一个巴掌，抄起地上什么东西披头改良地往詹姆斯身上扔，最后甚至把男人按到在地，骑在肚子上掐脖子。

“救命啊。”詹姆斯快要窒息了。

基里尔俯身双手抱住他的头，把整张脸都亲了一遍，詹姆斯也适时地掐住他的腰，往下把裤子。

没过多久，基里尔就被扒得什么都不剩，呼哧着喘气，像个高烧的病人，他用力吮吸詹姆斯的嘴唇，不顾对方是否被咬出血，伸出舌头充满占有欲的在男人的口腔里扫来扫去，而他消失多日的男友已经用手指挖弄基里尔屁股中间的禁区了。

“你太紧了……”詹姆斯翻身把基里尔按在下面，尝试探入一节手指，看起来非常困难。

“就这么来吧，我没事。”基里尔飞快地舔嘴唇，舌头不断进出，尽量让两条长腿分得再大些。

詹姆斯趴在两腿中间，心疼地抬头看着基里尔，张开嘴吞下尚未觉醒的阴茎，这举动让基里尔好像窒息般抬起头，咬着手指，难耐地扭动腰身，两边的臀肉被詹姆斯牢牢地握住。先是整根吞入，直到詹姆斯的鼻子快贴到小腹，他忍耐着用喉咙深处挤压龟头，基里尔的腿停在半空不断挣扎着，谁都比不了詹姆斯带来的冲击力。

他朦胧地睁开眼看着詹姆斯像吃糖果般吮吸舔舐敏感的龟头，舌尖玩弄湿润敏感的小孔，还用右手粗暴地抓起腹部的毛，那认真舔弄龟头的表情让基里尔无所适从，渐渐地他的腰被推得更高，詹姆斯的吻落在股缝中间。

基里尔呻吟着扭动白皙的臀部，咬牙切齿地催促“我要惩罚你。”

詹姆斯笑得灿烂，更卖力地用舌尖爱抚挖弄粉红色的肉穴，看着那地方不断吃进唾液，手口并用的希望基里尔能适应得更好些。

基里尔略低沉的声音发出饥渴的呼唤“进来吧，求你了。”

詹姆斯将他翻过身，再次提起腰吮吸舔弄，他希望这个姿势能让基里尔舒服些，可后者根本不领情。

“我要看着你的脸！”基里尔生气地说。

“可是我没带润滑液，也没带套。”詹姆斯为难地说。

基里尔又抽了他一巴掌，詹姆斯这次委屈地说“好疼啊。”

基里尔鼓着腮帮不说话，伸手去抓詹姆斯的内裤，那地方早就进入状态了，这家伙竟然还能忍耐着说什么润滑不够的话。

“我说行就行！”基里尔将詹姆斯推倒在地，张开嘴就吸吮那根连梦里都思念的加农炮。

终于基里尔抓住詹姆斯的手抱紧自己的腰，兴奋又迷乱地将那根热腾腾的阴茎收纳入紧窄柔嫩的肉洞里，他的身体向前倾斜，两只手撑在詹姆斯厚实的胸肌，闭上眼睛，深深地叹气，那种被肉棒在体内充满的真实感，令他流出眼泪，詹姆斯在看到他那恍惚的神情时不免开始道歉。

“是不是太大了？”詹姆斯自认他一丁点都没动，全程都老实地被基里尔玩弄在手心里，可是要知道，他还没全都进入呢，就把基里尔搞哭了，幸好触手所及的地方没流血。

“混蛋，怎么这么久才出现，你到底去哪儿了，跟谁鬼混，是不是找到又一个吃软饭的地方了。”基里尔胡言乱语起来。

詹姆斯眨巴几下眼睛，抹掉基里尔脸上的泪说“让我先回答哪个？”

“动啊，你怎么都不动。”基里尔又开始哭，腰身不停地扭动，让体内的大家伙充满摩擦柔软的内壁。

詹姆斯这次没听他的，抱住基里尔的屁股，小心地抽出阴茎，顶在卵囊和肉穴中间的软肉上，手指又一次爱抚起来。

“我爱你。”詹姆斯深情地告白安抚了这段时间基里尔焦虑疲惫的神经。

他轻轻地点头，老实地趴在詹姆斯身上“继续做吧，詹敏，我想要你，真的。”

詹姆斯的嘴巴贴在基里尔的胸膛上，轻轻舔弄乳头，不时用胡子刺激，两根手指继续开拓着才充血的地方，向下弓起的腰身让基里尔挺翘饱满的屁股更加性感迷人，基里尔红着脸转过身趴在詹姆斯的小腹，手掌轻柔爱抚硕大的阴茎，同时肉穴在詹姆斯耐心地舔弄下湿漉漉地颤抖着。

经过漫长的前戏，基里尔躺在詹姆斯身下，腿夹着男人的腰，全身痉挛着迎接等待多时的操弄，詹姆斯的汗落在基里尔脸上，他偏过头，小口地喘气，打趣道“我很厉害吧，那么大的家伙都没问题。”

詹姆斯亲吻他泛红的颧骨和眼睑“你是最棒的。”

先是小幅地探索，然后是规律地抖动，基里尔一反刚才的吵闹，安静地咬紧嘴唇，在詹姆斯地抽送中牢牢抱住他的肩膀，就好像怕人消失，詹姆斯为自己能满足基里尔的需要而骄傲起来，看着男友随着动作小幅摆动，他低头含吮膨胀的乳头，右手上下套弄着基里尔勃起的阴茎。

“下面哭得好厉害。”詹姆斯沾着阴茎上流淌的前液开玩笑。

基里尔挣扎着缩紧屁股，詹姆斯头上的青筋立刻迸现，半句话也说不出来，冲撞的频率加快，基里尔伸手想要撸动阴茎，被詹姆斯抓在头顶，一阵猛戳地强烈摩擦就顾不上刚才的身后用力了。

詹姆斯抱住屁股，强有力地反复戳弄体内敏感的地方，现在基里尔全身冒汗，刚爆发在小腹的高潮让他瘫软在詹姆斯身下，猛地再被男人抬起腿，挂在肩膀上，呜咽着骂道“我不要这个姿势。”

跪在两腿间的詹姆斯停下动作，暧昧地舔基里尔的小腿和脚趾，又趁他向上捋头发的功夫，集中力量到下半身，基里尔颤抖得张开嘴，嘶哑地呻吟，才停下的眼泪又流出来。

等到基里尔重新又硬起来，詹姆斯还在卖力地动着，这次他躺在侧面，掐住基里尔的腿窝，更深地操弄顶撞，低头还不忘了亲吻男友的脸，从眉骨到鼻尖，最后是痴缠的热吻，詹姆斯深深地爱着怀里的男人。

持续不绝地撞击让基里尔到最后已经发不出什么声音，再又一次深深戳顶某处快乐源头时，詹姆斯感到阴茎受到猛烈的收缩，基里尔的四肢牢牢缠着男人不放，眼睛向上翻。

又一股热情的精液撒撒在两人中间，詹姆斯缓慢地抽送，让基里尔享受高潮后的余韵，嘴唇缠绵着不肯分离。

“你还没到吗？”基里尔好不容易喘口气问道。

看着詹姆斯的傻笑，感受着屁股里那根越发膨胀的器官，基里尔认为自己的眼光过好，撒娇似地说“还要多久啊？”

“不知道……”詹姆斯抓紧基里尔的大腿根，又动了起来。

上帝啊，基里尔在心中哀嚎，我再也不羡慕加农炮了。

汗流浃背的赤裸身躯，这场性爱马拉松让他们差不多滚遍阁楼每个角落，基里尔时上时下，期间甚至被按在阳台上，半强迫地抓着栏杆，感受着詹姆斯猛烈地冲撞。

“很久以前我就想这么干了……”詹姆斯紧紧抱着他的腰。

基里尔开始觉得屁股疼，可每次被顶到最深处又爽得要骂人，他的嘴唇早就肿了，相信肉体交合的地方也是又红又肿，才被射进精液的肉穴在每次冲撞中不断地向外渗着体液。

“我不行……不行了……”基里尔求饶。

“怎么会？”詹姆斯含着他的耳垂。

基里尔的胸脯急促地起伏，皱紧眉头，他已经站不住了，身体不断向下滑，于是詹姆斯把他抱回屋里，重新回到最开始的姿势。

“还走吗？”基里尔颤抖着问。

“我被扫地出门了。”詹姆斯腼腆地笑“恐怕这次真的要你养我。”

现在基里尔的心情真正好起来了，他扳过詹姆斯的头亲了又亲，高兴地说“我就等着你这句呢。”

一阵手机铃声响起，詹姆斯想伸手去抓，被基里尔拦下“别管他，我们的账还没算完呢。”

詹姆斯笑“现在离天亮还早。”

又过了一会儿，经纪人气喘吁吁地爬上楼，推开门就看到基里尔的光着屁股被一个男人搞，詹姆斯越过基里尔的肩膀向他打招呼“嗨，好久不见。”

“……”

面对一个转身就跑的经纪人，基里尔半点反应都没有，事实上他已经被干到神志不清了，除了哭闹着不让詹姆斯离开他，什么都顾不上，本来詹姆斯想跟他好好解释这段时间自己的遭遇，在看到基里尔哭肿的眼睛后，决定有什么话明天再说吧。


	10. Chapter 10

从酒吧后门出来，基里尔高兴地拍了拍上衣口袋里的钱，一位客人多给他一倍有余的小费，忽略被抓住手的时间长达五分钟，基里尔愿意把他归类为能欣赏自己歌喉的知音。他小心地将吉他背在背后，这可是基里尔吃饭的工具，也是他全部家当里最贵的一件，无论演奏前还是练习前，基里尔都习惯性吻一下琴头，可以说他宁愿自己受伤也绝不允许吉他有半点磕碰。

午夜，基里尔哼着歌欢快地在人行道上骑车，车把上挂着酒吧老板娘特别附送的、没卖掉的炸鸡和三明治，不仅解决回家后的夜宵，连明天一整天的食物都有了着落。

“如果你只比我小20岁，我都要追你哦。”老板娘如是说。

基里尔感谢她对自己的帮助，就像来自长辈的爱，她人非常好，即使偶尔会说些奇怪的话。

“今晚你会遇到真爱。”打烊后老板娘坐在吧台外面边抽烟边说。

“别拿我开玩笑”基里尔才不相信什么塔罗牌的指引。

忽然从路边停着的汽车后闪过一个白色的物体，在撞上的一瞬间，基里尔发现是一个人，一个赤身裸体的男人，直到男人倒下他才看清对方至少还穿着一条内裤。

“喂！你怎么不看路！”

拐个弯就能到家的地方，莫名其妙撞到人，让基里尔想起老板娘的话，他啐了一口继续嚷“是你自己走过来的，我骑的是自行车，不是开摩托。”

昨天下过雪，现在地面湿乎乎的，虽说没到莫斯科最冷的时候，但基里尔确信就这么放任不管，男人一定会生病。

基里尔走到男人旁边用脚踹了一下“醒醒？别故意陷害我，我告诉你，我没有钱哦，你还害我的夜宵掉地上了。”

男人慢慢地睁开眼睛，瞅瞅基里尔，再看看周围，畏冷地团起身体，抓住基里尔的手“你是谁？”

基里尔警觉“你管我是谁……”

“那我是谁？”男人摸着后脑，龇牙咧嘴地问。

“我怎么知道！”基里尔怀疑他碰到新骗术，幸好四下无人，只有他们两个。

“好疼……”男人露出痛苦的表情，低头看着掉在地上的三明治说“我饿了……”

基里尔叹气，男人的脸和身体都脏兮兮的，看起来又冷又饿，但据他观察应该不是什么坏人，按理说最好的选择是报警，可与警察打交道的少数经验全都告诉基里尔，最好躲他们远远的，何况现在这个时间，警察局早就下班了。。

脱下外套递给男人，看着他穿好，基里尔想了想把手套也让给他，他觉得流浪汉都不会让自己只穿内裤在街上晃。

“你失忆了吗？”基里尔想起肥皂剧里的台词。

男人呆滞地摇头，基里尔捡起夜宵，塞到他手里“我家就在附近，你如果不介意的话……明天我送你去警察局。”

男人没有打开包装吃东西，反而露出像被遗弃的小狗般的楚楚可怜的眼神，让基里尔想起他在上小学前学校附近的流浪狗。

“那……就走吧。”

基里尔发现站直身体的男人比自己这个194的人还高，心底有些吃惊，同时不经意瞟到男人强壮的肌肉、结实的小腹以及肚脐周围的一群纹身，基里尔想反悔，万一这真是个新型骗术，对方是混黑道的，那么自己没法反抗，然后他就看到了男人的内裤鼓成一团，于是他在心底吹起口哨。

光看外形就知道男人的尺寸绝对不会小，基里尔瞬间心猿意马。

是的，拒绝美艳老板娘的理由只有一个，小歌手基里尔喜欢男人的大炮。

“我没法骑车带你，所以你给我背吉他。”

小基佬基里尔就这么把自己心爱的吉他交给了素不相识的壮汉猛男，他推着自行车，继续偷偷打量男人挺直健壮的双腿，再望向侧脸，一个声音在内心尖叫。

FUXK HIM！

“怎么了？”男人扭头露出探询的目光。

小腹的热度消散了，这眼神太纯良了，以至于基里尔产生了罪恶感，但另一方面，他思考自己给对方一个温暖的家，营养的食物，那么得到一点回报也是理所应当的。

怀揣一点“邪恶”心思的基里尔没像自己想的那么勇敢，直到站在电梯里，他才意识到如果男人刚才抱着吉他落跑，那不是连吃饭的工具都没了吗。他使劲掐大腿，越来越懊悔为什么要给自己捡个麻烦回来。

他们走出电梯，穿过一段长长的走廊，再向上爬了一层楼，基里尔提醒“我住在阁楼，有点矮，你注意别……”

“嗷！”男人叫出声。

“别磕到头……”基里尔想如果再这样下去，也许男人会永久性失忆。

掏出钥匙开门前，基里尔做最后的挣扎，他转身差点撞到走近的男人问“你叫什么名字？”

男人的眼睛向上看，表情茫然，想了很久“詹姆斯。”

“行吧，不说实话拉倒。”基里尔伸出指头“告诉你，我可是会功夫哦，一种神秘的东方力量。”

“东方力量？”男人的表情又变得呆滞。

这家伙不会真是个傻子吧，可傻子会纹身吗，基里尔怎么也想不通，哦，上帝啊，他又看见了大加农炮，一时脸红。

基里尔使劲点头，撒谎对他一点不轻松“一掌就能把你打倒在地。”

男人咧嘴笑“教我教我！”

基里尔无语了，这种男人当炮友实在倒胃口，心慌意乱之下他大发善心地决定收留他一晚，明天上交给警察局。

开门的一瞬间，窄小的室内刮起一阵风，男人害怕地躲在基里尔身后，基里尔拍拍他的胳膊示意不要怕。

“来见见我的室友，库玛。”

库玛是一只五彩缤纷的金刚鹦鹉，他扑扇着翅膀在室内转了一圈就回到他的架子上歪着头叫道‘“欢迎回家。”

“乖。”基里尔接过吉他立在床边。

不等他给库玛介绍，鹦鹉就嚷起来“帅哥！帅哥！”

基里尔为自己的审美感到高兴，结果鹦鹉的下一句就是”基里尔喜欢帅哥！“他连忙给鸟倒饲料试图让它闭嘴。

“我可以进来吗？”男人抱着肩膀站在走廊里瑟瑟发抖。

“快进来，等你暖和过来，我带你去洗澡。”基里尔第三次看“加农炮”。

基里尔翻出最后一条没拆封的毛巾，想了想从抽屉里拿出纸和笔，小声嘀咕着“我要给你记账，到时候找你的家人索赔，这些我可不是白给的。”

“什么？”詹姆斯从背后探头，吓了基里尔一跳，转念想要钱这种事应该理直气壮。

“你也看见咯，我没什么钱，”基里尔打量帅哥的CK内裤“所以当你回家以后，记得要还钱。”

詹姆斯点头。

“我给你……”基里尔吞下后半句，他不认为自己的内裤尺寸适合詹姆斯，尽管这让人有点生气“我的睡裤，先凑合一晚，明天我再给你买，但不可能是CK的哦。”

詹姆斯继续点头。

基里尔叹气“说点你能想起来的事吧，我不能在马路上张贴寻人启事，被抓住要罚款。”

“我记得我被从车里推出去……很疼，我向前走，被你撞了……”

基里尔变脸‘“喂，搞清楚好不好，我骑的是自行车，速度很慢的。”

“那好吧。”詹姆斯捂着后脑表情痛苦。

“我带你去洗澡。”基里尔小心地触碰詹姆斯的头，发现男人后脑有一处明显的肿块，盘算对方没有保险，无论是拍CT还是就医，可能都很贵。

“什么意思？”詹姆斯不明所以，显然他的年龄不在小学生阶段。

“我要看着你，见过那种新闻吗，摔了一跤，以为没什么事，睡觉的时候就……”基里尔划出十字架手势。

詹姆斯立刻充满感激“我……我真不知道该怎么感谢你……”

基里尔转过身找换洗的衣服，心想让我上你一次，嘴上却说“谁让我‘撞’上你了呢。”

他们沿着来时的路，徒步走到公共浴室门口，基里尔向来回家晚，在他使用时不用排队，偏偏今天周末，房子里的人作息时间不固定，他碰到了之前向他发出暗示的秃头男。

“你的新男友？”秃头男眼中闪闪放光，好像能把詹姆斯吞进肚子。

基里尔伸出胳膊遮挡视线“别打他注意，混黑道的。”

秃头男瞬间畏惧，压低声音说“债主？怕你跑了？”

“呃……差不多吧……”基里尔的表情快要扭曲了。

秃头男遗憾地说“真可怜啊……”

送走八卦围观群众，基里尔准备回去，听到隔间里嗷地一声。

“又怎么了！”基里尔猛地打开门，看到詹姆斯可怜兮兮地站在花洒下，肩膀明显烫红了一大块。

“没什么……”詹姆斯指了指水龙头“没调节好温度……”

“是我的错，房东不愿意修，这有个窍门。”基里尔埋怨都是秃头男的错，在伸出胳膊帮忙调温度的时候，他终于看到了“加农炮”的真面目，忽然脸就红了，这也太大了……

“谢谢……基里尔”詹姆斯的呼气吹在基里尔的胳膊上，让他起了一层颤栗。

上帝啊，难道是空窗期太长了么，我离青春期很久了，基里尔内心哀嚎。

之后轮到基里尔洗澡，当他出来时看到詹姆斯还站在原地“怎么了，钥匙就在那儿……”

“我觉得……应该等你一起回去……”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

基里尔不知该作何回答，只好点点头，边擦头发边带领詹姆斯回家。

这样一番折腾下来，已经快天亮了，基里尔打个哈欠说“让我睡一会儿，然后咱们去警察局……”

詹姆斯盘腿坐在地毯上“我给你添了不少麻烦，所以我还是先走吧……”

基里尔不高兴地说“你连自己是谁都搞不清楚，太让人担心了。”

“可是……”詹姆斯披着被单试图解释。

“我说了算，听我的！”基里尔坐起来，将身上的被子扔到男人身上“先睡觉，再想办法回家！”

“你别生气，我只是……”詹姆斯低下头，濡湿的头发贴在脑门上，看起来更小了。

“如果嫌麻烦，我根本不会带你回家，所以咱们都睡一会儿。”基里尔的语气柔和起来。

“睡觉！睡觉！”库玛的大嗓门吓了他们两个一跳。

詹姆斯点点头，基里尔满意地躺回去，拽过薄一些的被子，正准备睡觉时，男人又出声了。

“被子还你，我不怕冷。”

基里尔的大脑已经混沌了，躺在床上的他伸出胳膊，勾了勾手指“上来，我们一起。”

于是他得到一个温暖的从背后发生的熊抱，接下来就模模糊糊地睡着了。

熟悉的阳光照在脸上，基里尔下意识地往被里躲，感觉身后有人，吓得他以为遭遇入室抢劫，几秒后才反应过来，几小时前的深夜，他从家门口附近捡到一个失忆的、全身仅着内裤的帅哥。基里尔小声地叹息，这种近距离的拥抱很久没享受过了，除了温度有点高……

等等，基里尔警觉地翻身去摸詹姆斯的额头，不用温度计也知道这家伙发烧了，他骂出一句粗口开始翻钱包，除了昨天的报酬，剩下的还要交房租，接着他的手机响了。

这很奇怪，昼伏夜出的基里尔在白天总会睡到自然醒，从来不设定闹钟，忽然他想起现在是公布彩票中奖号码的时间。基里尔不是彩民，让他拿钱买彩票不如干脆去赌博，抽屉里的一百张彩票是上次倒买倒卖时朋友给他用作抵货款的，根本不容基里尔拒绝，那家伙就消失不见了，抱着“万一”的心态，基里尔小心保存好彩票，指望上帝帮忙，至少能抵进货的钱。

当看到彩票数字时，基里尔揉了揉眼睛，简直让人难以置信，竟然是一万卢布，他几乎要跳脱衣舞了，可基里尔没忘记床上还有一位生病的陌生人，只是他们费尽地抵达医院，在初步诊断后，医生建议拍片子，防止脑内有淤血肿块。

“要……多少钱啊……”基里尔惴惴不安地捏紧钱包。

“一万多吧，他有保险的话，不用那么贵。”医生和蔼地说。

詹姆斯发烧已经坐不直了，坐在走廊里的基里尔像哄孩子般拍了拍对方的肩膀说“我会治好你的。”

“谢谢。”詹姆斯冒出一句英文。

竟然还是英式英语，基里尔盯着詹姆斯的脸，仿佛要在他的脸上看出一个洞。

他究竟是什么人啊。

事实证明平时多多锻炼身体就有助于提高免疫力，被冷风吹过的詹姆斯，晚上就恢复正常体温，基里尔盘腿坐在床下，计算这次生病花掉多少钱，他需要合理计算，如果今晚收入不错的话，基里尔可以不用额外打工就能维持两个人的生计长达一月之久，但加上需要给詹姆斯买衣服等等开销，大约只够半个月不到，当基里尔意识到这点时他吸了一口冷气，难道自己不打算将詹姆斯上交到警察局了吗。

床上的男人睡得很沉，眼下有一点阴影，不知道先前经历了什么，基里尔撑着头想，也许对方真是个小流氓呢，不管是逃难还是避祸，结果把自己给弄成失忆，谁都不记得。不过这家伙真的很帅，忽略掉那些笑得傻气的时候，比如说现在，深刻的五官，下巴的胡茬，浑身的腱子肉，还有巨大加农炮……

意识到手指几乎要碰到男人的脸时，基里尔停在半空，缩了回去，忽然詹姆斯睁开眼，眨巴几下混沌地说“基里尔？”

基里尔打个寒颤，这是英语，不是俄语发音，多么低沉性感的声音，就像他的人一样，是行走的荷尔蒙。

“还难受吗？”基里尔努力表现出自己忧愁过度的样子。

詹姆斯一脸的对不起，伸出胳膊抓住基里尔的手说“我花掉你不少钱。”

“彩票刮来的。”基里尔的心怦怦乱跳。

“我会还你的，一定还你。”詹姆斯坚定地说。

两人间的空气在迅速升温，基里尔下意识地咽唾沫，不行，他做不到，詹姆斯的眼睛太清澈了，把他心里那点龌龊映得清清楚楚。

“我去上班了。”基里尔迅速地抽出手，试图摆脱尴尬。

他的手又一次被抓，这下基里尔想现在给老板娘打电话请假还来得及，没有自己唱歌，可以让钢琴师弹几段爵士乐，自己装病的本事还挺强的，也不知道安全套还剩下多少，詹姆斯喜欢哪种体位……

“注意安全。”詹姆斯捏了捏基里尔的手。

WHAT FUXK！

基里尔抽回手，找出一包麦片，再找出两盒牛奶，心中疯狂吐槽，我不能表现，不能太主动，可恶的家伙。

“你可以泡点麦片粥喝，不用给库玛喂食，他上了年纪需要减肥，”基里尔边穿衣服边交代“通常我会半夜回来，就是昨天捡到你的那个时间，如果我回来得晚也不用担心，老板娘经常会请员工吃饭，我是蹭的那个。”

“好。”詹姆斯坐起来，表情之乖巧纯良让基里尔的邪念彻底没了。

“有艳遇了？”酒保在基里尔休息的间隙八卦地问。

“明显？”基里尔的情绪不高，他挑拣两颗橄榄扔到嘴里。

“看来我赢定了，我们几个拿你打赌，他们都说你中了彩票，只有我说你有艳遇。”酒保得意洋洋。

“那看来赢家只有我，因为我不仅中了彩票，还有一段艳遇。”基里尔抛个媚眼。

“想得美，不过，说说，帅不帅？你们做了几次？”

基里尔故意装成困扰的样子“让我数数，抱歉，有点数不清了……”

结果这话引起了正面作用，下班后，基里尔伸手去拿老板娘打包的夜宵，但老板娘没松手，反而看好戏般地问“有照片吗？”

“别起哄啦。”基里尔抢过食物，他非常着急回家，天知道詹姆斯会不会又发烧。

“别急，我开车送你。”

基里尔躲得远远地“你做什么？我只是捡了一个失忆的男人，什么都没做，你别想歪。”

“说说这部分也好啊！”老板娘指了指基里尔手里的信封“你就没捏出今天的工资比较厚吗？”

“不会和这个有关吧……”基里尔认为这钱没法要。

“不不，最近因为你，跑来听唱歌的年轻人多了不少，他们说还会带其他人过来，就是为了见你。”

基里尔翻个白眼“你改行当老鸨了吗？我才不是那么随便的人。”

“长得好看还不许别人看，多小气，快上车，你不怕第一天同居就回家晚被吃醋吗？”

基里尔将自行车折叠好，放到后备箱里想，如果能迈入吃醋这步倒好了。

费了几分钟的口舌，基里尔才阻止老板娘上楼看人的冲动，他捂着脸上刚被亲的地方想，希望不要引起詹姆斯的误会。

切，想得美，没准詹姆斯都失忆到不知道口红是种什么东西的程度。

他轻手轻脚地打开门，看到詹姆斯仍睡在床上，侧卧的姿势让一条腿整个暴露在外面，这情景让基里尔觉得晃眼，麦片和牛奶没动，基里尔伸手去摸他的额头。

“你回来了？”詹姆斯睡意朦胧地问。

“我回来了。”基里尔小声回答。

“一起睡吗？”

基里尔想了又想，既然昨天他们就是抱在一起睡，今天自己提出睡沙发实在显得矫情“等我去洗漱。”

男人没回答，似乎又睡着了，基里尔抓起毛巾和衣服，就冲向淋浴间，他已经等不及了。

被一张过于英俊的脸关切是什么感觉，基里尔努力把头往被子里缩“你……你干什么？”

“因为你好像在叫我的名字。”詹姆斯的表情写满担忧。

“你听错了……”基里尔含混不清地说。

詹姆斯点头“我准备做早餐，但你一直没醒，我想等等你。”

“吃什么？”基里尔的蓝眼睛里写满期待“可你怎么会做饭？”

詹姆斯不好意思地笑“我想丢掉的记忆不包括这部分？煎蛋和烤香肠，还有炸丹麦卷，就是没有红茶。”

“等等，我虽然给你展示过公共厨房的区域，但我记得除了几个鸡蛋，别的什么都没有，鸡蛋我是直接吃生的……”

“是你的邻居老奶奶借我的，她说我可以随便用她的锅，我就把你带回来的食物随便弄了弄。”

“我有一只锅，用来煮猫咪拌饭。”基里尔老实承认。

“猫什么？”

基里尔不好意思地说“就是杂烩饭。”

詹姆斯笑“我看到了，但它们已经变质，我就扔了，你不能吃那些。”

基里尔点头，脸上的红潮还没消退“那……你去做饭吧，我，我要起床。”

詹姆斯点点头，属于基里尔的衣服一点都不适合他，看那强壮的背肌和有力的腰腹，想象着运动裤下空荡荡的，基里尔决定再晚起五分钟，刚才的梦使他浮想联翩，至于内裤里家伙已经硬了，在詹姆斯不在的这几分钟里，他需要给自己快速地来一个手活儿。

就在刚才基里尔做了一场回味无穷的春梦，意识中他把詹姆斯全身舔了又舔，那根加农炮沉甸甸在手中摩擦，基里尔拍打对方饱满颤抖的臀肉，又亲又咬，就在他准备攻陷詹姆斯的屁股时，他醒了。

基里尔边撸边生气地锤床，连做梦都不给他机会，这是什么世道，不过还好他没直接射在内裤里，这种初中后就告别的急色，时隔多年让基里尔真的有点欲求不满，他想把詹姆斯压在下面使劲干，但越想就越觉得现实很残酷，他连被干的机会都没有。

忽然门开了，詹姆斯举着餐盘进来，看到基里尔坐在床上自慰的场景一下子就呆着了，而受到更大惊吓的是基里尔，什么能比干这种事被人撞到更尴尬！

“你走路都没声音的吗！”基里尔气急败坏地大叫。

“对不起！”詹姆斯放下餐盘，飞快地走出去，关好门。

基里尔听到詹姆斯又撞到房梁了，他懊恼地继续撸动，盯着手心里生龙活虎的欲望不断地骂，你就不能再快点嘛，明明平时快多了。

可真正发泄出来，基里尔找纸擦干净手，又感到一阵空虚，他抱着膝盖想，这不是詹姆斯的错，当然也不是他自己的，如果他们继续生活在同一屋檐下，这种情况无论是谁都要面对，不过詹姆斯是那个会边洗澡边弄的流派也说不准。

他慢吞吞地套上居家服下床，看到餐盘里有煎蛋、烤香肠、还有炸面包片和杂豆，甚至旁边放着一杯廉价的袋泡茶，这有点过于丰盛了，基里尔认为他必须对詹姆斯道谢。

推开门，基里尔向外张望，看到詹姆斯站在楼梯拐角处似乎在晒太阳，他吹声口哨，詹姆斯就大步走过来问“你好了吗？”

基里尔红着脸说“进来吧”

詹姆斯随他回到房间“我刚才敲门了，但是……总之是我的错，对不起。”

“忘了那件事吧，我有点起床气，”基里尔开始鬼扯“但既然发生了也挺好，如果你想……嗯，那什么的话，我可以提前走开。”

詹姆斯摇头“暂时还没有。”

基里尔内心咆哮，放着一门巨大加农炮不用，你的脑子被门夹了吗，你自己不用给我用用也好啊！

“我洗澡的时候就可以……”詹姆斯补充。

“豆子哪儿来的？”基里尔决定换个话题。

“都是邻居给的，”詹姆斯高兴起来“我说我是新搬来的，他们就给了我这些。”

“等等，你怎么介绍自己的？”基里尔犹豫要不要说对方只是暂住，他今天应该把人交到警察局的。

“男朋友？你快吃吧，不吃饭会胃疼，我看到你放在桌子上的胃药。”

基里尔快窒息了，他无瑕顾及詹姆斯对他身体的关心“男朋友？”

“我是男的，自然是男朋友。”詹姆斯不解。

“你的意思是？”基里尔想问，是能上床的那种“男朋友”，还是不能上床的那种“男”朋友。

“男朋友。”詹姆斯变成了复读机。

“行吧，忽略这个问题，我们以后再说。”基里尔觉得最近他太容易一惊一乍了，这对心脏不好。

“有一件事我想说。”詹姆斯有点吞吞吐吐。

“说吧。”基里尔认为煎蛋很好吃，很嫩，炸面包更好吃，他有点舍不得把詹姆斯上交了。

“可能是我看错了，但对面有人在用望远镜偷窥。”詹姆斯的话把基里尔又吓到了。

“他在看谁？不对，他看谁都是犯罪。”基里尔喝了口茶。

“我们应该报警。”

基里尔用怪异地目光盯着詹姆斯“别逗了，哥们，上次我丢了钱，找到警察局，结果反被勒索，从那次起，说什么都别想让我再和他们打交道。”

“抱歉，我不知道还有这种事。”詹姆斯的眉毛塌下来，好像一直温顺的大狗。

基里尔伸手拍拍他的头发“早餐做的不错，你说的对，我不能再放纵我的胃，感谢招待。”

詹姆斯笑得灿烂，好像得到什么了不得的表扬。

“所以你准备去警察局，还是继续留下来，等到你恢复记忆……”基里尔紧张地抛给对方一个选择题。

“我……”詹姆斯小心翼翼地问“给你添麻烦了吗？”

“没有，反而你开始照顾我了，当然，我之前也照顾了你，我们算互相帮助。”基里尔努力组织语言。

“我想留下来，也会找些打零工的地方，先一点点还给你钱。”詹姆斯说。

“那些不急，我有记账啦，所以说定了，住下来？”基里尔不错眼珠地盯着对方，他清楚自己的这个举动代表某种性暗示。

詹姆斯却好像不为所动，感激地抓住基里尔的手，用力点头“谢谢你。”

基里尔叹气“下午去买衣服，你不能总穿我的，等等，现在先别脱！”

什么能比回到家后，一切都焕然一新更让人心情愉悦的，基里尔进屋后的感受就是如此，空气中飘荡着太阳的味道，无论靠枕还是床单，詹姆斯坐在阳台上，用纸巾给库玛擦羽毛，这多罕见，这只鹦鹉叔叔从不让别人碰，连基里尔都不行，真不知道詹姆斯怎么做到的。

“嗨，你回来了？”詹姆斯把废纸整理进垃圾袋里，拍拍库玛的小脑袋。

“欢迎回家，欢迎回家。”库玛的大嗓门在晚上格外洪亮。

基里尔将手指摆在嘴边作“嘘”声，库玛就噤声了，詹姆斯接过吉他，小心地放在床边问“我今天做了打扫。”

“我看到了。”基里尔拿起摆在沙发边的三明治啃了一口“你不必做那些。”

“只是举手之劳，送到洗衣房，等待，就能拿回热烘烘的干净衣物。”詹姆斯微笑。

“相信我，你比我的那些狐朋狗友善良多了，在他们弄乱我的房间，又害我赔给房东一笔钱后，我就再也不让这群人上门了。”基里尔想起他带回了啤酒，塞到詹姆斯手里，示意他趁着还算凉，赶紧喝掉。

“我想去打工，就是离这儿不远的健身房，他们在招聘健身教练。”詹姆斯碰了碰基里尔的酒瓶。

基里尔挑眉，拍拍对方发达的胸肌“你跟他们说你没有身份证吗？”

“我还没说，”詹姆斯有些底气不足“我只是打工，也必须有这些吗？”

“当然必须，这里是莫斯科，不是我老家，全俄罗斯的人都想跑到这儿工作，为了不惹上麻烦，正规的工作全都会要身份证，毕竟谁敢偷税的话，税务局会追杀他的。”基里尔做出割喉的手势。

詹姆斯的眉毛塌下来，难为情地说“看来这条路走不通了，我只是想自食其力。”

基里尔盘起一条腿问“我可以帮你想办法，做张假身份证。”

“假的？”

基里尔皱眉“如果你能给我真的，我早将你送进警察局了，说正经的，我认识一个做假证的，你知道现在身份证早就升级了，但旧版还保留，他就专门做旧证件，我帮你问问他。”

行动力超强的基里尔三两口吞下晚餐，拨打假证朋友的电话，在听到报价后他怪叫起来“什么？竟然这么贵，还必须付全款，你就不怕我报警，嘿，我可不受威胁，我是俄罗斯良好市民的典范，好吧，我再给你打电话。”

“还是算了吧。”詹姆斯小声说。

基里尔有股不服输的劲头，他拍着胸脯做保证“既然是我把你捡回家的，自然要照顾你，谁能阻止一个人想要养活自己。”

詹姆斯握住基里尔的手凑近说“我真不知道该怎么感谢你。”

如果你同意爬上我的床，我愿意把所有存款都给你。

基里尔当然不能这么说，有点不好意思“我还没帮你做到呢。”

第二天上午，基里尔起的比平时早，他把电脑摆好，把不必要的东西推到阳台，空出一块地方，詹姆斯歪着头，看不懂基里尔打算做什么。

“我要录一首歌，放到网络上，用点击量换一点钱，算是额外收入。”基里尔找出白衬衫和灰色的裤子，当着詹姆斯的面换好“我看起来怎么样？”

“完美。”詹姆斯竖起拇指“需要我出去吗？”

基里尔咬着嘴唇想了想说“就当是我的观众吧，不然想到我只能对着电脑屏幕演唱，实在有点悲伤。”

抱着吉他情深意切地唱了一首后，基里尔探头问“你觉得怎么样？”

“说不好……”詹姆斯看起来有点难为情，好像不知该怎么回答。

“实话实说嘛。”基里尔竖起耳朵。

“还不错？”看到基里尔失望的表情，詹姆斯又说“你知道我脑子不好，听不懂这些歌。”

基里尔垂头丧气，他一直都知道自己不是唱歌的那块料，可他从小就喜欢唱歌跳舞，一个人从小地方跑到大城市，为了能落脚，他付出很多努力，好不容易在酒吧积攒了一点好人缘，本来他一直都很自信，可自把唱歌视频传到网上后，那可怜的点击率将他打击到心碎。

“我本指望能把给你办假证的钱赚出来。”基里尔翻阅之前上传的视频。

詹姆斯拍拍他的肩膀“我去给你做午饭。”

屋里剩下一个人后，基里尔想到先前有人给他的建议，终于下定决心，他重新抱起吉他走到电脑前。

今晚基里尔回来的很早，他和假证朋友约好，看在旧交情的份上只付一半的钱，拿到成品后再付另一半，但由于警察突击检查，那家伙落荒而逃，害得基里尔连晚上打工的收入都没指望，于是他怀着一肚子气回到家。

还没进门，他听到屋里有女人的声音，基里尔顿时火冒三丈高，詹姆斯竟然趁自己不在家的功夫约女人回家，如果不是自己早回来，简直没法想象他的床上躺过多少陌生人，基里尔感到恶心，他清楚自己没立场指责詹姆斯交女朋友，但至少不要带回家，这是室友间应尽的义务，毕竟他都从没带打炮对象回家，通常都是到小旅馆开个房间什么的。

耳朵贴在门板上，基里尔觉得这很糟糕，喘息、很多的喘息，不止有女人的，还有詹姆斯那低沉性感的声音，他的大脑有些没法控制手部神经，拧开房门就走了进去，就在他准备目睹一场穿衣服比赛时，屋里的情况超出他的想象。

詹姆斯穿着自己的运动套装，做各种动作指令，电脑屏幕里一位中年女性在指导下进行锻炼，他们的衣服不能说穿的整整齐齐，但谁在一番运动之下还能保持光鲜亮丽。

“抱歉，我的室友回来了，请别介意。”詹姆斯怀着歉意说。

基里尔立刻明白詹姆斯在工作，连忙说“对不起，希望我没能打扰你们。”

“你叫什么名字？你不考虑和詹姆斯一起吗？”

“我们？一起什么？”基里尔脸红起来。

“一起做线上健康教练，我敢保证，你会和詹姆斯一样受欢迎。”

基里尔干笑两声，詹姆斯扭头用手挡着脸小声说“还有十五分钟就好，晚餐在楼下冰箱里。”

走出房间的基里尔尴尬地想钻进地板里，既想笑又抱怨詹姆斯为什么不和自己商量，他慢吞吞地下楼，把包在保鲜膜的晚饭拿到楼上，詹姆斯的健身课程刚好结束。

“你应该和我说的。”基里尔把责任先推给对方，他明白自己有点无理取闹。

“你也应该和我说……”詹姆斯擦掉脸上的汗，将电脑屏幕转过来，指着基里尔在上午上传的视频“为什么要脱衣服？”

“你怎么能随便看我传的视频……”基里尔的脸又红了。

詹姆斯眯起眼睛的样子，让基里尔颇有压迫感，只好坦白“只是脱了上衣嘛，给女性朋友们唱歌，祝她们节日快乐什么的，再说这也是我的工作。”

“你在酒吧里也这样？”詹姆斯惊讶道。

“天，你把我想成什么了，先前有人建议我这样做可以增加点击率，是那些圈里人说的，走网红路线比较快，我想赚点钱嘛。”

詹姆斯点头，坐在基里尔身边说“都是我的错，我不该让你陷入这样的麻烦。”

“倒也没有……”基里尔小声回答。

“下午我找到了网上健身教练的申请，他们说不用身份证，第一个客户她说如果试用期合适的话，就愿意付给我小费，因为她说平台给的太少，是在剥削，但我觉得还好，至少一个星期就能攒够做假证件的成本。”

“忘了那件事吧，那家伙可能跑路了，不回来了。”基里尔回答。

詹姆斯愣住，像被打击般叹气，基里尔想摸摸他的头发，突然想起“所以我的视频到底点击率有增加吗？”

“有很多！一百多个，还有留言！”詹姆斯重新振作起来，他清楚这件事对基里尔很重要。

基里尔微笑着看完所有的几条留言，决定今晚也不是一无所获，他获得了网络新鲜红人的标签，詹姆斯找到一份在家的工作，要对生活乐观一些，基里尔哼着歌，决定去洗澡，然后睡觉，完全没想到为什么自己的半裸唱歌视频会引起詹姆斯的不悦。

两周后，基里尔终于决定像詹姆斯一样，在不忙的白天里，抽空做一两次健身指导，看着得到的小费比唱歌得到的钱更多，基里尔一点也高兴不起来。詹姆斯看出他的心思，邀请他出门吃大餐。

“为什么你的钱会比我赚的多？”基里尔环视四周，这家餐厅的消费够他们两人半个月吃喝。

“因为我有几个固定客户？”詹姆斯自然地拿过菜谱向服务生嘱咐，再问道“你想吃什么？”

“别以为我会跟你客气……”基里尔低头咋舌，最后推说要减肥，只点了一份汤，并询问面包是否像别的餐厅一样不限量。

服务生摇头，基里尔拿起意见卡片威胁道“你们在和莫斯科的其他餐厅对着干。”

詹姆斯抽走卡片对服务生说“他的和我一样。”

基里尔气呼呼地说“我不会付小费的。”

詹姆斯笑“别那么紧绷嘛，要放松，你最近睡得比平时少。”

也可能因为我在欲求不满，基里尔在心底叹气。

同居快一个月，基里尔和一个从“陌生”到“熟悉”的男人睡在一张床，却一次炮都没打，基里尔快要为自己的过度禁欲而准备去教堂忏悔了，这很不对劲，如果说不和詹姆斯一个“直弯莫测”的男人发生关系是出于兔子不吃窝边草的克制，那么不找一夜情对象说明基里尔现在很反常。

“你为什么要到这里来吃饭？”基里尔生硬地转换话题。

“一部分因为我想谢谢你，这些时间对我的照顾。”詹姆斯微笑。

敏感的基里尔认为男人接下来会说比如“我准备走了”之类的话，心一下子提到嗓子眼，眼睛飞快地眨动，詹姆斯问“你的眼睛进沙子了吗？”

“不，不，没有，请继续说，我接受你的感谢，所以？”基里尔迫不及待地想听下半句。

“还有一部分是我觉得这里很熟悉？”詹姆斯小心翼翼地说。

基里尔放下心，故作镇定地将餐巾展开放在腿上“你从电影上得到的灵感吗？”

詹姆斯笑着擦了擦鼻子“可能我曾经在这里工作过？但我刚才问，他们好像都没见过我。”

“这家餐厅在很多地方都有，也许你在其中的某一家上过班，说真的，你如果肯戴领结，一定闪瞎餐厅的所有人。”基里尔笃定。

“我现在就想试试了。”

基里尔嫌弃地瞪他一眼“反正你现在有假身份证，一定能在这里应聘成功……这个奶油汤怎么有点酸？”

“是酸奶油浓汤，你瞧标志的粉红色。”詹姆斯解说。

“在我老家，这味道就该投诉，只有你才愿意跑来花钱当冤大头。”基里尔大口吃熏猪肉，他不能说这口感棒极了。

“今晚你还要去酒吧吗？你很累，别去了，我们可以喝酒，看看拳击比赛，过一个轻松的夜晚。”

基里尔犹豫“你别诱惑我，我不怎么能喝酒。”

“这怎么可能，你是俄罗斯人，每个俄罗斯人都是在伏特加里泡大的。”詹姆斯说句俏皮话“非常豪爽，令人印象深刻。”

“我真听不懂你在说真话还是假话，通常我只在圣诞节或者生日的时候喝一点，如果我们真的决定喝酒，不要在这里，买回家去喝，比较便宜。”

喝酒的决定就这么通过了，基里尔拍着肚子走出餐厅，外面下雪了，本该春天的季节下雪让路变得脏兮兮的，他搓动手指，詹姆斯将围巾给他戴好“你忘了这个。”

近距离呼出的酒气让基里尔有点飘飘然，他确信自己没喝多，可看着詹姆斯放大的脸，他不能控制自己的手，使劲地捏詹姆斯的肩膀。

“你的身材练得真好。”通常这句话在基佬听来是种性暗示，基里尔不例外，可他忘了詹姆斯和那些跳出柜子的人不同。

“我更喜欢你那种苗条的身材。”詹姆斯老实地笑。

他真帅，基里尔伸出双手抱住男人的肩膀，把头放上去蹭来蹭去，满脑子想的都是这句话。

“嘿，我们挡路了，来走这边。”

詹姆斯将基里尔护在人行道内侧，抓住他的手腕，在雪中慢悠悠地走，期间基里尔不断地扭头去看男人的侧脸。

“我……我不想回家……”基里尔小声地念叨。

詹姆斯感觉对方可能喝醉了，就像哄孩子般问“我们有整个晚上，你想做什么？”

“我……”基里尔发觉刚才说出真心话，十分懊悔。

他不是真的不想回去，而是基里尔觉得这么早回去，可能詹姆斯还要有什么私教课程要做，他不想在房间的另一端，给自己戴耳机，看着詹姆斯对着电脑屏幕，向网络另一端的什么人笑，那感觉好像他们触手可及又遥远无比。

“去看电影吗？”詹姆斯提议。

基里尔像个孩子般微微噘嘴，努力思考“我们去泡吧。”

半小时后他们就出现在一家酒吧，詹姆斯给两人各点了一杯啤酒，他确信基里尔不能再涉入更多酒精，但他没想到在黯淡的灯光下，基里尔的蓝眼睛看起来那么迷人。

“我之前有当海员，只是刚毕业就下了船，头也不回的走上岸。”基里尔喃喃自语。

“为什么呢？我觉得当海员很酷。”

基里尔笑“是吧，我之前也那么认为，但是后来我就又想唱歌了，当初考大学的时候，老师就建议我去考音乐学院，但我只想当水手，征服海洋，她听说之后气得拍桌子。”

“可你现在还是在做音乐了。”詹姆斯单手撑头问道。

“人的兴趣嘛，总是在摇摆，我只是一旦有了什么想法，就想努力去试试看。”

“证明自己能做到？”詹姆斯补充。

“可能吧，但是音乐好难走啊，他们说我应该转去作曲，我有卖出两首曲子哦，可惜都不是我自己唱的，他们给的钱也不多，这倒没什么……”基里尔的双手抱着杯子。

“人总该为自己的坚持去放手一搏。”詹姆斯总结。

基里尔笑了两声“我去洗手间。”

当他走出卫生间，忽然看到一个有点眼熟的人，基里尔想起来，他们在几个月前上过几次床，过程还算不错，当时基里尔还想过也许他们有深入发展的可能性，现在的不期而遇没了当初动心的感觉，基里尔想自己真是喜新厌旧。

“喂，基里尔，怎么好久不找我？”男人暧昧地走过。

基里尔挑眉“我很忙。”

“有伴了？”

基里尔摇头又点头，对方毫不理会“怕什么，我们可以玩3P”

那只应该在第一时间拒绝的手摸到大腿时，他犹豫了，渴求的欲望借酒精游走全身，这个家伙在低头时有一点点像詹姆斯，基里尔放松身体，一下子就被拉开裤链。

“我真想你的小屁股。”湿热的吻舔在脖颈，轻微的刺痛让基里尔全身哆嗦。

两只手抱住腰，从扯开的腰带一路向下，手指灵活地一路向下，基里尔的手不知道该放在哪儿，无助地挡在两人中间，却给对方某种欲阻还应的信号。

“别这样……”基里尔轻微反抗，酒精让他有点行动迟缓，詹姆斯还在外面等着他。

“你喜欢的，你喜欢我的大宝贝，每次都能把你艹到尖叫。”

眼前闪过詹姆斯的脸，基里尔闭紧眼睛，使劲晃着头，他现在没情绪了，他需要离开。

“喂！”

詹姆斯的叫声让基里尔意识到自己没有产生幻觉，低头看到衬衫从裤子里被拉出来，他连忙整理衣服，男人不爽地回头盯着詹姆斯“你想插一腿的话，先排队。”

“他说不了。”詹姆斯丝毫不退。

“得了吧，他说不的时候就是要。”

基里尔连忙否认“对不起，我不想和你做。”

男人悻悻地离开，基里尔低头不想看詹姆斯，对方伸手摸他的脸“你没事吧？需要我报警吗？”

“别开玩笑了，只是一夜情而已，大家都是成年人。”逞强的话出口，基里尔就后悔了。

“所以你喜欢男人吗？”詹姆斯的声音很轻，听起来感到不真实。

“对啊，不行吗。”

基里尔粗鲁地推开詹姆斯，向外走，身后詹姆斯问“现在回家吗？”

“你自己回去吧，我还有事。”基里尔落荒而逃。

跑出酒吧的基里尔发现雪不仅没停，还有越下越大的趋势，一瞬间他想原路返回，但酒精让他有些头重脚轻，扶着墙缓了两口气，詹姆斯没有追上来的事实让基里尔神经过敏地难过起来，他不该期待的，缩起脖子，抱着肩膀，在人行道上茫然地向前走。

飘落的雪花落在鼻尖上，很快变成水，基里尔很想回家，可刚才他跟詹姆斯说他不回家，虽说那是他的家，不可以赌气，基里尔却觉得人应该说到做到，于是别扭地向朋友家走去，从楼下看上面正在举办party，想到又是吵到脑壳痛的噪声，还有难闻的大麻味道，基里尔十分犹豫。

朋友从窗户里看到路灯下的他，推开窗大声招呼道“喂，基里尔，怎么不上来。”

“就来！”基里尔硬着头皮回答。

他告诉自己找一个堆满脏衣服的沙发度过一晚，但无论是沙发旁边还是背后，或者浴室甚至杂物间，全都挤满了准备或正在性爱的情侣，基里尔的心情全都没法更糟糕了，在又灌了几口酒后，他不管不顾地决定抱着沙发腿睡觉。

模糊间基里尔感觉有人在摸自己的腿，他缩起身体嘟囔“不要吵，要睡觉。”

“喂，基里尔，你又没有地方住了吗？”低沉的男声让基里尔感到熟悉。

他睁开眼，发现又是一名前炮友，顿时有些炸毛“你们为什么就是不能躲我远远的。”

“别发火嘛，难道失恋了？”彼得罗夫轻声问。

这句话成功触动基里尔的神经，吸着鼻子问“那么明显？”

彼得罗夫点头“记得你曾经谈过的拳击手吗，要移民去美国的那个，你非常相信要么他会带你一起走，要么他会为你留下。”

基里尔搓脸“别提醒我！”

“不戳你的伤心事，本来指望你能安慰我，没想到咱们两个差不多，还是报团取暖吧。”

彼得罗夫伸出手把基里尔拉进怀里，蹭了蹭说“凭你的魅力，没有瞎子能放过。”

“谢谢。”基里尔拉开对方摸上大腿的手，坚定地表示自己现在不想打炮。

“大麻要吗？”朋友探出头问。

基里尔嫌弃地摇头“我是歌手，才不干那种损害身体的事。”

费力地站起来，室内一片狼藉，基里尔走到厨房，看到垃圾桶里好几个用过的安全套，差点吐出来，强行灌了两杯黑咖啡后，整个人才终于活过来，想到昨晚冲动下的出柜行为，基里尔又觉得人生灰暗起来。

找到外套后，基里尔决定尽早回家，无论如何他没法和詹姆斯睡在一张床，也许詹姆斯回忆这段时间与一个基佬同床共枕，会像自己刚才的反应一样恶心无比。

彼得罗夫追到门口叫住基里尔“我送你回家。”

“天啊，你什么时候变得那么黏黏糊糊，我记得很久之前就说过我们之间没可能。”基里尔烦躁地走来走去。

“你没看新闻吗，一艘热气球不幸坠落，砸塌了一幢公寓的阁楼。”

基里尔惊呼“你别告诉我是我家的那所阁楼！”

彼得罗夫一脸沉重地点头，基里尔抢过他手里的头盔说“快点，我家里还有人！”

十几分钟的路程在基里尔看来漫长无比，他不断念叨着詹姆斯不要出事，不然本来就失忆的脑袋就彻底傻了。

“希望你‘叔叔’没事。”彼得罗夫大喊。

基里尔这才想起他还有一只大鹦鹉也危在旦夕，但刚才满脑子想的全是詹姆斯，不由得整个人更加难受了。

站在楼下向上看，那间阁楼被撞出一个洞，看起来比他想象的好，只是他准备上楼时，被拦住问他是什么人。

“那房子是我的，我租的，里面还有我的男朋友。”基里尔下意识地说。

“那个很高的男人？他没事。”

“基里尔！”

詹姆斯大声叫他的名字，看到对方完好无损，基里尔险些没站住，疾风般身影将基里尔抱住“幸亏你没在，不然太危险了。”

“库玛还好吗？”基里尔的头又有些发晕，他被抱得太紧了。

“它也没事，我们都没事，只是咱们没法再住了。”詹姆斯皱起眉头，可怜兮兮地说。

那样子让基里尔想起忠实可靠的大狗，他连忙说“人最重要啊！”

房东将基里尔扯进自己的怀里“天啊，基里尔，你还活着，我以为你出了事。”

基里尔用力挣扎“你们怎么那么紧张我。”

事实上当他回到事发现场才发现，如果昨天晚上，习惯睡在靠近阳台一侧的自己回家来住的话，很可能就被砸落的天花板弄伤。

“那样的话，我们两个就都失忆了！”基里尔乐观地说。

他和詹姆斯搬到地下室，这里面积是过去的三倍大，有独立的卫生间，除了见不到太阳外，私密性很好，不会被好几道墙壁外的鸡飞狗跳之声打扰，基里尔喜欢这里很久了，但他掏不出钱，只能看着一个个租客从地下室搬进又搬出，流露出羡慕的眼神。

“房东人很好啊，不仅会帮助修房间，还免费让咱们住在这里。”詹姆斯将最后一件纸箱搬进他们临时的家。

一切收拾妥当，詹姆斯泡了两杯茶，在基里尔的那杯里放了点果酱“试试，你看起来很累，下次一定不让你喝酒。”

基里尔道谢后，将茶杯抱在手里“你买的？我是说茶杯。”

“是礼物来着，你看，我们的杯子一模一样。”詹姆斯腼腆地笑。

基里尔沉思这背后的意思，加上昨晚他已经出柜，刚才詹姆斯又拒绝房东再加一张沙发床的举动，他决定试探一下。

“那张沙发床我一直很喜欢。”基里尔小心地喝口茶，慢悠悠地说。

“要我再问房东搬回来吗？我觉得那个没法睡人，我们都太高了。”詹姆斯建议。

基里尔有些失望，他决定不再走什么迂回路线，开门见山地说“不然你准备搬走吗？”

“我打扰你了？”詹姆斯的表情看起来十分紧张。

基里尔装作困扰地说“你难道没生我的气吗，毕竟我瞒了你那么久。”

“关于什么？”詹姆斯的眼睛瞪得很大，忽然好像被口水呛到“不，我没放在心上，完全没有。”

心跳加速的感觉令基里尔舔了好几下嘴唇，他想再说几句越界的话，在看到詹姆斯的脸时，完全忘了平时的技巧。

詹姆斯不是那些人，基里尔确信，如果有可能的话，他想和对方认真地谈一场恋爱。

就在基里尔沉思时，詹姆斯握住他的手，小声地说“我能做你的男朋友吗？”

仿佛耳鸣般基里尔瞬间什么都听不到，僵硬地看到对方用双手握住自己的手，忽然在基里尔眼中张合嘴唇的詹姆斯开始发声了。

“我让你不高兴了？”詹姆斯缩回了手。

基里尔摇头“你再说一遍？”

那样子有点让詹姆斯被吓到“对不起，忘了刚才我的傻话吧，我根本配不上你。”

基里尔放下茶杯，跳到詹姆斯的身上，把人推倒在地，双手抓着男人的衣领恶狠狠地说“我说了，你再说一遍。”

“我能做你的男朋友吗。”詹姆斯忐忑不安地问。

基里尔附身亲吻他日思夜想的嘴唇，几乎像个懵懂的少年哆嗦起来，直到詹姆斯从惊吓中恢复一些理智。

“把嘴张开，我要吻你。”基里尔像在宣誓主权。

“先等等，我们说的是男朋友对吗，不是什么别的。”詹姆斯看起来又紧张了。

基里尔伸手拍拍他的胸说“不然还能是什么，我是个很有节操的人。”

基里尔表现得像个色情狂，一下子就扒开詹姆斯身上那件粉红色的T恤衫，壮硕的上半身让他懊恼自己只长了两只眼睛，凭他蹭过的艺术鉴赏课，詹姆斯的身材就像古希腊里的大卫雕塑，饱满的肌肉，性感的线条，古铜色的皮肤，比自己这种弱鸡似的苍白皮肤健康得多。在他的目光巡视到腹部时，那圈奇怪文字吸引基里尔的目光，换成以前他才不能盯着这里看个没完。

“这是什么意思？”基里尔小心地用手指触碰。

“不知道。”詹姆斯答得老实。

基里尔认为这是小问题，可以放在以后讨论，现在他万分激动地准备拉下詹姆斯的拳击运动裤，要看看超大加农炮的“真面目”，詹姆斯抓住他的手腕。

“怎么了？”基里尔已经脚踩油门没法熄火了。

“我们是不是太快了？”詹姆斯老实地回答。

基里尔挑眉，伸手握住詹姆斯的加农炮，沉甸甸的手感让他幸福得想哭，可重点是他已经坐在詹姆斯大腿上性骚扰半天，对方的身体还是一副状况外的样子，让基里尔有不好的感觉。

“你没硬？”基里尔怀疑自己的魅力在对方眼里是负数。

詹姆斯好奇地抬起头亲吻基里尔的下巴“是不是太快了……”

基里尔脱光全部的衣服，大方地在詹姆斯面前暴露身体“我看起来怎么样？”

詹姆斯差点被口水呛到，一副想看又不愿露骨的表情让基里尔十分满意“挺……挺好……”

基里尔猥琐地抖了几下性器官“我给你看了我的，把你的给我看，这样比较公平。”

这种类似中学生比大小的无聊游戏，发生在刚刚成为情侣的一对男同性恋身上，气氛可谓十分诡异，基里尔忐忑地吞咽口水，他太紧张想看到加农炮了，明明他自己都脱了，现在还有点冷，很快他的呼吸急促，手脚发冷，哆嗦成一团，引起詹姆斯的警觉。

男人提起沙发上的外套把基里尔裹成一团拦腰扛起“基里尔，你好像病了。”

“不，我没病，我只是头晕……”基里尔感到天旋地转。

软绵绵地躺在床上，詹姆斯担忧地摸他的头“你好冰。”

眼前一阵发黑的熟悉状况让基里尔攥紧拳头，边捶床边说“我……我低血糖了……”

“怎么办！”詹姆斯慌张地不知该如何是好。

“找糖，我有糖。”基里尔虚弱地闭上眼睛。

“都被我吃了！”詹姆斯的声音快哭了“天啊，我吃光了能救你命的东西。”

嘴唇哆嗦的基里尔听到一阵奔跑的声音，詹姆斯像风般跑出们，懊悔地咬嘴唇，他还没看到加农炮，就要晕了，交往第一天连男朋友的大家伙都没看到，是不是暗示他们黯淡的前途，但即使如此，基里尔也生气，就算最终分手又如何，重点是加农炮离他而去，他隐隐给自己做思想准备，也许加农炮只能当成老古董，摆在博物馆里，没有任何实际用处，这么一想他就难过得晕了……

“你给我喝了什么！”基里尔是被甜水呛醒的。

房东的尖叫以环绕立体声般的效果充斥他的耳膜“那是我家乡的蜂蜜！詹姆斯冲过来找我说你晕了！”

“饶了我吧……”基里尔快哭了。

詹姆斯紧张地握住他的手“对不起，我太粗暴了，可是不捏住你的鼻子，根本没法灌进去。”

基里尔无言以对，睁开眼，看到他的新男友那张帅到窒息的脸呈现放大的效果，一时感慨万千，如果加农炮用不上，他还有自己的大家伙能用。身体还没恢复，基里尔已经满脑子都是詹姆斯挺拔的双腿和漂亮的臀部。

“小可怜，眼泪鼻涕都流出来了，还有口水。”房东做总结。

“我要接吻。”基里尔嘟囔。

詹姆斯像哄孩子般在他额头亲了一下“我去给你弄点吃的。”

总而言之，基里尔的第一次尝试失败了，他安慰自己来日方长，结果却等来一个意料之外的结果，必须提前声明，基里尔和加农炮在一场闹剧之后终于有了亲密接触。

“最近都没看到你在家给人上网课。”基里尔给吉他琴弦做保养，要知道这些除锈剂、护弦油比基里尔自己在吃上的花销贵多了。

詹姆斯伸出手要碰不敢碰的样子让基里尔笑起来“你不会把它摸坏的。”

“我只见过送去外面保养的。”詹姆斯托着脸看男友轻柔的动作。

“因为我是贫民窟音乐家，只能自己动手。”基里尔说个俏皮话。

詹姆斯想起什么，从衣服口袋里翻出一张卡，放到两人中间“这是我的那部分。”

“什么部分？”

“就是家用，刚才你问我网课的事，其实你不喜欢我在家的那些工作吧。”

基里尔抬头看着詹姆斯的脸，忽然觉得面前的新男友比自己想象的要敏感得多，就故意说“怎么会，是家里地方太小。”

詹姆斯继续说“不管是什么原因，我找到一份钢管舞的教练工作。”

“等等……”基里尔以为自己幻听了“什么工作，你给我说清楚。”

“钢管舞健身教练。”詹姆斯逐一单词地说出来。

可能是詹姆斯的表情纯良又认真，基里尔沉默地思考他们说的究竟是不是一种东西。

“其实和你的瑜伽普拉提有点像，但主要是力量，你知道男人和女人在做钢管舞健身的时候，重点完全不同。”詹姆斯稍作解释。

基里尔的脑袋里还晃动着各种限制级画面，詹姆斯掏出手机“你看，这是他们给我录的。”

十几秒的片段过后，基里尔稍感安心，詹姆斯的衣服都在。

“本来我去应聘健身教练，但老板告诉我他们急需一名教钢管舞的。”

基里尔有点恨自己手慢，吉他弦摘下来，不能很快地完成保养，他按捺不住想要抚摸詹姆斯手臂肌肉的心。

“那么你以前做过？”

詹姆斯摇头“我失忆了，可我觉得不难，尤其我想起了你。”

“我给你什么启发？”越着急就越没法快速完成，基里尔开始跟自己生气。

“你在家练瑜伽，老板给我看了一点，我上手很快，总算能充数，不过可能就是个临时的，老板说我没有相应的教练资格，等她发现更合适的教练，我就不得不离开。”

“她？”基里尔的心跳加快。

詹姆斯点头“她人不错，给我预支了一个月的工资。”

“真好心啊。”基里尔忍不住吐槽。

詹姆斯没听出话外音“尤其她听说我和你的家被毁了，就更爽快了。”

“你提了我？”基里尔顾不得吉他。

“自然，因为我手机壁纸就是你，”詹姆斯献宝般拿出手机给基里尔看“这是趁你早晨没起床时拍的，太阳照在你的脸上，连绒毛都很可爱。”

“慢着，如果我没记错的话，你向我表白那天，我们就住进了地下室……”基里尔认为他抓住事情的重点。

詹姆斯尴尬地缩回手“我……我还是把照片删了吧……”

如果不是宝贵的琴弦在手，基里尔一定要把詹姆斯压在沙发上拼命亲吻，现在他故作高冷地说“没关系，下不为例。”

来自男友的目光一直在身上打转，基里尔没法控制不脸红，詹姆斯小声说“我想接吻。”

基里尔不回答，微微偏了偏头，示意詹姆斯可以凑过来，结果就在男友鼓起勇气从脸颊准备蹭到嘴唇时，手机铃声响起。

“该死的，我该去上班了。”

基里尔没法掩饰失望，进而情绪变得暴躁“你比我想象的越来越忙。”

他知道这么说话没礼貌又是在乱发脾气，放下手里的琴弦，抱住呆站着的詹姆斯“对不起，詹密，我不是在对你发火，是我的问题，我道歉。”

“别着急，基里尔，一切都会好起来的，我知道你想发行唱片的事又被人拒绝了，还是钱的问题对不对，这是我决定答应这份新工作的最大原因。”

基里尔抿紧嘴唇，他不知道詹姆斯从哪儿知道的这件秘密，一时不知该作何反应，因为以前无论和谁说他想出版唱片，都要被不同程度的认为是天方夜谭。

“现在是数字音乐时代，你到底要唱片做什么？”

基里尔小时候与音乐结缘就源于一张爷爷家的黑胶唱片，从此那怀旧似的旋律始终让他放不下，可是做实体唱片需要钱，很多钱，基里尔不是不能住在更好的地方，他有两首歌都卖出去了，但想出唱片没有钱完全做不到。

“你怎么知道的。”基里尔轻声问。

詹姆斯在他的脸上快速留下一吻，调皮地眨眼“是秘密，等我回来一定告诉你。”

“喂，你……你晚饭想吃什么，我做给你。”基里尔试图挽留詹姆斯的脚步。

“你的拿手菜，猫咪拌饭。”詹姆斯系好夹克拉锁，留下一个飞吻走出房间。

基里尔坐在他心爱的吉他旁边想了又想，认为今天就不是一个保养的好时间。

好不容易完成手边的工作，基里尔睡了一个午觉，下午4点多才醒，住在地下室有一点不好就是分不清真实的时间，他连忙爬起来准备晚餐的食材。

为了男友更好的工作，基里尔当然不能做拌饭，詹姆斯吃不惯米饭，他决定出门买一根刚出炉的面包，再煎两块牛排，自己吃点沙拉菜叶就好。

“最近您搬家了吗”

基里尔又向前走了两步，那个声音又响起“基里尔？”

“什么？”基里尔停下步子看着一个戴鸭舌帽的高大男人。

“我就住在你家对面，算得上邻居？”男人和善地说。

基里尔觉得这人有点眼熟“啊，是你。”

“上次街道停电的时候，您就在阁楼外，给大家弹唱，那个夏夜真让人难忘。”

基里尔有些不好意思，老旧街区发生停电是常有的事，偏偏那天太热了，他就干脆从阁楼里翻身到阳台上唱歌解闷，当时有好几个人给他鼓掌，面前的帅哥就是其中之一。

这个男人差不多是基里尔喜欢的那种，如果不是后来没什么见面的机会，也许他们会发展出什么，现在当然完全没可能，基里尔全身心的喜欢他的詹姆斯，旁人休想引起他的更大注意。

他们边聊天边往家走，男人自我介绍叫维克多，是一名工程师，对歌声不断的赞美让基里尔有些飘飘然了。

“您的牛排打算怎么做，最好用肉锤敲打几下。”

这话提醒的非常对，可基里尔不认为家里有肉锤，维克多友善地说“我家里有，如果您方便过来取，然后再还给我的话……”

想到这件工具实在很重要，再加上基里尔希望美食和红酒（家里还有半瓶）能给自己和詹姆斯的关系增加点调味剂，就连忙道谢“我会洗干净还给您。”

若干小时后，当詹姆斯费劲心力跟警察沟通，好不容易调取临街商铺的监控摄像头后，他看到基里尔跟着一个男人消失在对面的公寓时，不禁叫出声。

“那个偷窥男！”

在救回基里尔的这件事上，他的鹦鹉叔叔库玛功不可没，詹姆斯提着红酒回家时，下楼梯前看到金刚鹦鹉大嗓门地叫“救命！救命！”

“怎么了，库玛，你怎么跑出来的，饿了吗？”詹姆斯放下酒，试图安抚情绪激动的库玛。

虽说是鸟，但库玛很聪明，定点排便，所以基里尔一直都不会拴着它，可搬入地下室后，他的情绪有些低沉，就在他们商量怎么解决这个问题的时候，他竟然自己从地下室跑出来了，这实在很神奇。

詹姆斯想揪住它爪子上的铁链，被库玛机灵地闪过，扑棱着翅膀越飞越远，越飞越高，有几根羽毛落到詹姆斯面前，他想这下坏了，如果把鹦鹉叔叔弄丢，基里尔一定不会轻饶他，所以他大步在后面追，看到库玛飞到对面楼的阳台上落下，继续大叫“救命！救命！”

这真奇怪，詹姆斯目测那个阳台正对着以前他们居住的阁楼，而他向基里尔提醒过对面有个男人在偷窥这边，只因为没有确凿证据证明他在偷窥，加上其他一些事情打扰，詹姆斯就没再追究这件事。现在库玛像疯了似的，在阳台上大叫，甚至用头撞玻璃，詹姆斯心底的那点阴影越来越大。

难道基里尔出事了？

可若仅凭库玛的反常行为就断言那家伙有什么不端行为，实在过于异想天开，就在詹姆斯一分钟的犹豫不决后，库玛从天而降，软绵绵地落在临街店铺的遮阳帆布上，詹姆斯下意识地抬头看到人影从阳台上一闪而过。

他好不容易把库玛从帆布上救下来送到宠物医院，医生说它有点脑震荡，翅膀骨折，没有生命危险，只是必须住院观察，詹姆斯留下钱，急匆匆地赶回家，他有种非常不好的感觉。在开门时，詹姆斯非常希望基里尔能像他离开时那样，抱着吉他作曲，或者懒洋洋地躺在床上，说一句“我睡着了”

可是什么都没有，屋里空荡荡的，结合刚才库玛受到的袭击，詹姆斯认为即使要被警察以无理取闹抓进牢房里关一个晚上，也要跟他们讲基里尔可能受到了不法侵害，不过在莫名的潜意识的提醒下，詹姆斯抄起银行卡，取了所有的钱，跑到警察局。

经过一番“讨价还价”，詹姆斯得到查看监控录像的机会，看过之后他捂着胸口想这钱没白花，无比确定地说“警察先生，我的男朋友被这个偷窥男绑架了。”

办公室内的两个警察互相看了一眼，差点笑出声，詹姆斯感到不悦“先生们，我清楚你们的上司的上司是谁，我现在打一个电话就能让你们再也笑不出来。”

警察见惯这种威胁，皮笑肉不笑地说“好啊，您可以试试，我们拭目以待。”

詹姆斯深深地吸气，拿起电话播拨打号码，用一种事后他也不明白自己为什么会说出那些话的口气讲明事情的利害。

“让他们接电话。”

詹姆斯把电话递到将信将疑的警察面前，看着那个高大的男人忽然变得比猫还乖顺，他坐回椅子上，故意翘起一条腿，等着警察接下来的反应。

“马上集合！”

于是他们一行人来到偷窥男维克多的家门口，路上詹姆斯已经从警察处得到关于这家伙的基本信息，无业、打零工、基佬、出入色情场所、曾因性骚扰被关八个月……

“那个，詹姆斯先生，没有搜查令，我们不能进去。”警察在敲门前提醒道。

詹姆斯认为这是鬼扯，有什么事情是他们不敢做的，不过上楼前，詹姆斯用三倍价格从外卖小哥手里买到披萨和他的帽子，他压低鸭舌帽说“你们不行，但我行。”

门打开一条缝，金属链横在中间，维克多满头大汗地探出半张脸问“找谁？”

“您点的披萨，抱歉，堵车。”詹姆斯露出微笑。

维克多愣了一秒，张了张嘴，可能想说我没点，但詹姆斯打开盒子，香气一下子就把维克多吸引了。

“是我的，请塞进来。”

詹姆斯故意为难地说“先生，您还没给钱。”

砰地一声，门关了，就在詹姆斯以为可能露馅的时候，门栓滑动，门再次打开，维克多托着几张纸卢布说“够了……”

不等他说完，詹姆斯一脚便将人带门踹开，闯进屋子，客厅没有，卫生间没有，但味道不对，詹姆斯轻轻地推开卧室的门，看到他的基里尔双手被拷在床架上，金色的头发贴在额头，嘴角淌着血，蓝眼睛中透着惊恐看向来人，他好像受了伤，重点是全身穿着一件情趣性质的女式水手连体裙，大开的衣领下露出淤青，过窄的布料把胸肌挤成夸张的形状，两条裹着黑丝袜的长腿被捆得结实，下身光溜溜的什么都没有，除了疑似勃起的阴茎。

基里尔的神情恍惚，不确定是否被注射药物，在看到詹姆斯的瞬间忽然像来了精神。

“詹敏！上帝啊，我是不是在做梦！”

詹姆斯小心地抚摸他的脸“不，我的基里尔，我来救你。”

基里尔的眼睛里酝酿着愤怒和羞耻的情绪，看到熟悉的人，让他积蓄已久的眼泪终于流下来“那个疯子！快报警，詹敏，小心！”

不等维克多抄起扳手砸向詹姆斯的头，感到脑后生风的他就灵巧地闪过，伸出手给维克多的脸来了重重的一拳，打得男人捂着鼻子坐在地上，被一拥而入的警察抓起来。

“再多打他几下！”基里尔声音沙哑地说。

詹姆斯冲着维克多的裤裆就是一脚“钥匙呢！”

警察劝阻道“塔拉斯先生，您这么做，我们会很难办。”

“那你们说说怎么把我男朋友救下来，他还被锁着！”詹姆斯解不开基里尔腿上的绳子，这变态捆得太结实了。

另一个警察出声“手铐是通用钥匙，我来开。”

结果基里尔的胳膊才刚恢复自由，就蹦跳着下床准备打人，被詹姆斯一把抱住“嘘，基里尔，换我来处理他，现在我需要送你去医院。”

基里尔的眼睛血红，咬牙切齿地说“不行，我必须把他的老二切了才解恨。”

詹姆斯抚摸他后脑的头发，亲了又亲“乖，冷静，你现在觉得哪儿疼，我给你吹吹。”

基里尔看着警察把人带走，才小声嘟囔“全身都疼，詹敏，我要去医院，我，我被他强X了，鬼知道他有没有病。”

詹姆斯亲吻他的鼻梁和嘴唇“好，我们去医院，很快就不疼了。”

“等等，我买的牛排还在他家冰箱里。”基里尔眼泪汪汪地说。

“那些都不重要，你平安就好。”詹姆斯小心地解开基里尔腿上绳子，亲吻膝盖。

基里尔软绵绵地趴在詹姆斯身上“那是我给你买的……”

可能低血糖发作，基里尔失去知觉，詹姆斯准备把人扛下楼，那身怪异的衣服十分碍眼，就用力扯开，剥光所有布料，这时他才发现基里尔的身体前后有不少鞭痕，下体的毛也没有了，詹姆斯扯掉床单把人包得严实，他对留守在门口的警察说“谢谢，如果能好好招待那个变态，我会更感谢你们。”

詹姆斯从家里带来基里尔的衣服回到医院，护士已经帮他做过基本包扎和清洁，医生看到詹姆斯来了说“他没什么事，都是皮外伤。”

“可他昏迷了。”詹姆斯看着病床上面色苍白的基里尔心疼地说。

“是低血糖引起的，刚才他自己说的，另外可能有些头晕恶心，是迷幻剂引发的后遗症，剂量控制的不好，年轻人，下次不要玩的太嗨。”

等医生走后，詹姆斯才哭笑不得地意识到被怀疑是自己和基里尔玩情趣游戏造成的不良结果，他懒得和外人解释什么，安静地守在男友身边，詹姆斯想也许能把库玛接来和他们在一起。

“我不喜欢医院。”基里尔坐在病床上嘟囔。

“谁能喜欢。”詹姆斯喂他吃面包。

“我是说住院很贵！”基里尔饿坏了，输液没法补偿饿扁的胃。

“人最重要，钱以后再赚。”詹姆斯看他的眼睛不安地转动“你要去卫生间吗？”

基里尔尴尬地点头“我自己去。”

“我扶你。”

结果詹姆斯被关在外面，基里尔喘着粗气慢吞吞地出来继续抱怨“还是单人间，更贵了，我要出院。”

“亲爱的，如果医生同意，我当然举双手赞成。”詹姆斯搂住他的腰，在脸上蹭来蹭去，嘴唇试图亲吻。

“停下！”

基里尔的反应让詹姆斯连忙放开手，他认为自己的行为可能引发对方不快的联想，但基里尔说“我们不能接吻。”

詹姆斯可怜兮兮地等着后面的话，基里尔爬上床，局促不安地说“检查报告还没出。”

“有什么关系？”

基里尔生气“关系大着呢，谁知道那变态有没有病，会不会感染我，而我再传染给你。”

詹姆斯坚定坐在床边，给了基里尔一个回味无穷又安抚意味十足的深吻“接吻没问题。”

“天啊，詹敏，我现在越来越后怕，真的，我只想借肉锤，他见我没喝饮料就对我喷辣椒水，然后还有什么，总之我晕了。”基里尔缩成一团心有余悸地说。

把人搂在怀里，詹姆斯继续吻他金色的发梢“别想了，都过去了。”

‘’可是警察怎么来的？我有个朋友的男朋友失踪以后，报案后好几个月警察才老实干活，这次这么那么快？”

“呃……”老实说，詹姆斯认为自己的记忆恢复了一部分，但更多的信息还是碎片化的，他决定在自己都没搞清楚之前，先不让基里尔分担这份烦恼，毕竟他已经够可怜了“我想有钱能使鬼推磨？”

基里尔惊讶地看着詹姆斯，声音颤抖说“咱们的钱……都……没了？”

“准确的说是我的钱，这段时间所有的钱。”詹姆斯认为这个理由最能让对方接受。

“我要出院！”

詹姆斯当然不愿意在这件事上让步，可连医生都建议可以出院时，他才不得不接受，在回家的出租车上，基里尔虚弱地枕着詹姆斯的肩膀说“库玛要饿肚子了。”

“有一件事我还没说……”

在詹姆斯把库玛的“丰功伟绩”详细说清后，基里尔握住他的手“等我好一点，就去看看他。”

“我以为你连它也要接回家。”詹姆斯开玩笑。

基里尔生气地抬头“那是库玛啊，怎么能像我一样，它刚来的时候为了省钱，我喂过他一点不好的食物，结果拉肚子差点死掉，我对他真差劲，他还愿意救我。”

“你不要再自责了，据我观察，他吃得不错，还有美女护士陪着，就别担心了吧。”

基里尔深深地叹气，整张脸皱成一团，即使回到家，午睡当中都能惊醒，看到詹姆斯坐在不远地地方看杂志才安心地躺回去，这种焦虑的情绪持续了三天就让詹姆斯决定带他去看心理医生。

“我不去，比起去心理诊所，我更想知道那个变态到底怎么样了，是否需要我作证？我能给自己当律师吗？”基里尔追问不停。

詹姆斯说“我会帮你打听的，目前还没到那个阶段，我想恢复身体是你现在最需要解决的事。”

基里尔何尝不懂这个道理，医生说的没错，他只是受到惊吓加皮肉伤，老实说，那个变态比他矮了半头，如果不是突然袭击，基里尔自信能把那家伙打倒在地，他虽然看起来瘦，但有练过巴西体术，要知道住在比较穷的街区，没点技能傍身，简直羊入虎口，可能是詹姆斯的入住让他失去某些警惕。

“我去洗澡。”詹姆斯当着基里尔的面，脱光衣服，背对着走进浴室。

基里尔看着那副线条优美肌肉扎实，尤其有个漂亮屁股的身体，已经确定不能把詹姆斯扑倒了，毕竟他不能像那个变态零号基佬，想到这里他更难过了，如果可能的话，他现在就想被詹姆斯紧紧抱住，奉献自己的整个身体，但体检报告阻碍了这一切，短时间内他既不能得到詹姆斯的屁股，也不能让詹姆斯干自己的屁股，他决定还是躺下再睡一觉。

浴室里的詹姆斯困惑地想，难道这招不管用吗。

在家休息三天后，勤劳的基里尔就回去上班了，由于他不是每天在酒吧报道，所以只请了一次病假，即使如此也让酒吧老板娘十分惊讶，詹姆斯回家时跟他复述当时的场景。

“基里尔身体一直很好，从不请假，甚至我想出门度假休息，还能拜托那孩子帮我看店。”老板娘说。

“他发烧了，嗯，没有热水，洗了冷水澡。”詹姆斯采用男友教他的“谎话”。

“这就更罕见了，我记得以前他和人打赌，跳冰洞都没输呢，还赢了五千卢布。”

“这……”詹姆斯想，基里尔为了赚钱也太拼了。

“不过你是他男朋友？”老板娘的眼睛上瞧下看，仿佛在估价“真的是男朋友？”

“如假包换。”詹姆斯拍着胸膛说。

“你回去和小基里尔商量下，算我一个怎么样，我很喜欢他，你看起来也不错。”老板娘抛媚眼调情。

“饶了我吧。”詹姆斯知道老板娘不过在开玩笑，但他回家没有转述这段话，而是换成了。

“她说我们两个很相配！”詹姆斯底气不足地说。

基里尔扬起右手的叉子，摆出一副少来的表情“她只会问我们要不要玩3P。”

“你怎么知道！”詹姆斯坐在他旁边惊讶地怪叫。

“因为你都不会说谎。”基里尔伸手去捏他的脸，像在揩油，于是詹姆斯的脸红了。

一周后，在家的基里尔接到詹姆斯的电话，问他晚餐到XX街来，俄罗斯人的神经立刻警长起来，连音调都变了“你是不是被人碰瓷？有人讹诈你对不对？”

电话那边的詹姆斯哭笑不得“我要请你吃饭啦，顺便看看演出。”

“先告诉我，票能不能退。”基里尔嘟囔，却开始换衣服。

“别人送我的，他临时有事，票不可以退也不能转卖。”詹姆斯提前堵住基里尔的所有问题。

“哼，我不是吝啬鬼，白送的为什么不看，顺便还能学习优秀乐队的长处。”

但坐在光线昏暗的餐厅里，基里尔眨巴着眼睛好奇地看四周，低声问詹姆斯“我刚才看到一块小牛排就要上千，他们为什么不去抢钱？”

“因为环境至上，再说请乐队不要钱吗？”詹姆斯把餐巾布给他弄好。

他们的餐桌非常靠近表演的舞台，舒缓的音乐响起时，演出正式开始，詹姆斯发现在一小时的时间里，基里尔差不多什么都没吃，专注地望着舞台上的乐队，低沉磁性的声线如美酒般醇厚令人陶醉，加上诉说着思念的歌词与忧伤的旋律，让詹姆斯一个听不懂音乐的人都觉得直击心灵，至于他的男朋友，已经用餐巾布擦眼泪了。

“我让他们再上一道牛排吧……”詹姆斯想说冷掉的没法吃。

基里尔才好像回魂般从迷醉的状态苏醒，拿起面包开始蘸着碟子上的酱汁往嘴里塞“不用。”

“挺好听的。”詹姆斯很怕冷场，因为基里尔刚遭受过不幸，所以他就专门挑有乐队演出的时候来吃饭，希望能让基里尔的身心都得到放松，结果好像适得其反。

基里尔含混地点头，这反应让詹姆斯更加不安，他希望基里尔能开心，就鬼使神差地说“一会儿去看脱衣舞表演吧。”

反应了好几秒的基里尔抬头盯着詹姆斯看了一阵，把后者看到发毛。

“就是泡吧，喝点酒什么的。”詹姆斯解释。

“除非你告诉我入场券也是朋友或者同事送的。”基里尔擦干净嘴边的酱汁，指出重点。

詹姆斯一时语塞，基里尔看出了这顿饭是自己花钱，还是坚持吃完，这说明在钱和自己付出的真心之间，基里尔更在乎后者，或者说其实基里尔早就看出来了，只是不想辜负一番好意。

“走吧，反正我也好久没看过了。”基里尔拍拍詹姆斯的肩膀。

他们没打车，而是坐地铁从上城区跑到下城区，就为了喝酒看脱衣舞，路上基里尔看起来心事重重，眉头始终皱成一条线，怎么看都没有去看软色情时一个男人应有的亢奋和期待，这让詹姆斯担心不已。

“亲爱的，趁我们还没到，换另一条地铁回家吧。”詹姆斯扯了扯他的袖口。

“啊？”基里尔恍惚地抬头“你说什么？”

詹姆斯叹气，最近基里尔偶尔看起来在发呆，以往的精力充沛和百折不挠，好像一下子都消失了，想到这一定是后遗症，詹姆斯就想带他去看心理医生，但基里尔死活不配合，总不能把人打晕扛过去。

到达目的街区，基里尔对詹姆斯选了一家价格最贵的店毫不在意，坐在小桌边，叫了一杯伏特加，竟然连冰都不加，让身旁的詹姆斯如坐针毡。

“能告诉到底怎么了吗？”詹姆斯小心地问。

一杯酒下肚，基里尔忽然问“脱衣舞表演呢？”

詹姆斯指了指他们身边不远的一根软木杆“在上面。”

“什么？！”基里尔顺势抬起头，果然看到上面有一个只穿着内裤的男人在软木杆上做各种高难度动作。

“我没见过这种……很像马戏团……”基里尔感叹，别说是他，就连詹姆斯搜索记忆库，也没想起以前自己是不是见过类似的。

那个男人借着软木弯曲的弧度，身体下垂，镇定自若地与地面上不同的人调情，客人们非常满意这种新鲜的玩法，纷纷掏钱放在侍应生的托盘里。

“我觉得，他跟你是同行吧。”基里尔嘟囔。

“呃，我和他绝对不一样，”詹姆斯认为他必须为自己的清白做辩解“真的，这种是色情服务，而我在帮人们塑形和解压，再说我已经不准备继续做了。”

“你是不是准备离开了？”好半天基里尔冒出的这句话把詹姆斯吓了一跳。

“出了什么事？”詹姆斯抚摸毛茸茸的脑袋，他不确定现在基里尔对亲密接触是否有抵触心理，所以这段时间除了那次接吻外，他们之间只有牵手。

“体检报告出来了，我取了我们两个的。”基里尔的声音听起来泛着苦涩。

詹姆斯感到脊背发凉，莫非那变态真的有什么奇怪的病，他本来想找个好律师，让那家伙坐十几年牢，现在看也许给他安排终身监禁才是最好的。

基里尔抬起头虚弱的笑，和灯光下因为酒精而染上的红晕相互叠加，产生某种病态美，詹姆斯为自己不合时宜的口干舌燥感到羞耻，但这不是重点，他需要说点什么，赶在基里尔之前。

他抓住基里尔的手贴在胸口，坚定说“不管什么结果，我都不会改变和你在一起的决心，其实从我缠上你后，看你好好的生活被我搞的乱七八糟，彩票没中奖、房子塌了，还有……你的压力太大了，总之可能我才是给你带来灾祸的人，听我说完，别拦着我……”

基里尔艰难地咽掉酒精，听着詹姆斯的情话，他的脸变得越来越红。

“所以如果你想甩开我，那是另一种结果，但是指望我主动离开，恐怕不行，所以无论怎样，我都不想分开，你懂我的意思吗？”

一口气说出这段话让詹姆斯的情绪也跟着激动万分，基里尔听完没回答，把剩下的伏特加全喝光，才开口说“结果是……按照我们现在的生活规律，活个七老八十没什么问题。”

呼……詹姆斯长出一口气，擦掉头顶的汗，他现在热极了，连衣服都贴在身上，可他又很快乐，找侍应生添一杯伏特加，可开瓶的酒送上来才发现那人听错了，上了整整一瓶。

“我猜他是故意的！”基里尔嘴上抱怨，伸手就拿起酒瓶，吨吨吨地喝掉一大口。

“给我留点，亲爱的。”

抢不过他的詹姆斯只好再点一瓶，这次他的意思表达的很清晰，一瓶，不是一杯，也不要冰桶。

“可你刚才为什么不开心呢，要知道，你不高兴，我也难受，非常难受。”詹姆斯抓住基里尔的手放在腿上来回搓揉。

“因为我发现我没有他们唱的好听。”基里尔委屈地哭起来，声音越来越大。

“这有什么，人家是专业的。”詹姆斯呵呵笑他的男友，像个可爱的小傻瓜。

“错！我就是专业的！”基里尔生气地抱起酒瓶又灌了两口“我没法骗自己比他们好，我不是聋子，别人也不是。”

詹姆斯干脆把人抱在怀里，用脸蹭他的脖子“但你能出唱片，肯定能出，我保证。”

“哈，你在安慰我，经纪人打电话慰问，还说让我这段时间思考下继续走歌手这条路的可能性，听听这叫什么话，亏得我还给他赚过钱，他给我的合同比给别人的都苛刻，我抱怨过吗？生气过吗？更没有跳槽离开他。”

詹姆斯亲吻他的脸，他想说如果不是这样，可能经纪人都不想和他签约，话到嘴边他决定不要挑衅，更不能破坏现在的好气氛。

“还有你！乱花钱，我准备向你讨要房租和水电费了，不然继续这样下去，你会把辛苦赚来的钱都花光。”基里尔嘟囔。

“好，我们把钱都存起来，下次我想花钱一定跟你报备。”詹姆斯认为至少今天的钱很花的很值。

“詹姆斯……”忽然基里尔拉开他们的距离，泪汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着他，让詹姆斯不知所措，就好像五脏六腑全被他搅乱般疼痛。

“想哭就哭吧，基里尔，虽然你坚强的像块石头，可是对着我的话，没关系，这不代表你软弱。”詹姆斯温柔地帮他擦眼泪。

“我好难受啊……”基里尔在接下来的一分多钟里反复这句话。

詹姆斯看到那瓶伏特加快要被他喝完了，就拍拍肩膀问“是不是想吐？我带你去。”

基里尔孩子气似的摇头，把脸贴在詹姆斯的胸膛上，蹭来蹭去，双手也不老实地按揉挤压，发出叹息。

“都是我的……我谁都不给……”基里尔念叨着。

詹姆斯头疼，他已经处于要胡搞的边缘了，被基里尔这么一通乱摸，谁还能忍得住，他只好重拾话题，捏住他的下巴，低头亲吻“到底哪儿难受。”

“长毛了，好难受。”基里尔凑过去继续吻詹姆斯的胸肌，说着不明所以的话。

虽然酒精迟钝了詹姆斯的大脑，但在这方面却好像灵敏异常，他立刻就明白基里尔被变态弄掉毛的地方长出了一层毛茬，詹姆斯依稀记得自己剃光头后，头发刚长出来时的感觉，那滋味确实挺难受，何况基里尔“受难”的地方还很特殊。

“我帮你……”詹姆斯舔他的脸。

基里尔开始犯困，半个人挂在詹姆斯身上，嘟囔着听不懂的话，好半天才说“快帮我，我不要难受。”

这是基里尔起床后能想到，在前一晚的最后的记忆，现在他头疼地直起身，两条腿在被子下伸展，有哪里不对劲，为什么下身光溜溜的。

“FUXK”基里尔以为他被哪个流氓趁酒醉偷袭，真是那样的话，他一定找酒吧调监控，拿刀砍死那家伙。

撩开被子，基里尔发现身上没有任何痕迹，这更奇怪，难道是自己自愿和对方发生关系的，饶了他吧，除非是詹姆斯，否则谁也别想让他献出屁股，终于他找到了不同。

刚长出的毛没有了。

这时詹姆斯穿着背心和拳击短裤，从卫生间走出来，开心地问“亲爱的，这下你不难受了吧？”

枕头准确地砸中詹姆斯的脸。

“请不要打扰我工作。”基里尔下地铁后严肃地说。

詹姆斯做出投降的手势“绝对不会。”

“但为什么你要来酒吧听我唱歌，在家里让我唱什么都行。”基里尔皱眉，他不是不喜欢詹姆斯来店里，只是要花钱，而最近流年不利，他们损失了不少钱。

“因为我就是想在酒吧听你唱歌啊。”詹姆斯小声地说。

看着高大强壮的男友像只猫咪般撒娇，基里尔觉得人生圆满了，他拥有面前帅哥的所有权，尽管还没有行使他的使用权，但现在基里尔不着急了，甚至展望生活就该这么一直过下去。

“走吧，”基里尔想起什么猛地转身，碰到詹姆斯的脸“好疼。”

“怎么样？”詹姆斯捂着鼻子。

“忘了说，别点酒，老板娘会兑水。”基里尔小声地说。

“啤酒可以吗？”詹姆斯问。

基里尔神秘兮兮地打开背包拉链，里面放了几听啤酒“你点这个牌子，我会帮你免费。”

詹姆斯为基里尔精打细算的生活好笑又心疼，看着男友瘦削的背影，觉得事到如今该找个什么机会向他道出没必要如此节俭。

前天早晨，詹姆斯是在基里尔的怀里醒的，被男友像八爪鱼般搂抱是件甜蜜又幸福的事，他小心地转身，手指描摹基里尔淡色的眉骨和挺拔的鼻梁，尽管他睡得正香，没法近距离观察那双淡蓝色眼睛，可詹姆斯清楚那双眼睛像有魔力，深深地吸引着他，更别说在詹姆斯看来，基里尔有颗柔软善良还有点敏感的心脏。

忽然记忆像涓涓细流慢慢填充詹姆斯的大脑，首先他想起自己姓塔拉斯，就是那个塔拉斯家族中的一员，接着是他在XX银行有一张银行卡可以刷上百万卢布，最后是他有未婚妻，尤其最后一件，让他恨不得花钱雇人再给自己砸回快乐的失忆状态。

就在这时，基里尔睁开眼，眨巴几下后，望向詹姆斯，探过身在他的嘴唇留下一吻“早安。”

詹姆斯猛地扣住基里尔的后脑，尝试把舌头伸进去，基里尔睁大眼睛，一时没明白现在是什么情况，可他反应了一秒就热情地回应詹姆斯那个心怀忐忑的吻，唇齿交缠间，他没法控制自己的手不摸加农炮。

“基里尔，你硬了吗？”詹姆斯声音嘶哑，大半血液流到身体中心。

“上帝啊，别管我，我想舔你。”基里尔激动得手忙脚乱。

詹姆斯掀开被子跳下床，捂着内裤往卫生间跑，基里尔不知所措地躺在床上，直到听见淋浴的声音，再之后詹姆斯头发湿淋淋地重新出现。

“我以为我们到现在还没做，是人间奇迹。”基里尔不高兴起来，但也没忘露出两条修长白皙的长腿，至少让他在努力诱惑一下。

“听我说，我绝对想和你做点什么，”这是詹姆斯的真心话，前提是刚才他没想起什么，可除了那几件事，别的暂时还没有头绪，只好垂头丧气地说“只是现在还不是时候。”

基里尔眯起眼睛，分辨詹姆斯是否说谎，最后撇嘴，伸出手“抱抱总可以吧！”

其实詹姆斯想说互相弄个手活儿完全没问题，但基里尔开始怀疑他了，詹姆斯感到不安和惶恐，关于他想不起的身世，基里尔曾半开玩笑地说给编一段英国留学的经历，再到艺术学院进修，他们在录音棚认识，詹姆斯没明白编这些的意义，基里尔却不好意思地说，准备今年圣诞节带他回伏尔加格勒老家给家人看。

现在詹姆斯真希望如基里尔所言他是个不得志的小演员，与同样事业不顺的小歌手窝在莫斯科的地下室里为明天打拼，可他连碰那张银行卡都不行，那样绝对会被人立刻发现，到现在都没人发现他简直是奇迹，虽说不明白原因，但詹姆斯就是这么认为。

抱着这样一种心情，詹姆斯决定尽量与基里尔待在一起，哪怕会被男友认为有控制欲倾向，说不定哪天他就要暂时跟基里尔分开。

坐在酒吧后台，其实是仓库兼厨房，里面是冰库，基里尔每次就在这种混合着复杂味道的地方，尽量把自己打扮的光鲜亮丽，以最好的状态做每一次演出，詹姆斯的进入让这里变得更小了。

老板娘看到他们来了，也钻进来，手不停地拍打詹姆斯的胸肌，赞美基里尔眼光好。

“只要你别再揩油。”基里尔抬头看他们一眼，继续调音。

“啊，对了，你的经纪人来电话说会过来。”

基里尔喜出望外“他怎么不直接联系我？”

“那就不知道了。”

老板娘出去后，基里尔兴奋地抱着吉他转来转去，对詹姆斯说“我有预感，是好事！”

詹姆斯使劲点头“苦尽甘来！”

在开场前，经纪人找到基里尔说“我今天带来一位大老板，如果他能看上你，没准能出唱片，真正的唱片。”

基里尔笑得合不拢嘴“你为什么不早通知我，我应该做个造型，再练习几天。”

“我当然想给你打电话，但是你欠费了！”经纪人说。

“别说那些，人什么时候来？”基里尔变得紧张“顺便，詹敏，把你电话给他，再找不到人，可以打给他。”

“这位是？”经纪人抬了抬眼镜。

“我男朋友。”基里尔自豪地说“你们聊，我该上台了。”

经纪人仔细观察詹姆斯的脸，让后者变得不自在“我见过您吗？”

“不，没有。”詹姆斯果断拒绝。

“喂，詹姆斯，果然是你！你这段时间死哪儿去了！”

詹姆斯后悔今天不该跟基里尔出门，他没法装不认识面前这人。

“嗨，我还活着。”詹姆斯勉强打招呼。

面对朋友一阵噼里啪啦的问话，詹姆斯低头抱着玻璃杯不知道该回答什么，倒不是记忆没恢复，而是他想起来的过多了。詹姆斯趁那位损友去卫生间的功夫，拉着经纪人问“你跟他怎么认识的？”

“朋友介绍的，说想找个音乐新鲜人，包装一下，重点是笑容甜美，长相可爱。”经纪人回答。

这正是詹姆斯怕的地方，这位损友的名声向来狼藉，说他是搞音乐的，早年确实包装过一些歌手出道，颇有些名声，后来就变成了专挑漂亮的下手，以给对方出唱片为名，弄出些潜规则，至于最后能不能真的出道大卖，就完全说不好了。

“我觉得基里尔长得不符合要求。”詹姆斯违心地说。

经纪人笑“我觉得他对咱们基里尔有兴趣啊，一直盯着看，我叫其他人来看基里尔唱歌，听不到一首就没兴趣了。”

詹姆斯已经想拽着他的脖颈问你到底知不知道那家伙的底细啊，就这么乱给基里尔介绍资源，万一基里尔当真了怎么办。

“我听说你们内部有些规矩什么的。”詹姆斯尽量说得不露骨。

经纪人惊讶“我怎么会做那种事，XX是个能说得上话的大佬，在业内颇有人脉，如果能受到他的推荐，基里尔保准能有一番作为。”

詹姆斯转头翻个白眼，如此看来基里尔跟这位经纪人还真是“天生一对”，既然指望不上他，只好看自己的了。

朋友回来后，看到詹姆斯望着舞台上的基里尔，小声说“你跟他是什么关系？”

詹姆斯想了想“我男朋友啊。”

“什么？”对方难掩失落，又兴奋起来“可你女朋友怎么办，等等，你在脚踩两条船是不是？”

詹姆斯难受地抓头发，如今这种情况该怎么解释呢，连他自己都觉得状况混乱，于是暧昧地低头继续喝水，让对方坐实了猜测。

“只是玩玩，不要紧，对不对？”

“你先告诉我，他有没有出专辑的实力？”詹姆斯希望能得到专业人士的解答。

“该怎么说呢，有钱就可以，非常简单。”

这位朋友不愧是音乐圈里的大佬，轻松就点破最关键的问题，继续说道“要知道，现在的设备那么发达，随便什么人唱歌都能修音，想做出什么效果，就看风格和修音的人能力够不够了，当然，钱是最重要的。”

“那要多少钱？”詹姆斯好奇。

那人报了一个数，詹姆斯心中盘算，恰好是他那张银行卡里能动用的数目，可是如此一来，他是非要被人发现不可，而且最关键的还要向基里尔坦白自己的身世。

“你愿意给他出唱片吗？”詹姆斯望着舞台上卖力唱歌笑容灿烂的基里尔。

“哥们，只是零花钱而已，你怎么不包装小男友，再说他跟着你有什么得不到的。”

这话听起来真刺耳，詹姆斯却也不想跟这种人承认他跟基里尔是纯洁的、不掺和利益的感情。

中场休息，基里尔飞快地跑到他们身边，詹姆斯神情复杂地看着身边的朋友向基里尔说出一大串专有名词，而他的男友露出那种面试时才有的表情，看得出他很紧张。

“我还有两首歌，您不听了吗？”基里尔接过名片追问。

“甜心，等我电话，咱们可以在我的音乐室里聊。”

随后这家伙又望了詹姆斯一眼，就离开酒吧，于是经纪人给基里尔鼓励几句后也离开了。

“呼……”基里尔长长地呼气，拉过詹姆斯的手捂在胸口上“你摸摸，我快休克了。”

詹姆斯心疼地说“你相信那家伙吗？”

基里尔怪异地看着他“好吧，我知道你不是搞音乐的，不清楚他的能量，但是有几首歌你知道的吧，全是他推的。”

詹姆斯心中叹气，是啊，他还把那些人都睡了。

之后詹姆斯没说话，也老实地什么都没点，还去后厨打包了不少吃的（今天老板娘说给基里尔提前庆祝专辑大卖），他们前后走出酒吧的后门，基里尔终于开口问“你今天怎么了？”

“没……没什么，下次我还是不来酒吧打扰你上班了。”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

基里尔站在他面前，小声地说“不是这件事，你是不是觉得如果我签约成功，专辑大卖，就会甩了你？”

詹姆斯为他的自信差点鼓掌了“才没有，现在你没什么钱都愿意养我。”

基里尔笑着掐他的脸“那当然，如果我赚了钱，会养你一辈子。”

詹姆斯拉近彼此间的距离，抱住基里尔腰说“这是一种承诺吗？”

基里尔亲他的鼻尖“当然，你那么可爱，身材还好。”

“我真不想离开你。”詹姆斯发自肺腑地说。

基里尔疑惑道“你想起什么了吗？还是亡命天涯的逃犯吗？”

詹姆斯一副被打败的样子“收起你丰富的联想力吧，不过真是那样的话，你可以定期去探监。”

“算了吧，那时候我保准甩了你。”基里尔几乎是用拧的，让詹姆斯疼得歪嘴求饶。

接下来的一段时间里，詹姆斯不定期地到不同银行ATM机取款，每次他只取很小的一笔，同时还会做好伪装工作，甚至有几次穿上女装，差点被人误会是变态。这么做的原因是他尽力延长被家族追查到的时间。

基里尔和那位音乐大佬的联系也越发频繁，听着他们的谈话，詹姆斯想幸亏上次叮嘱过不要提自己的事，美其名曰是情趣，不然基里尔老早就知道詹姆斯的真实身份了。说真的，被了解到是小事，詹姆斯家里的那些纷繁如麻的事才是让他头疼的，每次回忆起一点，他都恨不得用脑袋撞墙，为何要记起这些事。

记忆恢复得越快，詹姆斯就越觉得要把钱的事情搞定，他打算把钱给到朋友手里，给基里尔出专辑，然后扯谎说工作上的缘故需要出差，有一个月的时间，应该能把家里的事情暂时安抚住，这样再回到基里尔身边，慢慢向他渗透真实的自己。

可惜天不遂人愿，就在詹姆斯的钱取得差不多的时候，基里尔气呼呼地踹门进屋，把他吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯看到基里尔脸色铁青。

原来那家伙终于露出本性，看到基里尔越来越崇拜的眼神，一时兴起就提出周末到他别墅来试唱，结果基里尔到了那儿，不仅没看到什么与音乐相关的乐器和音乐室，反而发现里面男男女女一大堆，胡乱抱在一起，这下就全都明白了。

“我才不可能为了专辑就出卖自己，”基里尔接过詹姆斯递来的苹果狠狠地啃“我现在就挺好。”

詹姆斯打趣“上次你给女性同胞们的唱歌视频，差点露点。”

“这怎么能一样。”基里尔解释“那是做着玩，又不是真的……”

詹姆斯连忙道歉“我知道，我知道。”

“唉，我真的抱了很大希望啊，”基里尔咬了咬嘴唇“结果还是这样……”

“你是说这种情况？”詹姆斯疑惑。

“这里面乱七八糟的事情多着呢，就是在酒吧里，都可能碰到奇怪的人。”基里尔苦恼。

“因为你太可爱了。”詹姆斯凑过去索吻。

基里尔噘嘴亲了他几下继续说“老实说，我真的怕自己同意。”

詹姆斯搂着他的肩膀说“别难过，亲爱的，你很快能出专辑的，我保证。”

基里尔不说话，倚在詹姆斯身上，转动手指“我最近想回家啊，要不要一起去。”

“我？我真的能一起去？”詹姆斯惶恐不安地说。

“有什么不可以，他们也不是没见过你……”基里尔小声地说“我有照片。”

詹姆斯笑着说“既然如此的话，当然越快越好！”

基里尔又高兴起来“所以去他X的音乐人和唱片吧，在回家前，我们一定要睡一次！不然名不正言不顺！”

“你觉得一次够吗？”詹姆斯抱住他的腰，使劲掐。

现在他们之间的气氛非常好，基里尔被詹姆斯按在床上，右腿圈住男友的腰，衣服凌乱，面红耳赤，眼神迷离，胸口被詹姆斯亲出好几个吻痕，嘴里边难耐地呻吟边指挥“就在柜子里，下面那个抽屉……”

詹姆斯的电话响了，一种预感让他全身打个寒颤，他拿起手机看了一眼，在基里尔的不满中回给对方一句“好，我知道了。”

“怎么了？”基里尔抱住他的肩膀。

“我……有点事，很快回来。”詹姆斯拍拍他乱糟糟的金发。

生气的基里尔用枕头砸他的脸“在我数到1之前，快去快回。”

詹姆斯扣住基里尔的头，给他一个令人印象深刻的吻，然后就大踏步地推门出去，他没忘记带上手机。

在走出大门前给那个朋友电话“给基里尔出唱片……你不要讲话，听我说，钱算我的，给他最好的，就这样，其他的你或者随便什么人敢碰他一个指头，我保证打死你们。”

门口几个人看到詹姆斯出现时，微微垂下视线。

“少爷。”

“走吧。”

詹姆斯失踪了。

就像那个雪后的夜晚从天而降般，现在詹姆斯消失的无影无踪，以至于基里尔躺在床上睡不着的时候想，詹姆斯可能不是人类。

先前给他办理的无记名电话当然无人接通，想起自己那次被抓，幸亏有街边商铺的摄像头，这次基里尔也想到那个，被值班的警察打趣“你们两个互相失踪是情趣吗？”

基里尔强压怒火“他还欠我钱呢！”

于是得到一个“你真可怜”的眼神，站在警察的角度，认为基里尔被色迷了眼，才花钱养一个会跑路的小白脸，但基里尔懒得解释，他需要尽快找到詹姆斯。

偏偏摄像头坏掉了，什么都没拍到，基里尔真想伸手让警察把刚才贿赂用的钱还给自己。

“他还没回来吗？”老板娘满脸同情地说。

对于这种表情，基里尔最近看多了，垂头丧气地坐在吧台前吃三明治摇头不语。

“是不是你的技术太差，把人吓得跑路。”

基里尔愤怒地抬头“我没干他屁股！”

“冷静点，”老板娘努力擦掉被喷得满脸的面包渣“那就是你的技术太差，我不介意帮你提高一下。”

基里尔不能说他们一次床都没上过，这太丢脸了，老板娘抚摸他的脸安慰道“可能他就是那种在一个地方呆烦了，就会默默离开的人，我以前有个男朋友就是这样。”

随着时间的流逝，基里尔想不承认这种可能性都难，最早他认为也许詹姆斯被绑架了，就一天24小时的握紧手机，生怕劫匪打来电话没及时接听，让詹姆斯可能遭受一顿毒打，同时计算存折上的钱，那是他打算自己出唱片的钱，只要能把人救回来，钱可以再赚。

“你看，他说自己叫詹姆斯，谁都知道这名字烂大街了，没准就是忽悠你的。”老板娘继续补充。

基里尔深深地叹气，上周他接到经纪人的电话，说出唱片的事有希望了，那个音乐人决定召基里尔录一份demo，在网络上推一推，如果效果不错，考虑在itunes上发单曲。

“我不要，谁知道他安的什么心。”基里尔断然拒绝。

“上次就是陪人家吃饭嘛，你的警惕心太强了，再说有我在身边把关。”经纪人劝道。

“少来，都快把手伸进我的内裤里了，还埋怨我警惕心太强？”基里尔生气地说。

“真的？上帝，唉，要我说，也不算太幻灭啊，相关传闻一直都有，我以为他只喜欢姑娘，可能你比较可爱。”

现在占据大脑的还是那天分开时的场景，胸口发闷，如鲠在喉，那天为了与詹姆斯第一次进行的更顺利，基里尔在卫生间做了两次清洁，又拿出大号按摩棒沾上润滑油在屁股里开发，快要被震动到高潮，人也没回来，基里尔只好边骂边自己动手，想着等人回来一定不能轻饶他。

“喂，是我。”基里尔拿起橄榄放在嘴里，来电显示是经纪人。

“出歌的事你考虑的怎么样？”

“不出不出！”基里尔生气地说“我再也不跟他有什么联系。”

“可是咱们的合同怎么办，你还欠我一首歌呢。”经纪人问。

基里尔皱眉“你怎么也想趁火打劫，我现在没心情。”

“亲爱的基里尔，你该现在试试写一首，没准真的能行。”

挂断电话，基里尔吐掉橄榄核，趴在吧台上揪玫瑰花，身边坐下一名帅哥搭讪道“一个人？”

一个小时后，基里尔从小旅馆的床上爬起来，看都不看刚被他干到哭出声的帅哥，那家伙恋恋不舍地抓住基里尔的手“我还能见到你吗？”

刚才进入到对方身体时，基里尔就后悔了，有种背叛詹姆斯的悔恨，谁都比不上那个有点呆的前男友（他必须承认现实了），即使他们一次床都没上过，期间还让基里尔从钱到身体损失颇多，可基里尔全不在乎，即使有一天詹姆斯回来，当面说他就是陪基里尔玩了几个月的过家家，基里尔也保证不打死他。

新年后，基里尔在家没停留多久就回到莫斯科，詹姆斯在家等着他的幻想再一次落空，他怎么也睡不着，库玛从宠物店接回来后精神也不好，晚上基里尔吃不下饭，拎着库玛上楼到他们住了很久的阁楼，一人一鸟坐在阳台上。

基里尔把啤酒给库玛倒了点，这只鹦鹉挺喜欢喝酒，醉了也不吵闹，凑过来倚在基里尔身边，呼哧着喘气，嘴巴一张一合，基里尔拿出花生塞进它的嘴。

“我们还是搬回来吧？你说呢，库玛。”

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯。”库玛挥动翅膀叫着。

“他走啦，不回来了。”基里尔喝掉一大口啤酒说。

“回家，詹姆斯回家。”库玛大叫。

基里尔抱起它使劲亲“你该洗澡了。”

“詹姆斯洗澡。”库玛回答。

基里尔从阁楼里找到纸和笔，在睡着库玛的陪伴下写下一首歌词，酒精令他觉得全身的血液上涌，手脚不灵活但脑子转得极快，有什么旋律在他脑子里转得越来越清晰，凭借本能记录下来那些音符，他写得飞快，生怕有什么会被忘记，慢慢地他睡着了。

第二天，基里尔是被库玛戳醒的，他扶着额头从地上爬起来，左手抓着几张纸，仔细观看是一首写得潦草的歌，兴奋与激动让他连库玛都顾不上（它能自己飞回来），就往楼下跑，吻过琴头，基里尔照着旋律弹奏，再经过部分修改，终于得到一首迄今为止最让他满意的作品，同时基里尔无比相信这是詹姆斯留下的礼物。

几个月后，一首火爆单曲空降各个音乐榜单的排行榜，所有人都想知道那个叫基里尔的歌手是从哪儿冒出来的，有人扒出他在油管的账号，先前所有的歌都被点评一番，最后得出结论，任何人的成功都不是随随便便就能做到的，而基里尔的女粉丝就不同了，她们尖叫着聚到电台，等着见到此做节目的基里尔一面，发现本人是个长相帅气笑容甜美的190出头的帅哥，更激动得恨不得冲进大门。

之后经纪人给他雇了两个保镖，还反复交代坚决不能吃陌生人送的礼物，基里尔认为这人小题大做，这种程度的追星不过就是一阵风，反倒经纪人对他在小火后的冷静有些刮目相看。

“你先前一直闹着要出单曲，我以为这次你至少能表现得更高兴点。”经纪人在休息时问道。

基里尔觉得没什么好高兴的，在录制这张唱片的时候，他得到另一位音乐人的帮忙，起先基里尔认为这家伙不是骗钱的就是骗人的，在听说他自称是受一个朋友委托时，心跳加速地问是不是詹姆斯叫他来的。

那人摇头说他不能提那个人是谁，基里尔也不追问，拿出那首新创作的歌，音乐人眼前一亮，说这下没有那个人的拜托，我也一定要给你出单曲的。

期间基里尔和他们音乐室的乐队整天在一起，学习了不少新知识，音乐人觉得基里尔适合做幕后，没必要一定在台前，基里尔认为这话没错，但除了这首歌，他一定要自己唱，结果出乎意料的大卖，连经纪人都觉得不可思议。

“一会儿送我回家。”节目录制后，基里尔对经纪人说。

“你不是应该跟乐队去吃庆功宴吗？”经纪人抓着头发说。

“不，你们去吧，我要回以前的地方。”基里尔平静地说。

“那个贝斯手人很好啊，高大强壮，还很体贴。”

基里尔笑着摇头“我又不是单身，不能接受一段新的恋情。”

“可是……”经纪人欲言又止。

“你不送我去，我就自己回去。”基里尔明白他还想劝自己。

“我的天，现在我可不敢放你一个人出门。”

下车后，基里尔爬到阁楼，和房东交代过，虽然现在不住这里，但租金照付，并拜托房东定期整理打扫。推开门弯腰进去，基里尔准备在这里呆到晚上再走，即使经纪人就等在楼下也坚决不理。

逆光下，阳台上好像坐着一个人，基里尔认为那背影很眼熟，在认清之前，心脏快要从胸膛里蹦出来了，那个人听到背后有人进屋也转过头。

“基里尔？”

“你……”

时隔多日看到詹姆斯让基里尔以为自己在做梦，他使劲揉眼睛，看到那个男人越走越近，直到捧起自己的手放在脸颊边触碰。

“别告诉我你把我忘了。”詹姆斯亲他的手背。

基里尔反手就给了他一个巴掌，抄起地上什么东西劈头盖脸地往詹姆斯身上扔，最后甚至把男人按到在地，骑在肚子上掐脖子。

“救命啊。”詹姆斯快要窒息了。

基里尔俯身双手抱住他的头，把整张脸都亲了一遍，詹姆斯也适时地掐住他的腰，往下扒裤子。

没过多久，基里尔就被扒得什么都不剩，呼哧着喘气，像个高烧的病人，他用力吮吸詹姆斯的嘴唇，不顾对方是否被咬出血，伸出舌头充满占有欲的在男人的口腔里扫来扫去，而他消失多日的男友已经用手指挖弄基里尔屁股中间的禁区了。

“你太紧了……”詹姆斯翻身把基里尔按在下面，尝试探入一节手指，看起来非常困难。

“就这么来吧，我没事。”基里尔飞快地舔嘴唇，舌头不断进出，尽量让两条长腿分得再大些。

詹姆斯趴在两腿中间，心疼地抬头看着基里尔，张开嘴吞下尚未觉醒的阴茎，这举动让基里尔好像窒息般抬起头，咬着手指，难耐地扭动腰身，两边的臀肉被詹姆斯牢牢地握住。先是整根吞入，直到詹姆斯的鼻子快贴到小腹，他忍耐着用喉咙深处挤压龟头，基里尔的腿停在半空不断挣扎着，谁都比不了詹姆斯带来的冲击力。

他朦胧地睁开眼看着詹姆斯像吃糖果般吮吸舔舐敏感的龟头，舌尖玩弄湿润敏感的小孔，还用右手粗暴地抓起腹部的毛，那认真舔弄龟头的表情让基里尔无所适从，渐渐地他的腰被推得更高，詹姆斯的吻落在股缝中间。

基里尔呻吟着扭动白皙的臀部，咬牙切齿地催促“我要惩罚你。”

詹姆斯笑得灿烂，更卖力地用舌尖爱抚挖弄粉红色的肉穴，看着那地方不断吃进唾液，手口并用的希望基里尔能适应得更好些。

基里尔略低沉的声音发出饥渴的呼唤“进来吧，求你了。”

詹姆斯将他翻过身，再次提起腰吮吸舔弄，他希望这个姿势能让基里尔舒服些，可后者根本不领情。

“我要看着你的脸！”基里尔生气地说。

“可是我没带润滑液，也没带套。”詹姆斯为难地说。

基里尔又抽了他一巴掌，詹姆斯这次委屈地说“好疼啊。”

基里尔鼓着腮帮不说话，伸手去抓詹姆斯的内裤，那地方早就进入状态了，这家伙竟然还能忍耐着说什么润滑不够的话。

“我说行就行！”基里尔将詹姆斯推倒在地，张开嘴就吸吮那根连梦里都思念的加农炮。

终于基里尔抓住詹姆斯的手抱紧自己的腰，兴奋又迷乱地将那根热腾腾的阴茎收纳入紧窄柔嫩的肉洞里，他的身体向前倾斜，两只手撑在詹姆斯厚实的胸肌，闭上眼睛，深深地叹气，那种被肉棒在体内充满的真实感，令他流出眼泪，詹姆斯在看到他那恍惚的神情时不免开始道歉。

“是不是太大了？”詹姆斯自认他一丁点都没动，全程都老实地被基里尔玩弄在手心里，可是要知道，他还没全都进入呢，就把基里尔搞哭了，幸好触手所及的地方没流血。

“混蛋，怎么这么久才出现，你到底去哪儿了，跟谁鬼混，是不是找到又一个吃软饭的地方了。”基里尔胡言乱语起来。

詹姆斯眨巴几下眼睛，抹掉基里尔脸上的泪说“让我先回答哪个？”

“动啊，你怎么都不动。”基里尔又开始哭，腰身不停地扭动，让体内的大家伙充满摩擦柔软的内壁。

詹姆斯这次没听他的，抱住基里尔的屁股，小心地抽出阴茎，顶在卵囊和肉穴中间的软肉上，手指又一次爱抚起来。

“我爱你。”詹姆斯深情地告白安抚了这段时间基里尔焦虑疲惫的神经。

他轻轻地点头，老实地趴在詹姆斯身上“继续做吧，詹敏，我想要你，真的。”

詹姆斯的嘴巴贴在基里尔的胸膛上，轻轻舔弄乳头，不时用胡子刺激，两根手指继续开拓着才充血的地方，向下弓起的腰身让基里尔挺翘饱满的屁股更加性感迷人，基里尔红着脸转过身趴在詹姆斯的小腹，手掌轻柔爱抚硕大的阴茎，同时肉穴在詹姆斯耐心地舔弄下湿漉漉地颤抖着。

经过漫长的前戏，基里尔躺在詹姆斯身下，腿夹着男人的腰，全身痉挛着迎接等待多时的操弄，詹姆斯的汗落在基里尔脸上，他偏过头，小口地喘气，打趣道“我很厉害吧，那么大的家伙都没问题。”

詹姆斯亲吻他泛红的颧骨和眼睑“你是最棒的。”

先是小幅地探索，然后是规律地抖动，基里尔一反刚才的吵闹，安静地咬紧嘴唇，在詹姆斯地抽送中牢牢抱住他的肩膀，就好像怕人消失，詹姆斯为自己能满足基里尔的需要而骄傲起来，看着男友随着动作小幅摆动，他低头含吮膨胀的乳头，右手上下套弄着基里尔勃起的阴茎。

“下面哭得好厉害。”詹姆斯沾着阴茎上流淌的前液开玩笑。

基里尔挣扎着缩紧屁股，詹姆斯头上的青筋立刻迸现，半句话也说不出来，冲撞的频率加快，基里尔伸手想要撸动阴茎，被詹姆斯抓在头顶，一阵猛戳地强烈摩擦就顾不上刚才的身后用力了。

詹姆斯抱住屁股，强有力地反复戳弄体内敏感的地方，现在基里尔全身冒汗，刚爆发在小腹的高潮让他瘫软在詹姆斯身下，猛地再被男人抬起腿，挂在肩膀上，呜咽着骂道“我不要这个姿势。”

跪在两腿间的詹姆斯停下动作，暧昧地舔基里尔的小腿和脚趾，又趁他向上捋头发的功夫，集中力量到下半身，基里尔颤抖得张开嘴，嘶哑地呻吟，才停下的眼泪又流出来。

等到基里尔重新又硬起来，詹姆斯还在卖力地动着，这次他躺在侧面，掐住基里尔的腿窝，更深地操弄顶撞，低头还不忘了亲吻男友的脸，从眉骨到鼻尖，最后是痴缠的热吻，詹姆斯深深地爱着怀里的男人。

持续不绝地撞击让基里尔到最后已经发不出什么声音，再又一次深深戳顶某处快乐源头时，詹姆斯感到阴茎受到猛烈的收缩，基里尔的四肢牢牢缠着男人不放，眼睛向上翻。

又一股热情的精液撒撒在两人中间，詹姆斯缓慢地抽送，让基里尔享受高潮后的余韵，嘴唇缠绵着不肯分离。

“你还没到吗？”基里尔好不容易喘口气问道。

看着詹姆斯的傻笑，感受着屁股里那根越发膨胀的器官，基里尔认为自己的眼光过好，撒娇似地说“还要多久啊？”

“不知道……”詹姆斯抓紧基里尔的大腿根，又动了起来。

上帝啊，基里尔在心中哀嚎，我再也不羡慕加农炮了。

汗流浃背的赤裸身躯，这场性爱马拉松让他们差不多滚遍阁楼每个角落，基里尔时上时下，期间甚至被按在阳台上，半强迫地抓着栏杆，感受着詹姆斯猛烈地冲撞。

“很久以前我就想这么干了……”詹姆斯紧紧抱着他的腰。

基里尔开始觉得屁股疼，可每次被顶到最深处又爽得要骂人，他的嘴唇早就肿了，相信肉体交合的地方也是又红又肿，才被射进精液的肉穴在每次冲撞中不断地向外渗着体液。

“我不行……不行了……”基里尔求饶。

“怎么会？”詹姆斯含着他的耳垂。

基里尔的胸脯急促地起伏，皱紧眉头，他已经站不住了，身体不断向下滑，于是詹姆斯把他抱回屋里，重新回到最开始的姿势。

“还走吗？”基里尔颤抖着问。

“我被扫地出门了。”詹姆斯腼腆地笑“恐怕这次真的要你养我。”

现在基里尔的心情真正好起来了，他扳过詹姆斯的头亲了又亲，高兴地说“我就等着你这句呢。”

一阵手机铃声响起，詹姆斯想伸手去抓，被基里尔拦下“别管他，我们的账还没算完呢。”

詹姆斯笑“现在离天亮还早。”

又过了一会儿，经纪人气喘吁吁地爬上楼，推开门就看到基里尔的光着屁股被一个男人搞，詹姆斯越过基里尔的肩膀向他打招呼“嗨，好久不见。”

“……”

面对一个转身就跑的经纪人，基里尔半点反应都没有，事实上他已经被干到神志不清了，除了哭闹着不让詹姆斯离开他，什么都顾不上，本来詹姆斯想跟他好好解释这段时间自己的遭遇，在看到基里尔哭肿的眼睛后，决定有什么话明天再说吧。

还没睁开眼睛的基里尔闻到久违且熟悉的霉味，他微笑着伸手抚摸旁边带有热度的光滑身体，凑过来亲吻肩头“我在哪儿？”

“地下室。”詹姆斯亲他的手指“我准备把你囚禁在这儿，怕不怕？”

基里尔笑着咬他“跟我想的一样，这下你就哪儿也跑不了了。”

詹姆斯揉搓他凌乱的头发“让我看看后面。”

基里尔红着脸想挣脱，詹姆斯已经跪坐在他的双腿之间，两只大手边摸边分开臀肉，还是有点疼，他咬着嘴唇不吭声，直到温软的舌头小心温柔地触碰和爱抚，快感从尾椎流窜到大脑，渐渐唤醒才沉睡不久的性欲。

“肿了，还好没出血，你也蛮厉害的嘛。”詹姆斯轻拍臀部。

基里尔扭头望着他，胳膊抓着詹姆斯不放“再做一次吧，嗯？”

詹姆斯立刻躲得远远的，拉起床单遮挡身体，那样子让基里尔食指大动，利索地爬起来扑上去，压着詹姆斯不放。

“是不是硬不起来了？”基里尔伸手挤他的脸，故意弄出鬼脸。

詹姆斯求饶“硬得起来也不能再做了。”

基里尔撅起嘴亲他的嘴唇“不做也行，说说这段时间你去哪儿鬼混了。”

詹姆斯仰头吻喉结“该让我从哪儿开始说呢。”

原来他们相遇的那天，詹姆斯在前一天晚上从俱乐部出来就被人绑架了，期间他们拿到一笔钱后本准备把詹姆斯杀掉，又怕被塔拉斯家族在哪天查明背后黑手是谁时遭到报复，就不愿意亲自下手弄死詹姆斯，就干脆剥他的衣服，把人扔到荒郊野外自身自灭，结果詹姆斯装晕成功，趁人不备从车上跳下来甩进沟渠，才脱困成功。

“可你怎么就失忆了呢？”基里尔坐在床上像个好奇宝宝“啊，我想起来，是不是撞到什么东西了，我记得当时你的脑袋上有个包。”

“大概吧，我怎么会记得清，就是有点疼，然后就碰到了你。”詹姆斯委屈巴巴地说。

“喂，说得好像是我袭击的你似的。”基里尔抱着胳膊撇嘴。

“你对我最好了，后面的事你都清楚了。”詹姆斯咧嘴笑。

基里尔伸出手指戳他宽厚的胸肌“我关心的是后来的事，你知道我等了你多久嘛，真让人生气。”

詹姆斯小心地说“我听到你的新单曲了，真棒，还有你现在是名人！”

“不，有你的功劳，那个音乐人一定是你介绍的，我什么都清楚。”基里尔又开始不老实地摸詹姆斯的身体。

“那天……”詹姆斯看到基里尔的脸色有晴转阴的趋势，但也不能不把事情讲出来“我不得不回去，有些人早就知道我没死，只希望我从此消失，很多东西在我不在的时候已经分好了，还有一些人希望我能回去，总之各有各的打算。”

只是没人担心我的安危，除了你。

詹姆斯说不出这句话，因为托回去的福，让他想起在家族里没有生趣，不能自主决定做什么的生活，虽然衣食无忧，成天有豪车和美女在身边，还有很多钱花，可詹姆斯无比怀念在基里尔身边紧衣缩食的生活，在家族中他就像个可有可无的工具，需要做很多违心的事。

“可怜的詹敏，”基里尔伸出手臂抱住他，脸在耳边磨蹭“所以你被扫地出门了？”

本来如果没碰到基里尔，詹姆斯还可以通过联姻的方式，借未婚妻家族的力量重新拿回一些属于他的东西，可是詹姆斯对那些不感兴趣，回去后的每天他都尽量关注基里尔的动态，包括那个把基里尔捧上榜单的音乐人，也是詹姆斯在被家族事务弄到焦头烂额时特别拜托来提携基里尔的。

“本来我真的很担心你的下落，直到他说他受人之托来帮我做音乐，我才终于好受了点。”

詹姆斯点头“所以看到你现在这么有名，我非常开心啊，都是你应得的。”

基里尔好奇地说“那么你为什么又回来了，我知道你肯定会回来，因为我特别有魅力，只是……如果我不是今天回到这边，我们是不是还要好久才能碰到，还是说你这个混蛋根本就没想回来。”

说完这话的基里尔重新咬牙切齿，几小时前做的那部分已经不能让他满足了，想到詹姆斯很可能又要消失很久，基里尔就患得患失，他不能绑着对方太久，也不愿意跟他去见什么所谓的“家人”，那些根本不关心詹姆斯死活的人，他才没兴趣见。

“平静一下，亲爱的，”詹姆斯亲吻他的头发“我知道你已经不住在这儿了，只是想到这是我人生中最快乐的日子，就非常想过来看看，我发誓我真的没想躲着你，除非你不愿意见我，毕竟你现在是大明星。”

基里尔撇嘴“得了吧，通过这次的事，我已经彻底认清没有唱歌方面的才华，准备转制作人了。”

“诶，我还以为你会从此坚定做歌手呢，而且我们分开的时间不短，我也不确定你还会不会等我，那个贝斯手叫什么来着？”詹姆斯咧嘴傻笑。

基里尔装作生气，掐他的脸“瞧吧，我就知道你这家伙是个变态，明明什么都知道。”

两个人在床垫上一阵嬉闹，基里尔躺在詹姆斯身边平复气息“我养你吧。”

詹姆斯想说他的经济状况并没有那么差劲，但回过头看到基里尔也侧过脸，蓝色的眼睛深情地望着他，很多没说清的事情，等有时间再慢慢解释吧，他轻轻地点头，留在基里尔掌心一个吻。

他的金发男友忽然爬起来，到处乱摸，詹姆斯问“找什么？”

“手机，你看到我手机了吗？”基里尔看到他们的衣服胡乱扔在椅子上。

“虽然不想说出什么打击人的话，可是你胖了……”詹姆斯成功得到一个白眼，可他必须说出来“昨天我背你下来，还有咱们的衣服，那过程真艰辛。”

“我很苗条！是你缺乏锻炼。”基里尔才不想承认这段时间压力大和为了跑宣传，不仅没时间锻炼，更经常暴饮暴食外加喝酒。

基里尔找到手机，揽过詹姆斯的脖子拍下一张二人的大头照，之后换了好几个姿势，然后打开社交软件。

“我能不能发？”基里尔眨巴着眼睛问，好像在说我真的很想发。

詹姆斯用了一秒时间就想明白男友的目的是在公布关系，无论是对塔拉斯家族还是对他的新歌迷。

“我想……能？”詹姆斯不觉得事到如今，自己还能给家族里的既得利益者造成什么威胁，相反他要成为一个普通人，享受正常的生活快乐。

基里尔开心地挑出一张斜眼看镜头，嘴巴贴在詹姆斯脸上的照片，“嗖”地一声发出去。

紧接着评论的提示声就不绝于耳，詹姆斯吃醋“你真受欢迎。”

基里尔抱着他的脖颈笑得不停“那就拿出你的实力，让我眼里只有你。”

詹姆斯与他额头相抵，轻吻道“我回来了。”

基里尔没回答，他慢慢地躺在詹姆斯的身下，不断感受着男人在皮肤上落下的爱意，他不清楚他的新家詹姆斯是否满意，如果不行的话，可以抽时间一起看新的，或者干脆买一套小房子，他现在负担得起呢。

END


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一

在火了一段时间后，基里尔回到熟悉的酒吧，继续投身歌唱事业，先前那个放弃唱歌的决定让他忍耐了一周就扔在脑后，对此詹姆斯给他鼓掌。

“去做你想做的！我是坚强的后盾！”

基里尔抱着门框，听到背后男人如此说，在感动之余还有点疼，或者既疼又爽，因为詹姆斯正在干他。

忽视这句双关语，基里尔打手势喊暂停，詹姆斯擦了擦额头的汗。

“我很快就能再硬。”

基里尔认为这真体贴，但是不行，时间到了。

“晚上有演出，下午去排练。”基里尔恋恋不舍地与男友接吻道别。

詹姆斯叹气“如果不是对自己有信心……”

基里尔拍他的腰“做什么？我就是要破除你的关于‘乐队成员之间乱搞’的陈旧观念，我们是战友，才不是那种互相睡的低级关系。”

詹姆斯使劲点头“你知道我为了努力了解你的行业，就看了很多杂七杂八的小报，被洗脑了，你懂的。”

基里尔咧嘴笑“没关系，谁都有知识盲区，我原谅你。”

在确定基里尔离开后，詹姆斯给他的助手打电话。

“放心老板，我们一定做到。”

演出开始前，基里尔坐在休息室，对着镜子仔细查看周身的装束，下身黑皮裤，上身什么都没有，不，脖子上挂着金链子，以及胸口处由一根金链子连起来的两片假乳环，用强力胶贴在乳头上的那种，至于为什么不弄真的，因为基里尔怕疼，今天是他第一次尝试乳贴，胶的粘力之大让他痛苦要怎么摘下来，可不弄得结实点，在途中掉下来就成演出事故了，而基里尔是个追求完美舞台效果的人。

他通过监控向外看，那么多人，齐声鼓掌喊口号叫着乐队的名字，还有那些荧光棒，基里尔要流泪了，这是他梦寐以求的场景，有那么多人爱他，爱他的乐队，基里尔跟其他几名成员围成一圈，手掌叠加。

“乌拉！”

先是鼓声，然后在贝斯的伴奏下，电吉他的声音轰鸣着，成员们从舞台两边走上台，除了基里尔，他站在一个铁笼子里，从舞台中央由上向下缓缓降落，并在里面完成了演出单上的第一首歌。

他嘶吼、嚎叫、撕心裂肺地将吉他弄出很多烘托气氛的噪声，还跑到鼓手边鼓动他双踩的速度再快些，他还给贝斯手一个眼神，第二首歌立刻以开头旋律的变奏版将演出气氛引向更高。

安可时基里尔哭得泣不成声，他相信这是他的歌唱事业历史上最难忘的一晚，所以结束后他拥抱了酒吧老板。

“乖，别哭了，你把油彩全蹭我衣服上了，”老板娘拍了拍基里尔的后背“记得赔我衣服。”

基里尔擦鼻子“别这样嘛，我给你带来好多收入。”

“那是因为没有LIVE HOUSE愿意让你去演出。”老板娘十分直接地点出重点。

“如果他们看了我，不，我们刚才的表演一定会改变看法的！保持下去我们没住能在卢日尼基体育场开LIVE呢！”基里尔发出豪言。

老板娘古怪地看着他，欲言又止，这时有名临时酒保把一袋东西放到她手里。

基里尔眼尖地看到好像是什么耳塞（因为跟耳返有点像），而老板娘欲盖弥彰地掩饰，放到背后，就更加深了他的怀疑。

“那是什么？”

“呃……没什么……”老板娘假笑。

基里尔没再追问，但披上衣服，连妆都没卸，就从后门跑出去，碰到几个粉丝，一下子就尖叫着把他围起来，索求签名、表白、求合影，于是基里尔又差点忘记原本的目的，他用余光看到几个人走到一辆熟悉的车附近，车上下来的那个人对基里尔非常熟悉，他是詹姆斯的助手之一。

当他怒气冲冲地走到那人面前时，那家伙像见到猫般，连招呼都不敢打，直接上了车，但基里尔不是普通人，他身手利索地堵到车头前面，一副“你不解释清楚就撞死我”的拼命态度，直接吓坏了对方。

“是老板的意思。”

基里尔让助手把他送回家，直接冲到地下室找到正在撸铁的詹姆斯如此转述。

“告诉我，你到底找了多少人给充场面！”基里尔生气地跳脚。

詹姆斯连忙拉着他坐下，将一杯气泡水塞进他手里“这次已经不多了，我保证！”

“什么？原来你是个惯犯。”基里尔快哭了。

“想想那些生前穷得叮当响的画家，在他们之后，那些画拍出了多少钱！所以这是能力的问题吗？不，绝不，都是有没人站脚助威的问题。”詹姆斯说得理直气壮。

一番大道理讲下来，基里尔被说动了，詹姆斯继续打感情牌“乐队不好做，没钱，没宣传，你是内行啊，不用我多说，我只希望你不要那么辛苦，因为我爱你。”

基里尔的表情很快阴转强，掐着詹姆斯的肱二头肌“那你也该提前告诉我。”

“我怎么能影响你的演出！”詹姆斯义正辞严。

于是基里尔被说服了，这时他才发现他还没卸妆，无论裤子还是眼妆，以及胸口的乳贴，不过说到这个，刚才他都没注意，现在在詹姆斯的暧昧目光下，基里尔才发现，右边的乳贴掉了。

“我来帮你揭下来。”

不等基里尔拒绝，詹姆斯就动手，并成功听到基里尔的呻吟。

“肿了。”詹姆斯对着充血的乳头吹气。

基里尔捂着胸“别玩我！我还没原谅你。”

詹姆斯起身上楼，并给基里尔一个飞吻“我在床上祈求你的原谅。”

上楼后他先到书房，确定不会被基里尔听到后，拿起电话。

“下次你们不能提前戴好耳塞嘛！”詹姆斯低吼，天知道他刚才解释得多么痛苦。

“老大，这帮兄弟是新来的，只拿了普通级别，结果穿透力太强了。”

詹姆斯放下电话，他相信那些人说的是实话，基里尔有一副“好歌喉”。

END


End file.
